Elysia and The General
by kyothecat
Summary: It's been 15 years since the end of Fuhrer Bradley and the homunculi rule. Roy Mustang is Fuhrer and Edward a celebrated General whose life has taken a different turn with the arrival of a very grown up Elysia Hughes. Sequel to The Drachman War.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story based on an alternative ending to the Full Metal Alchemist anime. Throughout the story there may be references to both anime and manga though. Spoilers possible up to Chapter 80 of the manga. Enjoy!

* * *

"Okay, show me what you got," a young lieutenant said as he laid down his cards. "General," he added quickly as his opponent gave him a stern look.

A wicked smile spread across the General's handsome face as he clutched a cigarette between his teeth and eyed the young officer. Under any other circumstances a General wouldn't be playing cards with lower ranking officers. But this wasn't just any General. In fact he was the highest ranking General there was.

"Alright," he said as he prepared to lay down his cards. "You've asked for it."

"I'll believe it when I see it," the young officer said trying to be cocky but not feeling it at all. He didn't like the way the General grinned at him and he began to sweat knowing he should have folded a long time ago now. He watched in anticipation hoping beyond hope that the General was just toying with him and that he didn't just bet away his entire paycheck for the next two weeks. He really didn't want to be stuck eating in the officer's mess hall for those two weeks. They may be officers but they weren't fed like ones. Plus he was hoping to enjoy the company of a young lady or two after the game. But his hopes were crushed as he saw that he was a fool to think his two pair was going to be enough. The General's straight made sure of that.

"Well, lieutenant," said General Edward Elric as he raked the cash towards him as the young officer hung his head in defeat. "Better luck next time," Edward said as he continued to pick up everything and stand up.

"Now Ed," another officer chided. "Don't tell me you're leaving. You've gotta give us a chance to win some of that cash back."

"Sorry Jean, need to turn in early," the General said as he stuffed the money in his wallet. "You should think about going home too. You're not as young as you used to be," he continued pointing a bare finger at the aged Colonel Havoc. "And that's General," he added with a serious look but all the officers at the table knew he wasn't. They all stood to see him off with a mocking salute as the Fullmetal Alchemist left their presence giving them the bird behind his back.

"Oh Edward! Leaving so soon?" Exclaimed a pretty bar maid as Edward made his way out of the Rising Sun tavern.

"I'll make it up to you Darla," Edward said and winked as he walked out the door.

Edward strolled down the quiet dark streets and yawned. He really wasn't looking forward to the next day. _That damn Mustang_, Edward thought as he walked along. _Always makes a big deal out of nothing. _Just as he was about to climb the front stairs to his townhouse he happened to glance to his right and see two ladies step out of a taxi. Recognizing one of the ladies immediately a small smile crossed his face and he turned off the step and headed towards them.

"Gracia!" Edward called as he approached the two ladies. One of the ladies, slightly older than the other in her company, looked over in the direction she had just heard her named called from. Her face lit up when she recognized Edward.

"Edward!" she exclaimed with evident delight. "It's been so long."

Edward embraced her and Gracia held him at arms length to get a good look at him.

"I don't remember you being this handsome," she said. Edward smiled at the compliment, his ego already inflating.

"I must return the compliment," he said in return. "You look exactly as you did when I first met you." He was right in the compliment. Except for some fine lines and gray hairs, Gracia did look as she did almost eighteen years ago.

"No need to compliment me Edward," she chided. "I know what I really look like." Edward smiled and looked over at her companion.

"And who is this?" He asked indicating her.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Gracia exclaimed. Edward looked at her in shock.

"It can't be!" He said smiling.

"Hello, Edward," Elysia Hughes said holding out her hand as she smiled back at him. Edward couldn't believe how much she had grown and how much she resembled her mother. Except her eyes, Edward noted. She had her Father's eyes, full of life, good humor and a little mischief all mixed together.

Edward took her hand. "What happened to Uncle Edward?" He joked as they dropped each other's hands, rather reluctantly on Edward's part.

"I think I'm a little too old for that," Elysia said.

"Are you now?" Her mother said looking at her with a humored expression on her face. "You still call Roy, Uncle Roy." Everyone laughed good-naturedly as Elysia blushed. To save her from her slight embarrassment Edward offered to help them with their luggage. It was starting to pile up behind them as the taxi driver had been handling the chore himself.

"That would be very kind of you," Gracia said as she took a couple of suitcases in her hands and Elysia followed her lead. Edward grabbed a few and followed them up the steps to the front door of the townhouse they would be staying at.

"How long are you in town?" Edward asked as he followed Gracia and Elysia inside a roomy foyer once the door was opened.

"We're not sure yet," Gracia said as she looked around the room. Spotting the taxi driver that had followed them inside with some paintings she quickly went over and took them from his hands.

"Elysia, dear," she said. "Would you get the rest of the paintings and pay the driver?" She went into the main living room glancing at the paintings adoringly.

"Yes, mother," Elysia answered as she went back out to retrieve the rest of their belongings with Edward at her heels.

As Elysia retrieved the rest of the artwork from the trunk of the taxi she spotted Edward paying the driver then walk over to assist her.

"You didn't have to do that," she said as he tried to take the paintings from her.

"Don't worry about it," he said with the stack of paintings in his arms. "It's my pleasure," he continued smiling at her. His smile caused Elysia's heart to skip a beat. She smiled back trying to ease her nerves as they went in a slight flutter of confusion as to why his smile had caused such a reaction from her. Trying to ignore her sudden nervousness Elysia hurried ahead so she could open the door for him.

"These are real nice," Edward commented as he entered with the pile of artwork.

"Aren't they," Gracia said as she admired one in the living room. Looking up she swept her eyes across the room. "That's a good spot," she said as she headed for the fireplace. Edward carefully set the rest of the paintings down on the cushy sofa along with the rest. "Elysia painted them," Gracia continued as she cleared some candlesticks off the mantle of the fireplace.

"Really!" Edward exclaimed looking over at Elysia clearly impressed. He started sorting through the others and whistled. "These are really good!"

Elysia blushed a bit from the compliment as she walked over to Edward and picked up a painting to examine herself.

"Not really," she said after her inspection. "There's still a lot I need to work on."

"She's just being modest," her mother chided stepping back to examine the painting she had just placed above the fireplace. "She completely captures how I feel when I view the trees just outside my bedroom in the country." Gracia stood in silence looking at the painting for another minute as Edward continued looking through the rest. Sighing, Gracia finally tore herself away from the painting and turned toward Edward and Elysia.

"Would you like some coffee, Edward?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, I'd love some," Edward answered admiring a painting of a meadow with a gazebo nestled amongst some trees.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know Elysia," Edward said putting his cup of coffee down. "I don't really have an eye for art but your paintings are really good."

"That's what I keep telling her," Gracia said patting her daughter's hand.

"So will you be attending the festivities tomorrow, Edward?" Elysia asked trying to steer the conversation away from her. She really wasn't in the mood to talk about art. She wanted to catch up with Edward.

"Unfortunately, yes," Edward sighed as he thought about the long day ahead. "I'm actually being forced to ride in the same float as Mustang."

"You mean Fuhrer Mustang," Gracia chided lightheartedly pouring more coffee into her cup.

"Actually I really prefer calling him _pain-in-the-ass_ Mustang," Edward said devilishly getting a giggle from Elysia.

"After all these years, you two still get on each other's nerves, yet the Fuhrer completely trusts you," Gracia said.

"We work better that way," Edward said with a shrug. Then with a faraway look in his eyes he added, "But fifteen years since he became Fuhrer. That's a long time." Then coming back to reality, "Well, so far so good, right?" He said getting a little chuckle from Gracia and Elysia.

"I just wish he didn't have to make such a big deal about me having to attend all the festivities. I'm really not looking forward to standing on a parade float," he complained.

"But the people of Amestris will be honored to see you," Gracia said.

"If they wanted to see me so bad they could just go the tavern down the street," Edward said laughing before sipping some coffee.

"I've heard the Fuhrer isn't too happy with your visits there," Gracia said not able to restrain the motherly instinct of reproof. "He doesn't believe it's the sort of place his best General should be spending his time at."

"Maybe, but he drives me to it," Edward defended.

"Why don't you settle down?" Gracia asked slyly.

"No woman in her right mind would put up with me," he said looking at Elysia then diverting his eyes quickly wondering why the hell he had even looked at her. He was glad Elysia hadn't noticed since she was busy pouring herself more coffee. But Gracia noticed the quick look toward Elysia and a worried frown settled on her forehead.

"I'm sure it would be difficult," Gracia continued. "Being a military General doesn't leave you with much free time I imagine."

"No, it doesn't," Edward said sadly and slightly embarrassed. He noticed the look Gracia had given him when he had looked over at Elysia. He hadn't meant to, it just happened. Once again he was glad Elysia didn't notice anything except for the awkward silence that settled upon the three of them. It was clear that this was a conversation nobody wanted to continue.

"How's Alphonse?" Elysia squeaked as soon as Edward's brother popped into her head.

"Good," Edward said sitting up a bit, clearly happy to have had the subject changed. "The last I heard everyone is healthy and happy."

"How many children do Alphonse and Gloria have now?" Elysia asked.

"Five," Edward said. "Great kids too," he added with a proud look on his face.

"That's wonderful! Is he happy in Risembool? What does he do there?" Gracia asked jumping back into the conversation.

"Other than have more kids," Edward laughed as Elysia and Gracia joined him. "He's a teacher now."

"Will he be attending the Fuhrer's ball or any of the festivities tomorrow?" Elysia asked eager to see Al once again after so many years.

"No," Edward said shaking his head. "He's never attended any of the celebrations before, actually." Ed paused before continuing. "Al feels awkward after spending so many years in the armor and traveling with me for that time. Yet none of it is mentioned in the new history books. In fact he's not mentioned at all."

"Not much is," Elysia said disappointed but understood why Al wouldn't want to show up. She guessed there were a lot of people in the military and government who did not know that Alphonse Elric did not reside within the armor physically but that his soul was actually attached to it with alchemy. Elysia had taken an Amestris history course at the lady's college she attended and was shocked to discover how much had actually been covered up by the government regarding the Elric's. She completely understood however. It wouldn't help boost morale for a newly stabilized country to learn that they're hero, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, hero of the people, General of the Fuhrer's army, had performed illegal alchemy resulting in the loss of his leg and arm, not to mention his younger brother's entire body. That such a fact would not be purposefully brought up made Elysia wonder just how open Fuhrer Mustang really was. Considering one of his long standing policies was for an open government and military for the people of Amestris.

* * *

The evening ended with all three agreeing that if they drank any more coffee they'd never get any sleep and with Edward promising to dance with both ladies at the ball the following night. Elysia had tried to get some sleep but her restless mind would not let her. All she thought about was Edward and the anticipation she felt about seeing him the next day kept her up most of the night. She didn't understand why Edward occupied her thoughts after such a brief reunion. _Sure he's handsome_, she thought. _But__ he's always been Uncle Edward, like family and he's much older than me_.

_But not that much older_, a tiny voice in the back of her head would reply whenever she told herself he was too old. There were other doubts about Edward's character that Elysia knew would make it impossible for her to have any feelings towards him other than she would towards a brother. She had heard the rumors of his gambling, drinking and "loose" relationships. Even the fact that her own father had been killed because he had been helping the Elric's in their search of the philosopher's stone. She hated to think along those lines but she couldn't stop herself. But that same voice would disrupt her list of cons against Edward saying "he's only human, nobody is perfect."

"Enough!" She finally exclaimed exasperated as she tossed the blankets away.

"This is ridiculous," she said out loud as she got up and pulled out a sketch pad and pencil case from a suitcase. Dragging a chair over to her window she sat down and looked down at the garden below. _I've only been in town for a few hours and I'm already obsessed with someone_. Resolving not to think of Edward any more for that night she focused on the garden below and started to sketch. Sketching seemed to do the trick and before she knew it she was slumped in the chair asleep her pad and pencil lying abandoned on the floor.

* * *

Edward was having a similar internal conflict of his own. He had never thought much about Elysia before. She had always been like a little sister to him. But now he found himself thinking of her so much that it kept him from sleeping. He turned over onto his right side and felt the coolness of the automail through the pillow thinking maybe being uncomfortable would take his mind off of Elysia. But it didn't work. Sitting up he reached for a cigarette and lit it. Taking a long drag he sat back against the headboard of his bed and closed his eyes.

_It's just that I'm happy to see Elysia_, he thought to himself. _And Gracia_, he added so his thoughts didn't linger on Elysia inappropriately. _Besides, I was there when she was born, I'm too old and she's always been like a sister_, his thoughts continued. _I'm tired and easily swayed by a pretty face,_ but his defense of his own thoughts did nothing to defeat the little voice in his head that told him he was just fooling himself. _After some sleep I'll wake up and discover that it's nothing._ He put his cigarette out and slid back down to make himself comfortable to sleep. _That's what you think_, the voice told him just as Edward finally drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The day did not start off so well, at least, not for the butler. Edward's butler came in to wake him after only two hours of sleep. Despite the butler's urgings that Edward would be late, Edward insisted on being difficult by first saying he couldn't shower without a cigarette first then not being able to dress unless he had another cigarette. Following a painfully slow dress routine Edward said he needed another cigarette at which point the butler dropped his boots and mumbled something about seeing to breakfast being brought up to Edward's room, slamming the door on his way out.

Edward knew the butler would have been given instructions to see that Edward would be ready, and presentable, at a certain time for the town-car to pick him up for the parade, but Edward was not in a cooperative mood, especially if the instructions came from Mustang. _Fuhrer Mustang_, Edward corrected himself sarcastically thinking of Gracia correcting him about Mustang's proper title the night before. Thinking of Gracia made him think of Elysia and he refused to go over that subject once again considering it had left him with a long day ahead of him with only a couple of hours of sleep to get him through it. But he was unable to chase those thoughts away of Elysia so when the butler came with his breakfast he refused to eat and only sipped some coffee and smoked another cigarette as he stood outside on his balcony breathing the fresh air. A knock on the door and the maid's voice informing the butler that the town-car was there for Edward made him realize he needed another cigarette before he could leave. As the butler was literally pushing Edward down the stairs towards the front door Edward remembered that he conveniently forgot his pocket watch and said he had to go back upstairs to get it. The butler refused to get out of Edward's way and produced the forgotten pocket watch and clipped it to Edward's military coat with a smug look of triumph at finally outsmarting his master. Edward looked down at the older gentleman and couldn't help but smile back in defeat. They had played this game so many times throughout the years it was becoming harder for Edward to think up new ways to out-think the old man.

"So good of you to join me Fullmetal," the Fuhrer said as Edward sauntered casually as he came to stand next to Roy Mustang, Fuhrer of Amestris and the cause of almost all of Edward's annoyance. "I really hope it's not too much of an inconvenience for you to stand alongside me as one of my Generals should."

"You should know the answer to that," Edward said as he stood next to the Fuhrer and put a cigarette in his mouth. Before he could reach for his lighter he saw a white gloved hand appear in front of his face, the fingers snapped and his cigarette lit.

Edward smiled. "So you are good for something."

"Just put it out before the people see you," Mustang said putting his hand in his pocket to slip his glove off.

"Like they don't know the great General Elric doesn't have a few bad habits," Edward said. He looked sideways at the Fuhrer. He was hoping for some sign of irritation by the remark in return for Edward having to put up with the ridiculousness of the parade, which just made Edward feel like a fool and a prized possession of the Fuhrer's that was brought out on special occasions for people to admire.

"It's easily overlooked if it doesn't get too out of control."

Edward stared at Mustang. Something wasn't right. Normally the Fuhrer would express great dislike and would reprimand Edward for the way he chose to spend his off time at taverns drinking and gambling. But he noticed unusually dark circles under Roy's eyes and he seemed strained, like he was carrying a great burden. He wondered if it had something to do with the tensions in Xing between some Ishbalan refugees who had been settled there for the last fifteen years. There had been no reports of any attacks between the natives of Xing and the Ishbalan's but pressure was high, particularly in a small town in the western province of Xing, called Chenxing, that was known for it's very religious rigidity that even the ruling clan of Xing found hard to govern. The Ishbalan's thought they had found a place where they could live and worship peacefully in a town that had similar ideas though of a different religion. It was bound to happen, after fifteen years of living side by side that young Ishbalan's would fall in love with Xing natives and vice versa with the result being angry parents and religious leaders feeling the combined religions in a family would start a slow and steady deterioration of each religion's ideals. That they would mix and create a whole new religious branch and each religion's "leaders" were not thrilled of the idea of losing future impressionable young minds to "nurture" and "cultivate".

"What's wrong with you?" Edward finally asked as they stood in silence for several seconds. Roy didn't answer right away.

"I'm sure you've heard," Mustang finally said as the float they were standing on lurched forward and began the slow crawl through the streets of Central where the sidewalks would be jammed packed with the people of Amestris, filled with many who had traveled long hours to catch a glimpse of the Fuhrer and the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"You mean the Ishbalan settlers in Xing?" Edward asked going along with his first gut feeling to explain Mustang's stressed out appearance.

"Yes," Roy sighed wanting to talk over the situation with his best General. "There have been reports of religious rebels attacking Ishbalan places of worship. But this is not the time or place to discuss it. It'll have to wait till all of today's festivities are over."

"You could cancel the ball tonight," Edward suggested trying to be helpful, though, mostly for his own benefit. He wasn't looking forward to having to remain tightly encased in his dress uniform for several more hours.

"You'd love that wouldn't you," Mustang said smiling for the first time. "No, everything will go as planned today. The situation doesn't directly involve all of Amestris but the Ishbalan's were promised equal protection as citizens no matter where they are so we still need to be involved with the matter in Xing." Mustang sighed then perked up a bit and forced a smile and began waving as the first of the crowds came into view as the parade float turned a corner.

"Well, just don't send me over. I've had enough with religious zealots," Edward muttered through his fake smile.

"Of course you would be my first choice," the Fuhrer muttered back still waving. "You have plenty of experience," he said sarcastically looking at Edward. Edward rolled his eyes and continued looking ahead, trying to look as if he liked standing on a parade float in the hot sun wearing an even hotter military suit.

Elysia and her mother had refused the Fuhrer's invitation to ride on the float. It was one thing to be supported by the Fuhrer with the generous allowance that had been given to both women but neither felt the obligation to stand alongside the Fuhrer as the wife and daughter of a long dead war hero. They were both grateful for the fact that they did not have to obey orders as those in the military had too and were relieved of the embarrassment of being paraded as part of the Fuhrer's trophy collection. But Elysia did get up early to catch a glimpse of Edward in his dress uniform looking utterly uncomfortable. Try as she might, she still couldn't stop thinking about Edward so she was trying a new tactic. To allow her thoughts to resume their obsession till she grew tired of him. _It's only because I've just arrived in town and he's the first handsome guy I've seen so far. After the ball tonight he'll just return to being Uncle Edward_, she thought hoping the distraction of other officers would clear her head of Edward.

She stood on the balcony that overlooked the main street. The street contained the townhouses of several military officers and their families, politicians, other wealthy Central inhabitants as well as Edwards own home two doors down and Elysia and her mother. They rarely used the place since her mother preferred her other house in the country and Elysia had spent most of her time in ladies boarding schools. The townhouse with it's balcony facing the main street offered the perfect view of the parade as it made it's painfully slow progress down the street. Elysia could come and go as she pleased and not have to wind her way through the crowded sidewalk that made it impossible to leave their home as the parade was in progress.

To pass the time till the Fuhrer and Edward's float came by Elysia spent it sketching various people in different states of activities. She was in the middle of sketching a little boy pulling his sister's braid when she happened to look up to see the anticipated float. Seeing Edward in his dress uniform was worth the wait. Elysia began to sketch furiously not forgetting to add the detail of his medals that hung proudly, though knowing Edward, embarrassingly as well, from his chest. She made a mental note to make sure she teased him about the medals when she saw him at the ball later that night. Looking up from her sketch pad she found that she too was being observed closely though Edward was more likely to be sketching her in his mind than on a sheet of paper. She smiled and waved at him and received the same gesture in return. She stood watching him admiring how good he looked in his uniform and noting how he stood a couple inches taller than the Fuhrer and how much better he looked with short hair. She remembered how he used to keep it long and as a young girl he would let her brush it. But the short hair definitely worked for him and she really liked how the sun reflected off his golden hair and that it hadn't darkened as he got older as her own did. She had been born with light hair but as she got older it darkened to the color of her father's. Yes, there were many things Elysia was admiring about Edward as he passed by on the parade float. To keep from looking like a fool staring so much she pointed towards her chest then at him. Edward understood the gesture and looked down at his medals. He had tried hiding the damn things many times but his butler would retrieve them even when Edward had buried them in the back yard using alchemy. But somehow the butler always brought them back safe and sound.

Edward smirked, looked over at Mustang and rolled his eyes. From Elysia's vantage point she saw the roll of the eyes clearly and laughed. She continued watching Edward as he continued watching her, at least, as far as he could keep his neck turned without turning his entire body. Roy, noticing Edward's attention still focused behind him turned around to see what Edward was looking at. Roy caught a quick glimpse of Elysia standing at the balcony and thought he saw her staring back at Edward as well. He looked back to give Edward a curious look. But his General didn't noticed when he finally had to focus ahead of him as they turned another corner taking Elysia completely out of sight. Mustang also began to sense something different from Edward. He seemed to be in a better mood and kept a smile on his face through the rest of the parade like he actually enjoyed being there.

The remainder of the day was spent strolling through the multitude of craft and food booths set up in the grounds within the park that had been developed in the middle of Central. The Fuhrer officially began the festival by stopping at the entrance of the park after the parade for the ribbon cutting ceremony. The Fuhrer's fifteenth anniversary celebration had been designated as the parks official opening day and the citizen's of Central finally got the opportunity to see what the results were of over a year of transplanting trees and the planting of small flower gardens that had been cultivated produced. People were awed and excited to stroll through the park. Many didn't get to enjoy nature very often since it was only enjoyed outside of Central. The park had been a very highly anticipated addition to making Central worthy of being the center of Amestris' government and symbolized the country's growth in peace and prosperity.

Edward was very impressed by the park. He only wished he was able to enjoy it alone without having to tag along with the Fuhrer. The Fuhrer only had six other people besides Edward in his company. They were General Armstrong, Colonel Havoc, Chief of Security Riza Hawkeye, another General along with two representatives from Liore and Ishbal. But wherever the Fuhrer's group went a dozen security officers would be continuously keeping citizens from getting too excited about seeing in person several heroes of Amestris not to mention the Fuhrer himself walking around speaking with everyone. They casually strolled past booths of local merchants and artists. Edward couldn't resist stopping at one booth to purchase several hand-made toys for his nephew's and niece's. The artist, who had refused any payment from the great Fullmetal Alchemist, discovered that when he sat down he felt a rather uncomfortable lump in his back pocket. Investigating produced a large wad of bills that had not been there before the Fullmetal Alchemist had stopped by.


	4. Chapter 4

As much as Edward was anxious to see Elysia at the dinner and ball, he really wasn't in the mood to be mingling with anymore dignitaries and having to watch his language in front of people. Plus he'd have to go several more hours without a cigarette and he thought he was going to have a fit of hysterics earlier when he was stuck watching several dance and singing troupes perform after their tour of the park. But he stood there, next to the Fuhrer, like the loyal dog of the military he was and plastered a fake smile on his face as he shook hands and exchanged pleasantries as the guests arrived for the evening festivities.

He caught a glimpse of Elysia climbing the stairs with her mother, and Edward's fake smile smoothed into a real one and he greeted her warmly when she approached. Edward noted how pretty she looked in her slinky black evening gown. Elysia was not necessarily breathtakingly beautiful but she was very pretty and there was a lively spirit she projected. Edward could see it in her eyes and the way she smiled. She looked sweet and innocent but Edward had a feeling that wasn't all there was to Elysia.

Elysia was happy to see Edward too, noting how much more handsome he looked up close in his dress military uniform then he did when she observed him from the distance of her balcony earlier that day. As Elysia got closer she saw that it was a different uniform than the one Edward wore for the parade. It was a much darker blue which would have overwhelmed any other officer in a sea of deep navy but Edward glowed with his blond hair and golden eyes.

Edward took Elysia's hand to shake it, then leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You're going to have to help me escape."

"Why is that?" Elysia asked laughing.

"There's no gambling," Edward said with a wink. "And I'm dying here. I haven't had a cigarette for hours. You cause a disturbance and I'll sneak away when nobody is looking."

"You can count on me," Elysia said winking back at him. Neither Elysia nor Edward noticed the curious looks of the Fuhrer and Gracia Hughes as they greeted each other. Gracia looked to the Fuhrer and he seemed to take the cue and leaned over to greet Elysia.

"Elysia, I'm so glad I've finally managed to get you and your mother to attend one of these silly anniversary dinners."

"I'm glad we came," Elysia answered with a quick glance towards Edward.

"Well, I've arranged the seating so that you and your mother may see some new faces as well as some old friends. I'm hoping to convince you and your mother to stay in Central for awhile."

"That may not be too hard to do," Elysia said looking at Edward again.

"Well, come in, have some champagne and enjoy yourselves," the Fuhrer said as he ushered Elysia and Gracia into the dinner hall.

More guests arrived and filled the dining hall. Elysia stayed close to her mother. There were some familiar faces amongst the military guests. Many of the officers had been friends with Elysia's father and had kept in touch with Gracia. But other than the officers there were not very many people that Elysia knew until she spotted Elizabeth Armstrong. Elysia and Elizabeth had gone to school together and became close friends. Elysia knew that under normal circumstances, that if her father had not been considered a war hero and been a close friend and supporter of the current Fuhrer, she never would have attended the same school as Elizabeth. Elizabeth came from money, old money that had been in the Armstrong family for years. But unlike most of the other girls who had attended the same ladies college as Elysia who came from old money, Elizabeth didn't act like it and Elysia liked her more than anyone else at the school so she was especially excited to see Elizabeth at the ball. Excusing herself from her mother Elysia weaved her way through the crowd toward her friend. When Elizabeth spotted Elysia coming her way a wide bright smile spread across her rosy face and her eyes lit up.

"Elysia!" She exclaimed as she embraced her friend. "I'm so glad you're here. Now I'll be able to enjoy myself!"

"Elizabeth, I'm not that exciting," Elysia said.

"Oh yes you are!" Elizabeth exclaimed hugging her friend again. "Most of the girls we went to school with are here and I've been trying to avoid them. And there are no eligible young men here that are not officers. I'm so tired of officers," she sighed thinking about how thrilled her family would be if she did marry an officer. It was a longstanding tradition that the Armstrong family either entered the army or married an officer. But her face lighted up once again. "But there is one officer that was easy on the eyes," Elizabeth said with a little twinkle in her eye. "Did you see General Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Elysia looked at her friend suspiciously. "Yeah, I did," she said cautiously.

"Wasn't he handsome? Now if there was one officer I'd dance with it would be with General Elric," Elizabeth said giggling.

"Would you now?" Elysia said not sharing any of her friend's enthusiasm wishing the sudden feeling of jealousy would go away. She tried to push away the feeling that she should be the only one to dance with Edward. But the persistent possessiveness that came over her wouldn't go away. _But __it's not like Edward and I are together! Why am I upset with Elizabeth thinking Edward is handsome? He is! But still, I really hope he doesn't dance with her tonight._

Elysia turned out to be the belle of the ball. When several officers learned who she was, poor Elysia was not able to sit down for a moment since entering the ball room. She took relief when dinner was called and the guests took their seats at either one of the five large dining tables overflowing with fine china, crystal and flourishing centerpieces. As Elysia entered she felt an arm entwine around hers and she looked to her right and saw that is was Edward guiding her to her seat.

"I do believe you are the belle of the ball this evening," Edward joked pulling Elysia's chair out for her.

"Unfortunately," Elysia sighed as she sat down. "My poor feet! They've been abused! Don't they teach officers to do anything else other than follow orders and shoot guns?"

"I'll have to remember to add dancing lessons in between the firing lessons and how to take orders mindlessly then," Edward said smiling at Elysia. "Now close your eyes."

Elysia looked at Edward, confused by the sudden request. "Go on," he urged so she complied. After a couple of seconds Edward gave her the okay to open her eyes. In his hand was a pillow.

"For you to rest your feet," he said as he bent down to place the pillow at her feet. Elysia smiled gratefully at him and slipped off her shoes quickly to rest her aching feet. She was just about to ask where he got the pillow when she happened to glance to her left and noticed the chair next to her own did not look as comfortable as the rest.

"Don't tell anyone about the pillow, all the ladies will want one," Edward whispered in her ear as he left to find his own seat. Elysia couldn't help from blushing and feeling very pleased with the attention Edward was showing her. She followed him with her eyes as he walked to his seat next to the Fuhrer. She was so absorbed watching Edward that she didn't hear the polite throat clearing of the gentleman who had slid into the hard dining chair to her left. After a couple more throat clearings he finally had Elysia's attention. Turning, Elysia found a rather shy, awkward young man nervously smiling at her. He was about her age and had the air of being well educated about him.

"Excuse me," he said quietly. "I'm sorry to be so forward, Ms. Hughes. The Fuhrer has told me a lot about you. I'm Jol Haren."

"Well," Elysia said smiling politely but with a seed of suspicion being planted into the back of her mind. "How do you do, Mr. Haren? How is it you know the Fuhrer? You're not an officer. Or were you lucky enough to get out of wearing those stiff uniforms."

"No," Jol said shyly casting down his eyes. "I'm not an officer. I'm a doctor. Soon I'll be the Fuhrer's primary physician. My uncle has been treating the Fuhrer for years. But he'll be retiring soon so I will be taking his place."

"I see," Elysia said looking over at the Fuhrer. He was looking right at Elysia and Jol and seemed to be very pleased with himself. Elysia could feel her cheeks coloring but not from embarrassment but from a twinge of anger. The suspicion she had just felt a minute ago now began to take root. But looking back at Jol Haren she found only complete innocence. There was nothing unnatural about him. It was as if he had been anticipating this meeting with her for some time. It was a genuine anticipation that had nothing to do with following orders but by being convinced, with the help of the Fuhrer of course, that Elysia was someone Jol would be able to find a common interest with.

Elysia was lost as to what to do. Jol Haren seemed nice and had boyish good looks but he didn't have much to say and throughout dinner Elysia found herself racking her brain for something to talk about with him. Others around her at the dining table provided lively conversation that she enjoyed but she felt bad leaving Jol out and tried to engage him when she could. But he was so shy and unsure of himself it was almost irritating to Elysia. But the way Jol looked at Elysia made it worse. She could tell he liked her immediately and enjoyed her talking to him but she was not able to feel any genuine interest in him. She wanted to be interested in him. She thought it was probably best. He seemed about the same age as her and he was good looking and seemed kind and gentle. But unfortunately, she saw Edward first when she returned to Central and she realized that her obsessing over Edward was turning into something else. Edward had immediately staked a claim in her heart within those first few minutes of seeing him after so many years and she was sure that she didn't want anyone else to do so. Giving Jol a longing look, wishing she could be more interested in him she sighed and looked over at Edward. Edward was engaged in conversation with General Armstrong and seeing him looking so lively and happy made her completely forget about Jol.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner was served and eaten, the guests returned to the ballroom for more dancing. Jol, being seated next to Elysia, had offered to escort her into the ballroom. They stood together for a couple of minutes at the edge of the dance floor watching the other dancers. Elysia had expected Jol to ask her to dance but he seemed frozen to his spot and he didn't utter a word. But just as Jol had worked up the courage necessary to ask Elysia for a dance, the Fullmetal Alchemist, General Elric, was before them bowing to Elysia as he lifted her hand and gently guided her toward the dance floor. Jol, not knowing how it had happened, was soon disappointed and angry with himself for letting Elysia slip away from him, so he ended up making his way to the refreshment table and stood there, watching Elysia dance with the General.

"That was a bit rude," Elysia chided Edward as he slipped his arm around her waist and turned her toward him as they began dancing to the waltz. Edward just gave her a sly grin.

"Perhaps," he said in his defense. "But I think it would have been a while before he got up the courage to ask you to dance and I could tell you wanted to dance right away."

"But it was obvious he was going to ask me," Elysia said looking back at Jol by the refreshment table. She felt bad for him but she had to be honest with herself that she was glad that Edward did come along.

"Well, you'll have more fun with me," Edward said with a conceited grin.

"Oh will I!" Elysia exclaimed. "Have you always been this conceited?" She asked jokingly. Before she could brace herself Edward started spinning her around in circles. Soon he was dancing with her with such flourish many of the other dancers had to get out of their way.

"It's just gotten worst the older I got," he finally answered with that same conceited grin giving Elysia a fit of giggles that she tried very hard to stifle.

Elysia danced most of the night. She danced with the Fuhrer and Colonel Havoc and some other officers who had been good friends with her father. But she always ended up back with Edward. Except when the Fuhrer steered clear of Edward and guided Elysia toward Jol with the pretense of getting something to drink. The Fuhrer, pronouncing he was too old to dance another one, suggested Elysia dance with Jol. They danced but not for long when Edward once again intruded. Elysia, not feeling so bad for Jol this time, just felt great relief for her poor feet that Jol had trod all over.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Elysia asked. "You're the only one who hasn't stepped on my feet a dozen times."

"Winry," Edward said. "During the celebration when Mustang became Fuhrer. I did a lot of damage to her feet and she vowed to teach me to dance, even if it killed me. And it nearly did."

Elysia laughed. "I'll have to thank Winry next time I see her."

Edward looked down at Elysia and laughed. She looked completely worn out and a bit dizzy. "You don't look so good," he told her.

"Let's see how good you look when you've been spun dizzy," she answered back. At the end of the ballroom stood tall, glass doors that opened out into a vast garden that was lighted for the guests to stroll through and enjoy the cool night air. Edward slowly guided Elysia towards the doors, weaving his way carefully through the other guests. As they stepped out Elysia took a deep breath of the night air and felt some relief from the stuffy ball room. They walked together in silence, Elysia still holding onto Edward's arm to keep the dizzy feeling from overwhelming her and partly because it felt right to her and she didn't want to let go. Slowly they made their way to a metal bench next to a water fountain and sat down together.

"You know, I just remembered something," Edward said as he lit a cigarette and leaned back casually.

"What's that?" Elysia asked kicking off her shoes gratefully.

"We share the same birthday," Edward said looking up at the clear, night sky filled with stars. Elysia glanced at him and smiled then turned to look up herself.

"I remember that night like it was yesterday," Edward continued thinking back twenty years ago. "That's when I performed alchemy for the first time without a transmutation circle."

"How did you do it?" Elysia asked interested. She knew Edward and Alphonse were there at the time of her birth but there wasn't much else she had been told regarding that day.

"I accidentally heated up a tub of water," Edward remembered fondly. "Al and I were so scared Gracia was going to die. Though it didn't help that she kept yelling she was going to."

Elysia laughed along with Edward.

"It was really something to see at the time, being as young as I was," Edward said thinking back to that cold snowy night. "To see this tiny person born from another…"

"I think the only one brave enough to hold you was Nina," Edward continued but stopped suddenly. Before Elysia could ask who Nina was Edward stood up.

"We should get back," he said. Elysia watched him curiously as he dropped his cigarette and ground it out with his boot, wondering why the sudden change in his attitude. His face was a blank mask but she could tell he was trying very hard to hide what he was really feeling and she noticed he was trying to avoid eye contact with her as well. Reaching down to put her shoes back on she asked, "Who is Nina?"

"Just someone who died a long time ago," he said abruptly, without realizing he was using the same tone he usually reserved for lower ranking officers to make it clear to drop the subject.

_More secrets, huh_, Elysia thought knowing he was trying to hide something from her._ What kind of government has Roy put together? Promising an open government for the people, yet there is always something that doesn't fit. Just like my father's death_. _Telling me he was a war hero but at the time of his death he was stationed in Central and the civil war in Liore had just begun. Oh yes, I'm not stupid. I know how to read, how to put two and two together_, Elysia thought bitterly, getting angry and feeling slightly hurt from the tone of his voice.

"Perhaps you're right, we should get back then," Elysia said getting up and stalking past Edward her anger clearly heard and showing.

"What's wrong with you?" Edward asked a little surprised by her sudden open hostility.

She turned around and glared at him. "Nothing," she said in her sweetest, most innocent voice with the look of the devil in her eyes.

As Elysia reentered the ballroom fuming with anger, the first person she bumped into was Jol Haren.

"Oh, hello Ms. Hughes," he greeted her blushing.

"Hi," Elysia said still angry and realizing she was no longer in the mood to be sociable or pleasant. But when she saw Edward step into the ballroom after her, she suddenly had a change of heart. Turning her attention back to the young doctor she gave him a warm, friendly smile.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked hoping she put just the right amount of interest into her question to make it sound believable that she really cared.

"Not really," he answered blushing again at her sudden friendliness but feeling very pleased by it. "I'm not much of a dancer."

Elysia looked him up and down and smiled. "We'll see about that," she said as she took his hand and dragged him to the dance floor, her aching feet forgotten.

Edward had just spotted Elysia as she was dragging the poor young doctor helplessly to the dance floor. Feeling a roar of jealously tear though him, that surprised even himself, he did an about face. He did not want to watch Elysia dancing with someone else and started to head back outside. But instead of being able to follow through with his plan, he bumped into Colonel Havoc. Edward, without acknowledging the Colonel's presence, tried to maneuver around him but soon noticed how uncooperative the Colonel was being.

"Before pulling rank on me, Ed, let's talk," Jean said before Edward could say anything and motioning for the General to follow him. Edward, hoping Jean would talk about something that might make him forget the fit of jealousy he was feeling, went along after the older Colonel.

"That poor kid," Jean said as they came upon the dance floor with Edward wishing he hadn't followed a fool of a lower ranking officer. But instead he was forced to stand and quietly observe the other dancers and he tried very hard not to glare so much at Elysia and Jol dancing.

"This better be good," Edward said annoyed with Jean.

"He was looking all over for her and now that she's with him, he doesn't seem to know what to do next." Jean said nodding towards Jol and Elysia. "He wasn't the only one to notice her absence, or yours," he continued after a pause.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked looking sharply at the Colonel.

"Nobody is as well trained as me to NOT be distracted by such a lovely party," Havoc said reassuringly. "But when you're a mother and your only daughter is surrounded by officers you can't expect her to not worry when her daughter leaves with one," he explained then dropping his voice so only Edward could hear continued. "Gracia rushed over to the Fuhrer and had a rather intense whispered conversation with him." Edward didn't say anything feeling a little embarrassed and distressed, though he didn't understand why he would be feeling so distressed.

"He's not who she wants to be with right now," Havoc said motioning toward Elysia and Jol as they swept by, Elysia clearly leading Jol and avoiding any eye contact with Edward and trying very hard not to look his way.

"Since when did you become a mind reader?" Edward asked annoyed.

"Ed," Havoc laughed slapping Edward on the back good-naturedly. "The two of you are horrible at hiding your emotions. It was very obvious that Elysia enjoyed dancing with you and you made it very obvious you enjoyed dancing with her."

"Why don't you mind your own business," Edward grumbled feeling another rush of embarrassment. _Could you have been more obvious Edward?_, he thought to himself.

"Well, there's something you should keep in mind," Havoc said leaning closer to Edward and ignoring his last comment. "There is a reason Roy seated the young doctor next to Elysia." Edward looked at Havoc in disbelief then sought out the Fuhrer. When Edward found the Fuhrer amongst the crowd he noticed how Mustang looked very smug and rather pleased with himself as he watched Elysia and Jol dancing. Edward wasn't surprised that Roy would do such a thing, it was just like him to meddle, but his meddling with Elysia gave Edward another reason to want to kick the living flame out of the Fuhrer.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward had just left a meeting with the Fuhrer and had a couple of hours before he had another one with his own staff. Needing a break from having to think so much he decided to take a walk around the new park in Central. It was an unusually hot day so Edward freed himself from the bulk of his military jacket and walked along the unworn pathways that weaved through the park with his jacket slung through his arm, hands in pockets with the top two buttons undone of his shirt. It was good to get away. The meeting with the Fuhrer had left him depressed and feeling a bit guilty, though he knew he had no direct involvement with the Ishbalan refugees in Xing. But the fact that State Alchemists and the very military he was part of had past involvement still created a twinge of guilt he couldn't shake off. But he had stayed in the military to see that such things never happened again.

As he walked along, slowly allowing his thoughts to evaporate under the hot sun, he spotted Elysia sitting at a park bench sketching. Seeing her made his heart race and without telling them too his legs started moving him in her direction. He did manage to tell his legs not to move so fast and stopped a couple of feet away from her. She was so engrossed in her sketch that she didn't look up or notice him nearby. He started to think he shouldn't bother her when he remembered the last time he saw her a week ago. Elysia had clearly been upset with him and he too as he watched her dancing with the young Mr. Haren. _Perhaps she's better off_, he thought. _The doctor is more her age and I'm too old and I gave up any kind of life of my own when I joined the military_. Now, the mind is more reasonable than the heart and the heart has a way of ignoring everything the mind thinks, so when Edward remembered Jol Haren dancing with Elysia again, it drove him to take those final strides to approach her.

"Hey," he said as he stood beside her, peering down at her sketch, feeling a bit nervous.

"Hey to you," she said without looking up. Edward hoping for more of a response didn't know what to do or say next. He finally settled on sitting next to her on the bench.

"Hot day," he said choosing to start with a little mindless chit chat.

"Yes, it is," Elysia answered, still not looking up from her sketch except to glance at her art subject, which was a large fountain with two small children playing near, splashing each other.

Edward, feeling like he made a mistake disturbing her got up and began to walk away.

"I'm sorry," he heard Elysia say stopping him in his tracks.

Elysia surprised herself actually voicing her thoughts aloud. She hadn't intended too but it came out before she could stop herself. But she realized she was glad she did say something. She didn't want Edward to leave.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about," Edward said turning around glad that she was looking up at him as he did so.

"Yes there is," Elysia said looking away embarrassed. "I've been sitting here thinking," she explained. "I acted like a child that night. There was no reason for me to get upset with you."

"Why is that?" Edward asked sitting back down next to her.

"I know Roy is still covering things up. Especially the years before he became Fuhrer and I'm sure a lot of it is to protect me, Amestris, you and Al, but just know this," and she turned and looked Edward straight in the eye, her green eyes flashing. "I'm not dumb. I'm not some artist who just buries their head and hides within their art and that's all I see. I can see other things and I can put the pieces together, even if the pieces don't match and they're not all there. If there's something I don't need to know then just tell me. Don't brush me off or ignore me."

Edward was taken back by her sudden forcefulness and discovered he was very attracted to this forceful side of her, especially the flashing green eyes. He felt a sudden urge to kiss her but restraining himself he settled on explaining instead.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he began thinking back to the way he had acted when Nina's name had come up. He hadn't thought about her in years but the suddenness of the subject brought back old feelings of guilt and sadness that he just wasn't prepared to deal with them again after all those years. "You do deserve the truth. If anyone does, you deserve it more," he said looking her in the eye. "But some of us are still not ready to talk about it."

Elysia looked at Edward, the fire that had lit up inside her diminished. Looking into his eyes there was such sadness there that it almost broke her heart. She looked away quickly feeling she would cry if she continued looking at him. She had meant to give a proper apology and hadn't intended on making him feel he had to apologize to her as well. The look in his eyes made her feel horrible for her outburst.

"I have to apologize again," she said trying to smile, hoping he hadn't noticed how close to tears she was. "I didn't want it to sound like you had to apologize as well."

"I therefore will apologize once again because I must disagree. You deserved an apology too," he said smiling back. Elysia looked back up at him and saw the sadness had faded from his eyes. "Now, if we're done apologizing, can I take a closer look," he said indicating her sketch.

After admiring some of her other sketches and refusing to sit still for her to start a sketch of him, Edward offered to treat Elysia to lunch.

* * *

"Roy has asked me to paint his portrait," Elysia said as they finished their lunch on the outside patio of a nearby restaurant. Edward had just lit a cigarette and smirked. 

"Just don't forget the horns and tail," he said sarcastically after exhaling a puff of smoke. Elysia laughed.

"Why is it you don't get along?" She asked. "It is a little strange considering you are a General and everyone says you're the only one he trusts."

Edward shrugged. "Old habit," he said taking a drag off his cigarette. "I just wouldn't feel like myself if I didn't insult him in some way."

"Well, I'm a little nervous. I've painted portraits before but it's a little intimidating to have my first major work be of the Fuhrer."

"Don't worry, you couldn't make him look worse then he already does. You might actually improve his looks," Edward said pulling out his pocket watch. "A bit sad if the artwork looks better than the subject."

"In a way that is the goal of an artist," Elysia said laughing. Edward laughed along with her then sat up, all merriment gone as he checked the time on his watch.

"Shit," he said under his breath. "I have a meeting with my staff in a few minutes. I'd walk you home but I did schedule the damn thing," Edward said looking at her apologetically.

"I'm sure I can handle walking home on my own," Elysia said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Good to here," Edward answered back as he stood up and pulled his jacket on and put out his cigarette. He paused for a moment wondering how he should say goodbye. Actually saying goodbye or see you later just didn't seem right and kissing her goodbye was definitely out of the question even though he really wanted to. Then inspiration hit.

He took her hand and bowed deeply. "Till we meet again, Lady Elysia," he said as he kissed the top of her hand. He got a little giddy seeing her blush and almost laughed aloud when she pulled her hand away in mock disgust.

"Go away," she said as Edward walked back toward Central headquarters for his staff meeting smiling back at her.

* * *

"Is that you Elysia?" Gracia called from the sitting room when she heard the front door open. 

"Yes," Elysia answered as she entered the room. Gracia was seated with some embroidery in her hand looking up at her daughter smiling.

"You must have found some good subjects to sketch," Gracia said. "I was expecting you home for lunch."

"I'm sorry," Elysia apologized. "I ran into Edward at the park and we had lunch together."

"Oh," Gracia said and lowered her head and began to concentrate, very intently on her embroidery. Elysia, sensing her mother had nothing else to say to her started for the stairs to head to her bedroom.

"The Fuhrer invited us to join him for dinner tonight," Gracia said not looking up from her embroidery. Elysia stopped and looked at her. "I was going to refuse," her mother continued, "but I think we'll accept. You don't have any plans tonight, do you?" She asked looking back up at her daughter.

"No," Elysia said. She looked at her mother curiously. She had such a cold, impersonal air about her Elysia thought she was looking at a stranger.

"Good, I'll let the Fuhrer know," Gracia said smiling and getting up to head for the phone. "He mentioned it would be casual so don't worry about getting too dressy," she said over her shoulder as she reached for the phone.

"Okay," Elysia said as she made her way up the stairs to her room.

As she entered her room she closed the door and leaned against it, her mind in confusion. _What was that about?_ She asked herself. _She was so...so cold and disappointed...but about what?!_ Elysia had always known her mother to be so warm, gentle and kind but for that moment she was a different person to Elysia. It was a side of Gracia that Elysia had never encountered before. _Was it just because I had lunch with Edward? Why would she be upset about something like that?_ She wondered. _Is she worried I'm interested in Edward? If I was why should she be worried? We've known Edward for years but..._

Then that sneaky suspicion that Elysia had during the ball when she was seated next to Jol Haren returned and soon her confusion turned to anger and she started to pace around her room. _What business is it of hers? So what if I do like Edward. It's my life, besides; it's nothing, really... I've only been in Central for a week and have only seen Edward three times! It's nothing for her to be worried about!_

But Elysia knew it wasn't nothing and began to worry herself. Seeing Edward again that afternoon had stirred up even stronger feelings than she had that night they had returned to Central. She wondered if her mother would actually disapprove if her feelings towards Edward turned into something more. _Would she actually do something about it?_ Elysia wondered about her mother.

_No!_ Elysia thought. _It's silly! I'm getting ahead of myself. There's nothing to worry about. Edward is just like family. There's nothing there. There's nothing for her to worry about._

* * *

Later that night Elysia did not feeling so very comfortable. Elysia and her mother were picked up and driven to the Fuhrer's mansion for dinner. Upon their arrival Elysia discovered that perhaps her worries earlier were not so silly because standing next to the Fuhrer, as he greeted Elysia and Gracia, was Jol Haren. He looked very uncomfortable but his eyes lit up when he saw Elysia. 

"Gracia," the Fuhrer began, "I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Jol Haren. He is my new personal physician."

"Nice to meet you," Gracia said shaking the young mans outstretched hand.

"Likewise," the shy doctor said quietly.

"He was here giving me a physical and I felt it rude to turn him out before my dinner guests arrived. I hope you don't mind." He said smiling broadly patting Jol on the back.

"Of course we don't," Gracia answered smiling back. "The more the merrier!"

Elysia could only smile outwardly. _This is just a set up_, she thought as Jol offered his arm to escort her inside. _Roy__has been planning on introducing me to Jol for awhile now. I'm sure my mother had no idea but it's obvious to her now__and she looks like she approves_. Elysia gave Jol a half-hearted smile hoping it didn't look that way. He seemed not to have noticed and blushed.

"It's good to see you again," Jol said putting as much confidence as he could muster into his voice.

"It's nice to see you again too," Elysia said trying to be polite. She was starting to wish she was home. Then she found her thoughts drifting back to Edward that afternoon. She had such a good time with him during lunch. The jokes he told made her laugh until her sides hurt and she really loved the way the sun shone on his bright blond hair. Yes, she would have preferred to be holding onto Edward's arm at this moment. But instead she was with the shy doctor, and her mother and the Fuhrer were expecting her to have a good time when all she wanted was to be with Edward. _It's really becoming serious_, she thought to herself. _I don't know how it happened so suddenly but it has_.

"Are you okay Ms. Hughes?" Jol's question brought Elysia back out of her thoughts.

"Yes," she said clearing her mind. "Why do you ask?"

"I asked if you wanted something to drink but when I looked at you, you didn't seem to be yourself," Jol explained apologetically.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I let my thoughts run away with me," Elysia explained taking the glass of champagne he was offering her.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked, truly interested.

"Oh, nothing important," Elysia said shaking her head and taking a good long drink of the champagne. She saw a look of disappointment cross his face but what should she have told him she wondered. That she was thinking of Edward Elric!

* * *

The car ride home was a silent affair. Elysia didn't look at her mother the entire time and sat with her head against the window. _The evening was not so bad_, Elysia thought. _The food was good_. But the way her mother and the Fuhrer had carried on. They did nothing but heap praise on Jol and Elysia, always highlighting their good points to each other and always making sure the two sat together and were engaged in conversation. It was too much for her to bear and she considered faking a headache to get out of it early. Fortunately Jol excused himself for the evening having an early appointment with a patient the next day. Elysia had let out a sigh of relief when he finally managed to speak up and she was also able to proclaim that she was feeling tired. 

She knew that her mother and Roy were not too happy with her disinterest in Jol. They tried to hide it and cover their disappointment with false cheer, hoping that maybe in time she would. But she didn't care. They couldn't control her heart or emotions anymore than she could and running the evening through her head got her really annoyed and Elysia hoped her mother wouldn't say anything to her regarding Jol. All she wanted to do was lie down and go to sleep. She wanted to sort through her feelings about Edward but if she did that she knew she would never get any sleep and Elysia felt the best thing for her was sleep.

"Jol seems to be a fine young man," Gracia said breaking the silence. Elysia didn't answer.

"Didn't you thing so?" Her mother asked, prodding for an answer.

"Oh, yes," Elysia said with as much cheer as she could muster.

"The two of you certainly looked nice together," her mother continued. Elysia didn't answer and just kept staring out the window.

"Perhaps we'll do this again," Gracia pronounced happily and Elysia groaned inwardly and closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next two weeks Elysia made sure she was in the same spot Edward had found her the last time they met in the park. And each time he always appeared. The first two days Edward came to sit with her for a few minutes but had to leave right away. But after that he extended his visits with Elysia and she was glad he did. They often went to lunch together, Edward always paying, refusing to let Elysia to do so when she offered. They took long strolls through the park talking and laughing. Elysia talked about her art classes and being confined in ladies boarding schools.

"The only person that makes school bearable," Elysia said one day, "Is Elizabeth Armstrong."

"That's General Armstrong's niece, right?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," Elysia said nodding remembering how her friend had admired Edward at the ball a week ago. "She was at the ball, didn't you meet her?"

"No," Edward said.

"Good," Elysia said without thinking then stopped in her tracks horrified. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Edward started laughing. "Why? Is she really cute?" He asked looking at her smiling.

"No," Elysia said without looking back at him and walked ahead of Edward.

"So she is cute," Edward said jogging ahead of her to face her. "When do you plan on introducing me to her?" He asked teasing her.

Elysia knew he was joking but she couldn't help feeling slightly jealous of her friend. Elizabeth was cute, beautiful actually with her long blond hair and blue eyes. She was always surrounded by boys when the men's and ladies schools held dances together. Elysia trying to swallow her embarrassment and jealousy held her head high and looked away from Edward.

"You meet Elizabeth on your own time," she said and turned to walk away.

"Get back here," he said catching up with her. "You know I'm only teasing." Elysia looked at him and couldn't help but smile.

"You really know how to push people's buttons," she said.

"It's a skill I'm really proud of," he answered back.

When Elysia wasn't sharing stories Edward often talked about the military, alchemy and his adventures with Al when he first became a State Alchemist. Elysia really enjoyed his stories when he was just a young kid traveling around Amestris getting in and out of trouble. Her favorite was how they tried to capture the thief Psiren in Aquroya. Elysia had heard Aquroya was beautiful and she wasted no time bombarding Edward with questions about the city considering it was now completely underwater. Elysia got a really good laugh when Edward told her how Al would pick up stray cats and then get upset with Edward when he told his younger brother to put them back.

"You're so mean Ed! I hate you!" Edward said with a pout, imitating his younger brother making Elysia laugh even more. "But he was the mean one, wanting to keep poor kittens in a cold suit of armor."

"It sounds like you two had a lot of fun," Elysia said once she could stop laughing.

"It was at times. I wish there had been more good times than bad though," Edward said with a sad far away look in his eyes. "I didn't give myself much of a childhood."

"Maybe you make up for it by acting like a kid now," Elysia teased trying to get Edward out of the sad mood she could see starting to come over him.

He gave her a grateful smile for not asking anymore questions about his first few years as a State Alchemist. Elysia wanted to know more but now was not the time for that. There was a lot going through Edward's mind and Elysia wanted to know everything but she knew there was plenty of time to discover Edward's secrets. And she was ready to put in the time and effort. Plus, she didn't want to spoil the good time they had walking through the park. The weather was always so nice and sunny and it didn't feel right to Elysia to start digging into Edward's past. She knew there were some really disturbing things. Rumors she had heard whispered about through the years. But when she was young she didn't understand what such things meant. Like homunculi and large scale sacrifices to make the Philosopher's stone and how exactly Alphonse Elric's soul got attached to a suit of armor. Elysia was curious but she was also afraid to hear the truth but that just made her want to know more. All these questions had one thing in common and that was Edward. The man she was falling in love with each time she saw him and if she was falling in love with someone, she wanted to know all there was. Good or bad she had decided.

_Yes_, Elysia thought. _There will be a time and place to find out all about Edward_. For now she enjoyed the fun, playful side of him.

But there was one other thing that Elysia had been thinking about a lot lately. Ever since Edward had mentioned that Winry had taught him to dance, Elysia had been wondering about them. She wanted to know why they did not end up together. She knew Winry was married, Elysia had been the flower girl for her wedding, but she knew Edward and Winry grew up together and were very close. She also remembered her mother whispering to a friend at the wedding that she had always expected Edward and Winry to get married. Elysia didn't know if it was a touchy subject and she didn't want to upset Edward by asking but her curiosity wouldn't stop pestering her about it and she wanted to relieve herself of thinking about it constantly. She was afraid the answer would make her think twice about spending so much time with Edward and she was also worried that maybe he still had feelings for Winry.

"Edward," Elysia started. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"You want to know what color underwear I'm wearing?" He asked grinning.

"No!" Elysia punching him in his arm after making sure she aimed for his left and not for his right automail arm.

Edward laughed rubbing the spot she had just hit. "Sure, go ahead," he said.

Elysia didn't say anything right away. She wasn't really sure of the best way to ask. Then she regretted even saying anything and wanted to tell him to forget it but she thought she might as well get it over with so she could stop obsessing over the subject.

"What happened between you and Winry?" She asked. It was the only way she could think of asking.

"What do you mean?" He said looking confused. "We're still friends. We write and visit with each other and she's still my mechanic."

"No, I don't mean that," Elysia explained. "It's just at Winry's wedding I remember my mother saying that she had expected the two of you to get married."

"Oh," Edward said looking away embarrassed. "I guess that happened because of me and my foolishness thinking I could save the world."

Elysia looked at him confused.

"When Bradley was killed," Edward said then paused and looked at Elysia trying to find a way to explain that fit with the history books. He knew eventually he would tell Elysia everything that wasn't in the books but he wasn't ready to get into all that at the moment.

"There was a lot of confusion in the military as to who should be in command," he continued. "There were other Generals who wanted to assume command but they were just as corrupt as Bradley. When we helped Mustang overthrow them and take control of the military, he promoted me to Lieutenant Colonel and gave me a command of my own. But it wasn't an order. He said I could take it or leave it now that Al had returned to his body." Edward stopped thinking back to that time fifteen years ago. It was the hardest decision he had ever made and one that he didn't decide on right away like he had done so many times before. Up to that point he had only made decisions that led him to the Philosopher's stone to restore Al's body. Then he was faced with something that affected his future and he would have to live with that choice forever. At the time Edward knew that if he stayed with the military, it would be for life. If he left he could have had a peaceful happy life and probably would have married Winry. But he chose the military. He chose to protect others so that they could live peacefully. When Edward thought back to it, he realized how much of a child he still was when he chose to stay in the military. Part of his choice at the time was to atone for his mistakes and he didn't feel he had the right to a normal happy life.

"When Drachma began their invasion, seeing an opportunity to come in and take over during the confusion, I knew Mustang needed help so I decided to stay. It was a long war and I was gone for a long time. Winry got tired of waiting and always being second because technically I did choose the military over her." Edward said then stopped.

"Oh," Elysia said not knowing what else she could say to all that. It was a lot more than she had expected to get from Edward. "Do you regret your decision?"

Edward didn't respond right away. Elysia could see that Edward was thinking it over. "No," he finally said. "When I really think about it, I'm glad I stayed in the military. I don't think I would have known what to do with myself if I left. I was twelve when I became a State Alchemist and was immediately put to work. At the time it was all I knew and I was good at it. It's worked out in the end. Winry is married with a daughter now and she's happy. I don't think I could have done that for her."

They continued walking along, each lost in their own thoughts. Elysia had never given a thought to what it could mean being with Edward while he was in the military. She wondered if it would affect their relationship in the future, if she would be happy with Edward. She was happy with him now and he was still a General but people are always happy when they discover they're in love at first. But when she really thought about it, Edward being in the military didn't really bother her that much. _Edward is a General_, she thought. _That's his job. Just like Al is a teacher and Winry is an automail mechanic. There isn't anything wrong with Edward being in the military_.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked her unexpectedly.

Elysia looked up at Edward and smiled. "Nothing," she said not ready to divulge what she really had been thinking about.

"Come on," Edward urged. "I can see the wheels turning in that head of yours."

Elysia smiled again. "I was just thinking I shouldn't have asked. I think it got us both a bit depressed." Elysia didn't want to lie to Edward but she also wasn't ready to confess her true feelings. Besides, the question had steered their conversation down a depressing road and Elysia was a little ashamed to have brought up the subject when she had told herself such things could wait. But it did help relieve her knowing that Edward had moved on from Winry. He didn't say it exactly but Elysia could tell that Edward had no deeper feelings for Winry other than friendship.

"You can ask me anything, no matter how depressing it is," Edward said and Elysia gave him a grateful smile. "And if you were wondering, and just too embarrassed to say so, I'll clear up the matter. They're blue."

It took Elysia a second to figure out what he was talking about before she pushed him off the path they were walking on, Edward cracking up laughing.

* * *

It was on one of these afternoons that the Fuhrer had gone down to Edward's office looking for him. When informed that the General was not in Mustang thought he might find Edward taking a stroll through the new park. Waving off his security detail, knowing he was fully capable of taking care of himself, he ventured into Central in search of his General. Mustang had wandered around the park for some time, not seeing Edward anywhere, but glad that he had the opportunity to enjoy being alone. He was in the middle of admiring the park when he stopped short, seeing something that made him forget the pretty trees that were blossoming. Not too far in front of him was Edward and Elysia, walking and chatting. Mustang stood rooted to his spot, watching them carefully. He watched the way Elysia laughed and looked at Edward. She was so at ease with Edward and looked at him with eyes full of wonder and admiration. The Fuhrer also noted how much more relaxed Edward seemed with Elysia and it did not escape his notice how they often brushed up against each other's arm. Turning quickly, embarrassed that he was watching them like a stalker and upset over the way the two of them seemed so interested and comfortable with each other, he marched back to headquarters. 


	8. Chapter 8

Elysia could not have been happier. The last two weeks were the most enjoyable she had ever had and it made her look forward to seeing Edward each afternoon in the park. She loved how he never refrained from cursing in front of her or telling her dirty jokes. Edward really knew how to make her laugh and upset her. He seemed to enjoy provoking outbursts of anger from her on purpose saying he liked the way her eyes flashed as her blood began to boil. She tried very hard not to succumb to his provocations because he did it on purpose but her temper always got the best of her. He especially liked to tease her about Jol Haren. Since the first dinner at the Fuhrer's, her mother and Roy had not gotten the hint that she was not interested in Jol and had continued making her attend more dinners with the shy doctor always present. It was noted by Edward how he was left out of these occasions but he found it rather funny.

"I'm sure Mustang is afraid I'll corrupt the poor guy," he teased one day. "He probably wouldn't want me seeing you either thinking I'd just corrupt you as well."

"It's too late for that," Elysia said laughing. "But it might not be such a bad idea for you to corrupt Jol. He needs to loosen up."

"If I did that then you might like being in his company more than mine," Edward said but not in the joking manner Elysia had been expecting.

It was the first time either of them had said anything regarding their relationship so far. For the last two weeks they just spent time together and casual observers would note that there was nothing out of the usual to indicate that there were any deeper feelings between the two of them. Elysia knew she did have feelings for Edward and suspected he felt the same way towards her but they had never let that be the focus of their conversations. Elysia swallowed nervously and tried to think of something to say. But before she could think of anything Edward bent toward her and kissed her.

It was completely unexpected and had caught Elysia off guard but it felt good. Her heart was hammering loudly and it seemed like that was all she could hear and feel. She thought her heart would burst through her chest, it was beating so hard. But she didn't want him to stop. It wasn't her first kiss, she had plenty experience from school dances with boys from the nearby men's college, but none of those clumsy attempts compared to Edward. Elysia realized with the kiss that she was completely in love with him.

As Edward moved away he said softly in Elysia ear, "I've wanted to occupy your evenings, so you weren't stuck with Roy and Jol but I've had to prepare my staff for departure."

Elysia not fully recovered from the unexpected, but very pleasant kiss just heard his last word. Departure.

"Where are you going?" She asked worriedly, regaining her senses quickly.

"So you would be sad to see me leave?" He asked smiling with a bit of relief that kissing her hadn't been such a bad idea.

"Of course I would!" She exclaimed. "Who will I get to take me out to lunch," she teased. "It saves me a lot of money you know."

"Hopefully not Jol Haren," he said taking her hand in his and they started walking along, their fingers entwined together. "I've been assigned the great task of seeing any Ishbalan refugees out of Xing on a volunteer basis in the hopes of preventing any conflict between them and the citizens of Chenxing."

Elysia found her self speechless with the thought of Edward going away. She had a fleeting thought that this was probably what it was like for her mother when her father was in the military and sent away on assignments.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked when she could finally talk.

"I don't know," Edward said. "I'm going to have to get back to headquarters soon. I have a meeting with Mustang."

Elysia looked up at him quickly. "Will I be able to write you?"

"Yeah," he said. "Send it in care of my office at Central headquarters. The staff staying behind will get it too me. I've got to go...are you okay?" He asked looking at her with a frown. Her mood had changed so drastically it worried Edward.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I'm just worried."

"Worried that I might run away with some Ishbalan refugee," he teased trying to make her smile.

"No," she said smiling a little. "I'm just worried about you."

"I'll be alright," he said reassuringly. "I've made it this far without too much damage."

"Losing an arm and leg isn't too much damage?" She said without thinking. She looked up at him horrified. She hadn't meant to say that and she didn't know how he would take it. She didn't want him to think she thought of him incapable of doing anything without making a costly mistake.

"That's why I like being around you," he said smiling but there was a sad look in his eyes. "You're honest and not afraid to say what's on your mind. I promise, I'll be alright. We're not anticipating anything more than some crying old ladies not wanting to leave their homes. It's a peaceful mission."

"I believe you," she said at last feeling a little reassured.

"Good," he said bending down to kiss her again getting her heart pounding. "I'll see you when I get back," he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah," she said holding back the tears that now threatened to spill. She knew he wasn't lying to her. But he also wasn't telling her everything. Sure they weren't expecting anything horrible to come from a peaceful mission but anything could happen in Xing. People are not easy to predict and she was scared something would happen that would create a disaster out of this Ishbalan evacuation.

She watched him walk away as the tears she had been holding back finally spilled. Elysia had the urge to run after him, give him one more kiss goodbye, just to hold onto him a minute longer. But she knew she had to let him go. She knew she would have no peace while he was gone though but she had to accept the fact that this could be the first of many goodbyes as long as Edward was in the military.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward entered the Fuhrer's office without knocking. Edward had been surprised that Mustang had refrained from building an elaborately over-sized office. But he knew it was part of the appearance he wanted to project, to show Amestris that Roy Mustang, the Fuhrer, had the people's concerns in mind. That he was the people's Fuhrer and not just some power hungry militant. Edward had secretly admired Mustang for his restraint. It was another reason Edward stayed in the military.

"Would it be too much to ask that you knock first?" The Fuhrer asked grumbling.

"Now if I did that it would give you time to hide something from me," Edward said taking a seat in front of the Fuhrer's desk.

"Are you prepared to move out?" The Fuhrer asked ignoring his General's comment and getting down to business.

"Yep, everything is all set," Edward reported.

"Good, you'll leave immediately. I want daily reports until you return," the Fuhrer said looking down at some paperwork bracing him self for what else he had to say to Edward.

"Of course, whatever you wish," Edward said getting up to leave thinking he was being dismissed.

"Before you leave, there's something else I wish to speak to you about," the Fuhrer said before Edward reached the door. He was still looking down at his desk, almost afraid to look Edward in the eye.

"And what would that be?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"I think you know...it's about Elysia Hughes," the Fuhrer said finally looking up at Edward with a sudden determination.

"And..." Edward prompted not sure he really wanted to hear what Mustang had to say. Edward had a feeling Mustang would get into his business and had suspected he and Elysia were being spied on.

"I think it best that you stop seeing her when you return." _There, it's done_, the Fuhrer thought to himself.

"Is that really any of your business?" Edward demanded fiercely.

Mustang knew Edward could be difficult and wouldn't like Roy getting involved with his personal life. But Mustang saw immediately that Edward genuinely cared for Elysia and it made it that much harder for Roy to continue. But he knew he had to. He had convinced himself it was best that Elysia not be involved with Edward.

"Yes, her father was a good friend of mine..." Mustang continued.

"And mine," Edward interrupted coldly.

"Yes, well..." Mustang stammered trying to muster the courage to face his General before continuing. "I don't intend to see Elysia go through what her mother did when Hughes was killed."

"You can't make me..." Edward began but was cut off by Mustang.

"I can order you too," Mustang said officially, raising his voice but wished as soon as he said it that he could take back his words. He rarely spoke to Edward that way.

"I can also resign," Edward countered almost ready to throw away his career if it meant keeping Mustang out of his personal business.

"You wouldn't resign," Mustang said calling the bluff, desperately hoping it was a bluff. "You would have done so years ago. You're the only one I can trust and I need you without any distractions. And Elysia does not need to be worrying about you. You're in the military Edward. Just remember what it did to Hughes and his family."

Edward froze his eyes flashing. It took him a minute to really absorb what Mustang was getting at and he shook, fighting to keep his guilt from overwhelming him and also to keep from exploding in anger. Mustang had played the guilt card and had one the hand. Edward eyed him dangerously, seething with anger; then straightening and clicking his heals together he saluted Mustang.

"Permission to leave, sir." Edward requested formally through clenched teeth.

"Permission granted," Mustang said quietly. He had expected an explosion of anger. Was now hoping for it actually. Anything other than the cold formality that Edward was now forcing himself to maintain. They had never bothered with military protocols when they were in each others company. But Mustang knew he had crossed the line with Edward and from now on it would be that way. He would still be able to rely on Edward, that much he was sure, but the casual familiarity and harmless bickering exchanges would be no more.

Edward left the room quietly.

"I hope you're happy."

Mustang turned around to see Riza Hawkeye enter the room from her office that was attached to the Fuhrer's.

"Who gave you permission to eavesdrop?" The Fuhrer questioned.

"As chief of your security, I believe it is my duty to eavesdrop," she answered.

"Well, it had to be done," he mumbled shuffling papers around on his desk.

"Did you have to play the guilt card?" She asked with a hard look in her eye.

"What else should I have done?" He exclaimed exasperated.

"Left them alone," Riza pointed out heatedly.

"No, I won't have Elysia seeing Edward. He's my best General but he's also a drunk. She doesn't need that," Mustang said.

"He only drinks when off duty," Riza said defending Edward.

"As well as gamble and whatever else he does with those whores," Roy continued feeling horrible about bringing up such things about his favorite and most dependable General. Sure he didn't approve of what Edward did and the Fullmetal Alchemist was free to do as he wished on his off time, but he had never used these faults against Edward's character before. Now they were weapons that he needed to defend his decision to keep Elysia and Edward apart.

"For the last two weeks he hasn't been near any of the taverns. But now after this I can assure you he will be a frequent visitor. Even more so than before." Riza countered.

"He still has too many issues to work out. Too much baggage..." Roy tried to explain defending himself, listing as many cons against Edward as he could. "Besides, he's too old for her. He's always been like an uncle... an older brother to her." The more he said the more Roy hated himself. Especially when he remembered how happy Edward and Elysia looked when he saw them walking in the park together.

"A twelve year age difference is not that much and Elysia is no longer a child. Is it Elysia you're trying to protect or are you just afraid of losing him as a General? You don't seem to care about how either of them feel. Why are you making him choose?" Riza demanded.

Roy had never seen her bat at eye when he issued his orders. Riza had always followed loyally, hardly questioning his decisions. But this was different. She was upset and she wasn't going to hide it from him as she may have done in the past.

"That's the way it's to be," Roy continued his voice rising. "Edward is too reckless. You know how he is. He puts himself in the line of fire when he doesn't need to. He's been lucky so far but luck will only get you so far before you're killed. I will not have Elysia go through the grief her mother did. End of discussion."

Riza, seeing it was no use to getting Roy to change is mind, saluted.

"As you wish, sir," Riza said as she went back to her own office slamming the door.

Roy collapsed into his chair mentally exhausted. He knew he was in the wrong that he shouldn't be meddling in Edward's and Elysia's business. But he had made a promise to see that Gracia and Elysia would be well cared for and protected. The only way to do that was to keep Edward and Elysia apart. _It will turn out for the best_, he thought to himself without much confidence.


	10. Chapter 10

Edward entered the makeshift communications tent. The officer setting up the switchboard saluted as Edward walked in.

"Almost ready, General," the officer said. Edward nodded and stood around to wait. The officer went back to work with more vigor now that the Fullmetal Alchemist was watching over his shoulder.

Edward's regiment had just crossed the border of Xing but had not reached the rendezvous point where Edward was to await the arrival of the Xing ambassador along with a peace keeping convoy. Since Mustang wanted daily reports from only Edward, he had to push the memory of his last meeting with the Fuhrer to the back of his mind each time he contacted Mustang. He needed to concentrate on the mission and the last thing he needed was to be distracted by the murderous thoughts he had back in the Fuhrer's office. Besides, his troop needed his attention more than his love life at the moment.

Edward began to pace as much as he could within the small confines of the tent as he waited. His pacing caused the communications officer much anxiety which just flustered him causing him to take longer than usual to set up a connection for Central. But Edward was not concerned with how long the officer was taking. His thoughts were preoccupied with an unknown dread that had crept upon him the last couple of days. Something wasn't right about this mission and Edward kept questioning whether Amestris should really be involved. Xing was a close ally but bringing a full regiment seemed a bit much to pull out Ishbalans, especially if they were capable of leaving on their own. Edward had only wanted to bring half the force he now had into Xing. He was worried it would look like an invasion and give people a reason to get stirred up in Chenxing seeing an army approach. But the Fuhrer insisted he bring the full regiment, that it was just a precaution and if he so chose could leave half his troop behind and continue with the Xing convoy into Chenxing.

"Sir, it's ready," the communications finally said breaking into Edward's thoughts. Edward sat down at the console to make his report.

"We're about two days away from the rendezvous point and preparing to make camp," Edward reported once he got the connection to go through after several attempts.

"Good," Edward heard despite the interference that was causing a bad connection. "The ambassador from Xing should meet up with you when you get there if they are not there already."

"We will await their presence then before moving forward," Edward responded wanting to get back to see that all camp preparations were being carried out.

"Fullmetal," the Fuhrer said before letting Edward off the line. "I've just received intelligence reports that arms may have been smuggled into Chenxing and the citizens are starting to get stirred up about the continued presence of the Ishbalans."

"Wait," Edward exclaimed not liking this new bit of information. "I thought someone from the Xing government had already gone in to spread the word that we would be coming to escort the Ishbalans out of the region. And what is this stirred up business? Do they intend on attacking the Ishbalans?"

"I don't know," the Fuhrer answered. "All the report mentioned was the possibility of arms being smuggled into Chenxing and a change in leadership among some of the religious zealots. The report is a month old but it just arrived moments before you made contact."

"All this is just getting to us now!" Edward exclaimed angrily. "What kind of intelligence is that?!"

"Ed, I need you to remain calm, this could get ugly," Mustang said his words breaking up. "We need to get the Ishbalans out without stirring up any trouble in Chenxing. I just hope we're not too late."

"I understand," Edward said through gritted teeth. "So we just wait for Xing's representatives to arrive?"

"Yes," the Fuhrer replied. "And don't try to send any scouts into Chenxing. I don't want to give them any reason to panic and do something stupid. Wait for the Xing ambassador; hopefully they can do something about those religious zealots. In the meantime, I'm trying to pull strings within the Xing government to find out more. Our own ambassador in Xing is a fool."

"I don't like this," Edward said worriedly. "I don't want to put my men in danger if it's not necessary. Xing should be handling the situation and take responsibility for the Ishbalan refugees. They did offer them sanctuary in the first place."

"I understand what you're saying Fullmetal," the Fuhrer said breaking up a little. "But we also promised the Ishbalans they would have the same type of protection as any other citizen of Amestris."

"I know," Edward said frustrated. "Just keep me informed of anymore intelligence."

"I will," the Fuhrer promised and Edward gave the communications officer the okay to disconnect the line.

* * *

A week had gone by since Edward's troop had arrived at the rendezvous point and the representatives from Xing had not arrived as promised. Edward was on edge. There was no word of any activity in Chenxing and Edward had sent out scout troops as far as he dared for a sign of the Xing ambassador's convoy. But there was no sign, no information. Even the Fuhrer had nothing new. 

So Edward sat quietly brooding over the entire situation. He'd been in situations before not knowing what to expect but for some reason this caused his stomach to tighten in knots more so than before. The waiting and mounting tension made Edward completely forget about the confrontation in Mustang's office before he had left. He still thought of Elysia but not knowing what was going on as his regiment sat useless pressed upon his mind more. He had just finished eating but by the looks of his plate it looked like he had just sat down to eat. He hated the inactivity, not knowing what was going on and what he should be doing in the meantime. But he had been ordered to stay put so Edward had taken his frustrations out on the officers and enlisted men, ordering drills, inspections and any other menial tasks he could think of to keep them busy and alert. Edward tried to keep himself busy as well. He studied the new alchemy books he had brought along, made sure all his paperwork was caught up and even sat for guard duty around the camp. But nothing worked. Nothing could alleviate the gnawing tension that he was feeling. Colonel Havoc, the only officer who dared to sit with Edward for dinner during these times smirked at him from across the table.

"What are you smirking at?" Edward asked irritably focusing his attention on the Colonel.

"I think I just saw a gray hair sprout on your head," Havoc said blowing out a cloud of cigarette smoke.

"Why don't you find something useful to do?" Edward asked glaring at Havoc, his own cigarette clenched, un-smoked between his fingers with the ash falling onto the tablecloth burning small holes in it.

"Here's your mail, sir!" A young officer said coming into Edward's dining tent, interrupting them. He handed over a bundled package of much handled letters. Edward hoped there was something in them to alleviate his tension. One was from Alphonse, his younger brother and the rest were normal reports from Central. Edward was disappointed that he hadn't received anything from Elysia. He had expected her to write and Edward had already written twice, despite the confrontation he had with Mustang before he left Central. It wasn't unusual for the mail to be late or for her letters to have gone astray, but the fact that Al had written and his letter was now clutched in Edward's hand and nothing from Elysia made him wonder if perhaps she hadn't written at all. Trying to push any unpleasant thoughts for the lack of a letter from Elysia he opened his brother's letter. He smiled as he read through it.

"Good news?" Havoc asked leaning over to look over the letters that Edward had put down.

"Yep, Al will be adding a new member to the family," Edward said smiling for the first time in a week, glad for some good news.

"Must be hard to keep track of all those kids?" Havoc said leaning back in his chair when he saw nothing of interest in the stack of letters.

"That's for sure. I'm starting to forget their birthdays," Edward joked stuffing Al's letter back in the envelope.

"Well, I'm happy for him and Gloria," Havoc said yawning. "Be sure to let them know for me."

"Will do," Edward said picking up another letter.

"Well, I'm going to hit the sack," Havoc said getting up stretching. He was used to Edward's unease during missions but he also knew that Edward hadn't been eating and sleeping much lately and that was unusual for him. "You should eat something and then get some rest," Havoc advised before leaving looking at Edward worriedly.

"I thought you were leaving," Edward said turning his attention to the rest of his mail. Havoc, knowing it was useless to try to argue with him, left the tent. Before Edward could get the next letter opened there was a commotion of voices outside his tent and the very familiar voice of Colonel Havoc calling above them, yelling for Edward.

"General! You're needed immediately!"

Edward jumped out of his chair and ran outside. There was a crowd of officers ten feet in front of his tent. They were all gathered around something on the ground. Edward made his way to the crowd and pushed through. On the ground was an Ishbalan with Colonel Havoc pouring water down the man's throat.

"What happened? Where did he come from?" Edward asked kneeling down next to the man.

"He just wandered into the camp, sir" an officer behind Edward said.

"And why was anyone allowed to wander into the camp, Lieutenant!" Edward shouted rounding on the young officer. Turning back towards the Ishbalan man, not really worried about the officer's excuses, he wondered if the man was capable of talking. He was thin and looked like he had been beaten not long ago.

"Where did you come from?" Edward asked gently.

"Chenxing," the man rasped. "They're rounding up...Ishbalans...said...liberate Chenxing from Ishbalan devils..."

"Okay, take your time," Edward soothed.

"Turned some into slaves...any who...resisted...taken outside city...shot...burned homes...temples..."

Edward stared down at the man horrified, and then looked up at Havoc who had the same look in his eyes.

"We can't wait for Xing representatives any longer!" Edward shouted. "Lieutenant! Take this man to the medical tent. See to it personally he's well cared for."

The Lieutenant, who had been the target of Edward's fury a moment ago, ran forward and called for another officer to assist him. Together, the two officers lifted the Ishbalan gently and took him to the medical tent. Edward stood up and with Havoc at his heals walked towards the edge of camp, leaving the crowed of men muttering and wondering what the General was going to do.

"What are you thinking?" Havoc asked trying to keep up with Edward.

"I'm thinking we need to go in there and release all the Ishbalans that are still alive," Edward said looking straight ahead, his mind at work.

"Agreed. But how do we cross without anyone from Chenxing seeing us? They'll kill everyone if they see an army coming in to attack."

"I know," Edward agreed worriedly. They had reached the edge of camp and Edward looked out over the low hills that spread out ahead of them. Beyond those hills was a dry, flat plain that would alert the city of Chenxing that an army was approaching from miles away. Edward stood, staring out into the distance thinking. His mind ran through different scenarios but none of them would work but one.

"I need a two man team to go in to assess the situation in Chenxing," Edward said finally turning to look at Havoc.

"Done," Havoc said taking it as his orders to find the right men for the job. He turned to head back to camp to issue orders.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked stopping Havoc in his tracks.

"To assign my two best..." he began but stopped when he saw the look on Edward's face. "You meant for you and I to go in..."

Edward smiled. "You should know me by now Jean," Edward said smirking.


	11. Chapter 11

Elysia had just finished cleaning her brushes when she returned. The Fuhrer was shrugging on his regular military jacket as she walked back into the room. The Fuhrer had been unusually quiet as he sat patiently for his portrait. Elysia had been too scared to even breathe from the tension the Fuhrer's silence created in the room. For the last three weeks Elysia had come to headquarters to paint the Fuhrer's portrait and he was usually cheerful, at least the first week he was. Then gradually the cheerfulness slipped away to the cold silence Elysia just finished enduring. She wondered if it had anything to do with Edward. She hadn't heard anything from him. She had already written twice but she had not received a letter in return and she was desperate for news. The morning newspaper never mentioned anything and for the last week Elysia had rushed out onto the front porch to retrieve the paper before the maid could and examined it for any mention of Edward's mission in Xing. But there was nothing and the Fuhrer never spoke a word. Elysia desperately wished he would but all the Fuhrer would talk about was Jol Haren. Elysia was starting to feel the strain of worry and she was about to demand an answer from the Fuhrer as he finished buttoning his jacket and walked over to his desk. But before any words could come out of her mouth the door opened and an officer walked in.

"Dr. Haren is here to see you now, sir," the officer announced.

"Not now," the Fuhrer said distractedly sitting at his desk.

"But sir, you have an appointment," the officer stammered but was cut off.

"I said not now!" The Fuhrer repeated sternly.

"Yes, sir," the officer squeaked leaving the room quickly.

"Roy," Elysia said. "Is something wrong?"

"Elysia!" The Fuhrer exclaimed. "I'm sorry; I thought you had already left."

Elysia braced herself to ask about Edward. "What news is there of Edward?"

But before the Fuhrer could think of something to say to her his phone rang. "I'm sorry Elysia. I have to take this call. Please excuse me."

"Yeah, sure," Elysia said leaving quickly. _Something is wrong_, she thought as she left the Fuhrer's office in a hurry. Intending to head to Edward's staff office, to see if any of the officers that had stayed behind would tell her something, she ran into Jol Haren.

"Ms. Hughes!" He exclaimed in surprise. "What a surprise! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Elysia said hurriedly. "Please, excuse me I've got to be going home now."

"Why don't I escort you?" He asked shyly, blocking her from going past him, glad he had not stammered.

Elysia, her nerves so tight and feeling too anxious, wanted to just push past Jol and get to Edward's office to see if there was any word of him there. Elysia tried to stammer an excuse but nothing came out and she just stood there shaking.

"Are you okay Ms. Hughes?" Jol asked worriedly. He put his hand on her arm and escorted her to a chair.

Elysia followed not realizing she was doing so. As she sat down she came back to her senses and looked up at the young doctor.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I've been rude. I was just worrying about the portrait I've been painting of the Fuhrer. I'm afraid it's not coming along so well," she lied.

"I'm sure it'll look great," Jol said hoping to reassure her.

"But I should really get home," Elysia said getting up. "My mother is expecting me."

"Of course. Please, let me escort you home. The Fuhrer has cancelled his appointment so perhaps..." he said trailing off feeling embarrassed wanting to ask Elysia to join him for dinner later.

"Umm..." Elysia said not wanting Jol around as she went to Edward's office but she didn't want to be rude to him. He was trying to be nice and was genuinely worried about her so she nodded. "Sure," she said.

They walked together through the hallways of Central headquarters in silence. Elysia wondered how she could ditch Jol without being too rude about it so she could find out any news of Edward. As they walked along Elysia couldn't help but compare Jol and Edward. If it was Edward with her at that moment they would be talking non-stop and he would have had her laughing. But Jol didn't utter a word the entire time and she was entirely too lost in her thoughts to help with any kind of conversation. She was only concerned about Edward and wishing he was with her now. They finally turned into the hall where Edward's office was located. Passing by General Armstrong's office, also in the same area, Elysia stopped.

"I'm sorry," Elysia said. "I'd like to stop and have a word with General Armstrong. I haven't heard from his niece Elizabeth and I'm hoping he might have some news. See, she's a really good friend of mine, we went to school together..." Elysia rambled on; hoping the excuse to get away from Jol wasn't so obvious to him.

"Uh, sure," he said hesitantly. "Should I wait?"

"No," Elysia said a little too quickly. "It may be a while. General Armstrong is very talkative and likes to extend visits." Elysia made no move toward the door that lead into General Armstrong's office, having no intention of going in. Jol seemed hesitant about leaving her, noticing that she didn't head for the door.

"Okay," he said, finally walking away. "Maybe I'll see you later."

"Oh sure, that would be nice" Elysia said trying to sound cheerful. "Perhaps you can do me a favor?" She asked before Jol turned to leave her.

Jol brightened up a bit at the request. "Yes, anything."

"Will you stop by my place and let my mother know I'll be a bit late? She'll understand if you let her know I went to have a talk with General Armstrong," she said smiling.

Seeing Elysia smile, Jol about melted into the floor. "Oh, of course," he said happily continuing down the hallway alone.

Elysia knew he would be at her house when she returned. Her mother would ask that he stay for tea, then for dinner when Elysia came back home. But she didn't care. It was a small price to pay in order to go to Edward's office alone and see if she could find out anything of him. After Jol turned the corner down the hall, Elysia walked past General Armstrong's office and headed straight for Edward's. Standing in front of the door, she took a deep breath and knocked. A few seconds later an officer opened the door.

"Ms. Hughes! Do you have another letter for General Elric?" He asked when he recognized her.

"No, not this time," Elysia said wanting to get to the point right away. "I've wondered if you've heard any news, regarding the General's mission that is. I haven't heard anything."

"That's odd," the officer said scratching his head. "I'm sure you would have heard."

"Heard what?!" Elysia exclaimed, glad for something, anything at that moment.

"Well," he said looking up and down the hallway. "I shouldn't be saying this out here. Come inside." So Elysia followed him into the office and the door was shut.

"Is Edward...I mean the General, alright?" Elysia questioned as soon as the door was shut.

"Yes, he's fine," the officer said smiling to ease her worried expression. "There's just been a hold up. The General was to rendezvous with an ambassador from Xing but the ambassador's convoy never arrived. There's also been word that the situation in Chenxing has intensified. No fighting has broken out," the officer explained as he saw Elysia's eyes open wide in fright. "But it seems the mission has been extended longer than anticipated," the officer continued explaining. "Such things have a way of doing so."

"Oh," Elysia said not feeling any relief from her worry. "Thank you," she said as she headed for the door. "Will you let me know if you hear anything else?" She asked before leaving.

"Yeah," the officer said looking at her with an odd, questioning look as she turned to leave.


	12. Chapter 12

"See anything?" Havoc asked as he crouched behind a boulder next to Edward.

"That building, west side of town," Edward said handing the binoculars to his Colonel. "You can see guards at the top looking down."

"Ah," Havoc agreed looking through the binoculars where Edward indicated. "That's the place. But if they've been turned into slaves, why would they all be locked up in one place during the day. Wouldn't they have them working somewhere?"

Edward took the binoculars again and started to scan through the area one more time. Further to the south of the city he could see movement but it was too far to see clearly. The regiment was stationed a hundred miles north of Chenxing. Instead of just the two of them, Edward agreed with Havoc that it would be best to take along two squads as they moved out across the flat plains of Xing. It had taken them two days of hard traveling to cover two thirds of the distance. Then Edward and Havoc continued alone, hoping to avoid detection as they moved closer to the city. They made their way slowly within five miles of the city, hiding within the rocky hills that surrounded Chenxing to the north.

"We'll wait for nightfall; see if anyone returns from the south. It's too far to see but there's movement there," Edward said handing over the binoculars once again to Havoc.

Havoc took the binoculars back to look for himself. "I don't know about this Ed. We can't just barge in there with our guns blazing and attempt a rescue without any Ishbalan casualties."

"I'm hoping all the Ishbalan captives are being kept in one place at night. I was thinking, instead of moving in the army we could get them by tunneling in."

"Tunneling?" Havoc asked looking at Edward.

"Yep," Edward said nodding. "Though I don't want to extend the tunnel all the way to the encampment. It's too far and I don't want to risk a cave in with so many people trapped inside. This is what we're going to do," Edward said sitting up and facing his Colonel. "I want you to return to the two squads we left back and bring them here." Edward paused running over the plan again in his head, making sure he had all the details in place. "I'll get a tunnel started behind these hills, then under cover of darkness, I'll tunnel into the city so that it will open up in the middle where those guards have been patrolling, then try to get out as many Ishbalans as possible."

"I don't like it," Havoc said immediately. "You don't know what's beyond those walls. They could be in separate cells and the Ishbalans could also be held in different locations."

"Then I'll go in to scout first," Edward said.

"You'll be caught," Havoc argued. "And wouldn't they just love to get their hands on an Amestris General to use as some kind of bargaining chip. I know we're allied with Xing but for you to go in without the Xing ambassador is just asking for trouble."

"You forget I'm a great alchemist," Edward said grinning. "I can change my appearance to look like an escaped Ishbalan. Once I'm subdued they'll throw me with the rest."

"Wait, wait, wait," Havoc said not liking the idea of Edward going without someone to watch his back. "I am not letting you go in there alone. Roy would kill me if he found out I did and what about Elysia? What do I tell her?"

Edward winced at the thought of Elysia. But he had to put that behind him. Havoc was no alchemist and it would be too suspicious to have two Ishbalans trying to escape if they both went in to scout. No, Edward had made up his mind. He was going.

"Colonel Havoc," Edward said officially. "I expect you to follow my orders."

"I hate it when you get official," Havoc said through gritted teeth. "And the military dog in me can't help but obey but I'm going to ignore it. How do you expect to hide your automail? You think they'd be fooled to think that you just happen to have an automail arm and leg just like the Fullmetal Alchemist. You forget just how far your reputation goes. I'm going."

Edward was stumped. Havoc always voiced his opinion but whenever Edward had made up his mind, the Colonel followed orders. But Havoc did have a point.

"How do you plan to get in?" Edward asked conceding defeat.

"I'll pose as a deserter of the Amestris army looking to escape into Xing, lost my way and ended up here."

"You look more like an escaped convict to me," Edward noted trying to keep a strait face.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Havoc asked smiling at Edward's joke. "So it's settled. I'll go in and scout. I'll return in three days back where we left the two squads. And Ed, I don't think you should stay here watching."

"I wish you would stop that," Edward snapped, irritated that Havoc had read his very thoughts.

"You're so easy to read," Havoc said. "Besides, it's too much of a risk if you stayed here. You could be spotted and that would seem too suspicious if an escaped convict was caught in the city and an Amestris General found spying. Remember Ed, a Colonel is expendable not a General."

"Don't say that!" Edward exclaimed not liking the idea of Havoc going in alone and unarmed but Havoc's plan had more of a chance for success than his own. "Fine," Edward sighed. "I'll just watch your back as you cross into the city, then I'll return to the squads."

"Yes, sir!" Havoc said saluting. "It's a good think I brought some spare civilian clothing with me."

"I see you had ideas of your own how this should go," Edward noted crossly.

"I am more experienced than you are Ed when it comes to the military," Havoc said getting up to go behind an outcrop of rocks to change his uniform. "You can never be too prepared."

* * *

Havoc was late. As he was late, Edward had maintained a continuous lookout for him. The men tried to get him to eat something or rest but that was the last thing on his mind. He tried to remain calm, but between worrying about Havoc, not knowing the situation in Chenxing and hoping him and the two squads weren't discovered so close to Chenxing; Edward was anything but calm. Even though he didn't feel it, and that pesky feeling of dread kept haunting him, he tried to give the appearance of being in control for the men under his command. They needed a leader to set an example for them so Edward kept his cool. He knew Havoc was completely capable of taking care of himself but he was never late and it made Edward think the worse. He thought about charging into Chenxing with his full force thinking he could use the excuse that they were holding an Amestris officer hostage. But Edward knew he couldn't do that. He and Havoc had planned this. They were in the wrong. If Havoc was discovered and killed as a spy Edward didn't know what he would do. There really wouldn't be much he could do except bear the responsibility and the humiliation of a failed attempt to retrieve the Ishbalans from Chenxing. On top of that would be the guilt that he had sent Havoc to his death and he had enough guilt to deal with.

On the fifth day Havoc returned looking worse than he had left. An old sergeant had finally convinced Edward to get some sleep, promising to wake him if Havoc had returned. The old sergeant barely placed a hand on his General's shoulder when Edward's eyes snapped open, wide awake.

"Havoc?" Edward questioned getting up.

"Yes, sir," the old sergeant answered helping Edward up and reached for his jacket. Not waiting for the old sergeant to help him into his jacket, Edward left the tent.

"Fuck!" Edward exclaimed as he looked Havoc over. He was leaning heavily on one of the soldiers who had spotted Havoc coming upon their camp. "They sure worked you over."

"You're telling me," Havoc said as he winced when he sat down. "But that was the easiest scouting mission I've ever been on though."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked handing Havoc a canteen of water.

"I was fortunate enough to be caught by another spy," Havoc said after taking a good long drink.

"Explain," Edward said anxiously wanting all the details.

"When I entered the town I was surrounded then taken at gunpoint to some leader of theirs. There was this man with him, some confidante of his who took it upon himself to interrogate me. He worked me over and asked all the right questions, loud enough for others to hear but he also asked questions that were only meant for me. He knew I wasn't an escaped convict, said he recognized me from some newspaper clipping. His name is Fao and he had been a soldier once for the late emperor of Xing but found religion and came here to retire. He became a well respected member of the Chenxing community and was brought into the confidence of some very wealthy landowners." Havoc paused and winced. Edward wondered if he was suffering from a couple of broken bones. He wanted to get Havoc medical attention but he also wanted to hear the rest that Havoc had to say.

"Anyways," Havoc said continuing. "Those landowners had nothing against Ishbalans, except that they were very stubborn about selling their land. So these landowners started stirring up trouble for the Ishbalans and getting the Chenxing natives and their religious righteousness set against them. In a nutshell, Fao said all he wants is for us to get the Ishbalans out of there before any more are killed. He has connections with the Xing government and they would rather deal with the situation in Chenxing themselves. They will bring these landowners to trial along with any other conspirators."

Edward sat back to take in everything Havoc had just told him. Part of him wanted to ignore the Xing government and rush in and pull out the Ishbalans and bring down those responsible himself. The Ishbalans were Amestris citizens and were owed their freedom and peace of mind, and as citizens Edward had promised to protect and bring to justice those who had committed horrible acts against any Amestris citizen. But he didn't want to risk lives that way and he would be risking his men and the Ishbalans. He had to swallow his anger and focus on his original mission. Get the Ishbalans out of Chenxing as soon as possible and as peacefully as he could.

"Did he happen to know what happened to the Xing ambassador?" Edward hoping that maybe things could still be settled peacefully somehow.

"The group was intercepted and killed," Havoc said looking straight into Edward's eyes. "Ed, there's a lot of scared people in that city. There's only a handful in control but of course they're the ones with the guns."

"I can imagine," Edward said looking away irritated that he couldn't do any more for the people of Chenxing. "But we'll just have to leave that to Xing to handle. Our priority is the Ishbalans," Edward said and Havoc nodded in agreement.

"You get some rest now then tell me what Fao has planned," Edward said helping Havoc up.


	13. Chapter 13

Hiding in the dark tunnel, Havoc and the two squads waited for Edward to open it up. Fao and a group of men loyal to him should have overwhelmed the guards and released the Ishbalans, leading them near the tunnel entrance.

"When I give the signal, I want you men to run out and position yourselves as I instructed. I need eyes on the rooftops and plenty of cover for the Ishbalans. Watch their backs," Edward instructed as he prepared to break through the surface.

Edward had created the tunnel, hoping he had the calculations correct, so that it would open into an alleyway between two abandoned buildings. Fao, if all had gone as planned, would have the Ishbalans hiding in the building to their right when they came out of the tunnel. When Edward's men had themselves in position, the Ishbalans would rush out of the building and into the tunnel. Once all the Ishbalans were safe inside, Edward would call back his men; get them through the tunnel and stay back to seal the entrance. That was the plan. It was simple and had a chance of success but in an imperfect world not everything goes as planned.

Edward could usually work in any kind of situation. But he liked to be able to see things with his own eyes and analyze the situation himself. Having to depend on Fao, who then in turn gave instructions to Havoc, there was a lot of room for error. Edward was uneasy and felt his use of alchemy would have to be limited. He didn't know what the structural integrity was of the surrounding area and tunneling so close to two abandoned buildings made him fear that destabilizing the foundation would give cause for the buildings to collapse. He knew he was going to have to be careful and if necessary create the bare minimum of barriers that could give them any cover if needed.

Edward opened up the tunnel wide enough for one person to go through. Havoc squeezed by him and pulled himself out of the tunnel. Edward, peeking through the entrance, watched as Havoc crouched low and let his eyes adjust to the dark. Then he made his way down the alleyway to a door on the side of the abandoned building to his right. Knocking lightly the door opened a crack and Havoc had a whispered conversation with someone. When he was done, Havoc ran back and dropped low peering into the tunnel entrance.

"Ed!" He whispered urgently in the dark. "We have to hurry!"

"What's going on?" Edward asked worriedly forgetting to reprimand Havoc for not addressing him as General.

"They weren't able to get out as quietly as they would have liked. Guards are searching the buildings. They haven't reached this part of the town yet but it's just a matter of time."

"How many Ishbalans were able to get out?"

"Most of them. There was some heavy fire. Fao's men were able to hold the guards back long enough for them to escape and hide. Fortunately, not many in the city have been cooperating with the guards so they've been having a rough time with the search."

"Shit," Edward said upset that not all the Ishbalans had escaped and the thought of losing any more worried him. "Move back, I'm going to widen the tunnel now. After the men are in position, start moving the Ishbalans into the tunnel."

"Yes, sir!" Havoc said saluting as he got up and went back to the door of the abandoned building.

Edward clapped his hands together and placed them on the edge of the tunnel. Slowly, the tunnel widened, dirt falling into Edward's face as he used alchemy to displace the dirt and compact it hard enough to keep the edge of the tunnel from collapsing as his men and the Ishbalans made their way in and out. Once Edward was satisfied the tunnel entrance was solid enough he started ushering out the men. Eighteen soldiers, armed with rifles made their way out of the tunnel and lined up against each side of the narrow alley way. Edward had instructed six other soldiers to stay inside the tunnel. They pressed themselves against the sides of the tunnel to allow the Ishbalans through. They were there to assist the Ishbalans and to act as a backup if the situation got too intense.

Edward pulled himself out of the tunnel and went up the alleyway to make sure the men were in position. He made his way toward one end of the alleyway and peered around the corner looking up and down the street. The streets were deserted and Edward saw no indication the guards had made their way to their part of the town. The other end of the alleyway was blocked by a brick wall. Whether it was blocked or not, the alleyway was not a comforting position for Edward to have his men in. They could easily be surrounded and for all he knew there could be armed guards on the rooftops just waiting to fire down upon them or even drop explosives on them. But so far there were no signs of the Chenxing guards and Edward was glad that so far luck was on their side. He was still uneasy but he could feel the adrenaline kicking in which helped him to focus and think clearly. Edward knew what to do. He was a good General and he had confidence in his abilities. Moving away from the corner of the building, Edward made his way back to the tunnel entrance to assist the Ishbalans in.

He heard Havoc knock on the door once again and it slowly creaked open. He watched as an Ishbalan man looked out cautiously then peer up and down the alleyway. Havoc whispered urgently to the Ishbalan who nodded and rushed over to Edward. Edward helped the Ishbalan man into the tunnel and turned to see more Ishbalans rushing his way. Edward helped more Ishbalans into the tunnel but was interrupted by an urgent whisper to his right.

"Sir!" A young lieutenant hissed urgently as he saluted. "Up the street, two men, armed, coming this way!"

"Stay here!" Edward instructed and made his way to the end of the alleyway the lieutenant had been stationed at. Edward peered cautiously around the corner and saw the two guards walking down the street four blocks away. Edward thought about going up the street alone to take care of the guards but more guards came around another corner to join the two. Guessing there were about twelve guards now, too much for Edward to handle alone, he knew he had to think of something. Looking back, Edward spotted another lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Lee," Edward whispered urgently. The lieutenant rushed to his General's side quickly. "Keep an eye on those guards. If they get too close, within a block of here, you have permission to open fire."

"Yes, sir," the lieutenant said worriedly. Edward gripped the lieutenant's shoulder firmly and the lieutenant seemed to have soaked up some of his General's confidence. Edward then made his way back to Havoc.

"We have to hurry, there are a dozen guards up the street coming from the North," Edward whispered urgently into Havoc's ear. Havoc nodded and he and Edward began to hurry the Ishbalans into the tunnel but it wasn't long before all hell broke loose. As soon as the firing began the Ishbalans panicked and started screaming.

"Quiet!" Edward yelled pushing Ishbalans toward the tunnel roughly. "Hurry! Let's go!"

The Ishbalans seemed to sense Edward's confidence and quieted a bit and hurried to the tunnel. But it was short lived. Edward began to hear gun fire too close for comfort and was surprised to feel a bullet whiz by his ear. Looking up he saw shadows up on the rooftops. He looked back down at his men and saw that they had already begun to take aim at the rooftops. More gunfire and an Ishbalan scream. Edward turned to look at the tunnel entrance and saw an Ishbalan collapse and a soldier fall forward clutching his arm. Looking quickly at the outer walls that surrounded them on both sides, Edward assessed them and ran over to the wall on his right, clapping his hands together; he then pressed them against the wall. A bluish white light ran up the side of the wall and spread to the left and right. He was only able to create a two foot ledge from the wall without weakening it but it provided enough cover on one side to keep the guards on the roof from doing too much damage to the soldiers and Ishbalans below. Rushing over to the other wall, Edward repeated the maneuver and created another ledge above them as a precaution if any guards made their way to that rooftop.

Edward returned to help get the rest of the Ishbalans into the tunnel but it wasn't long before gunfire was being fired into the alleyway from the street. They were surrounded.

"How many more?!" Edward shouted toward Havoc. Havoc took a quick look in the door and turned to answer Edward.

"Twenty more!"

Edward nodded and looked up the alleyway at his men. They were holding their own but it wouldn't be long before they would have to break cover and run for the safety of the tunnel, giving the guards a chance to fire at their backs.

Edward had wanted to keep from changing the surrounding area as much as possible but he saw he had to do something to protect their backs. The gunfire at the opening of the alleyway was getting intense and stray shots were ricocheting off of the walls. Edward felt his neck get nicked by a piece of debris from one of those same shots that had gone astray and embedded itself into the wall. Leaving Havoc to usher the rest of the Ishbalans into the tunnel Edward ran to the entrance of the alleyway. He planned wanted to create a barrier, deciding it was best to provide them with some cover as they pulled back.

"General! They're all in!" Edward heard Havoc yell.

"Pull back!" Edward yelled as he felt a bullet ricochet off his left leg. He was pulling soldiers back and pushing them towards the tunnel entrance. Then, just as he clapped his hands together he felt a sharp, stinging pain erupt over his forehead. The pain was so intense he nearly blacked out and as he fell to the ground he heard someone shout to help the General. He felt hands pull him up roughly by his arms and the thought of being carried away from the fight woke him up enough so he could push the soldiers away and stand on his own.

"I'm fine!" He shouted blinking trying to see clearly. Something red and thick was obscuring his vision. Wiping his eyes he saw blood on his sleeve.

"Get back to the tunnel now!" Edward shouted at the remaining soldiers who were still returning fire. Those remaining, seeing that their General was alright got up and began running for the tunnel. Havoc ushered them in and looked over Edward before pushing him in then jumped down into the tunnel himself. Edward with one last glimpse of the guards rushing to the tunnel entrance clapped his hands together and closed up the tunnel hole. Edward sat down on the hard earth and breathed a sigh of relief.

"We should go Ed, before those guards try to re-open the tunnel and follow us," Havoc said bending down in front of Edward. Seeing the gunshot graze on Edward's forehead he started digging around in his pockets. Producing a handkerchief he held it to Edward's bleeding forehead.

"It'll be a while before anyone can break through," Edward said getting up taking over holding the handkerchief, his head throbbing madly. He swayed a bit and everything around him blurred but Edward forced himself to focus and not show how badly his head was hurting. "Let's get out of here," he said shaking off Havoc after he had gripped Edward's arm when he saw him sway.

"That's a nasty wound," Havoc said looking at Edward with concern in his eyes.

"It's nothing," Edward said unconcerned about himself. "Any casualties?"

"No. A few gunshot wounds, nothing fatal."

"Good," Edward said as he crouched through the tunnel and started walking along to assess their situation. "Those guards sure found us quickly. You think someone in Fao's group tipped them off."

"Don't know," Havoc sighed.

"I guess it doesn't matter now. We got the Ishbalans out," Edward said dismissing the possibility. The Ishbalans were out of Chenxing. That was all that mattered. "Let's get out of here quickly. Are the wounded capable of walking or do I need to make some stretchers?"

"We'll just carry them out," Havoc answered. "I don't want you to use too much energy. It's a long walk out of this tunnel and you're bleeding pretty badly."

Edward took down the handkerchief and looked at it. It was already soaked with blood and the more his head throbbed the more he bled.

"Sergeant," Havoc said turning on the grizzled old veteran who was kneeling down next to another soldier bandaging his wounded leg. "Do you have any more bandages?"

"Yes, sir," the Sergeant said digging through his pack. He produced a bandage and Havoc took it from him.

"Hold still, Ed," Havoc said as he wrapped it around Edward's forehead.

"General," Edward reminded him grumbling. "What are you? My mother," he said irritably as Havoc tied the bandage up.

"I won't have you bleeding to death on the walk back," Havoc said. "Roy would hang me if I let anything happen to you. But Elysia might kill me first. I remember the way she looked at the ball. I swear she could kill just looking at you."

"Tell me about it," Edward said remembering Elysia and her flashing green eyes. _No, don't think about her now_, he told himself. _I need to get everyone as far from Chenxing as we can. I need to concentrate on that_. "Let's move out as soon as everyone is ready."

"Yes, sir," Havoc said saluting Edward and leaving his side to check that everyone was ready to go.


	14. Chapter 14

Four weeks later and Edward was back in Central. He sat back in the town-car rubbing the spot where he had been wounded the night of the Ishbalan rescue. It still ached and it didn't help that he was hit hard enough to have sustained a concussion. The last four weeks were brutal with getting the Ishbalans away from Chenxing and then trying to push the rest of his regiment out of Xing as fast as he could. He was glad to finally turn the Ishbalans over to General Ross at Eastern headquarters. It would be their job to relocate the Ishbalans to their new homes designated somewhere in the East. Edward was just glad to bring all he could safe and sound. But the entire time he had to deal with his concussion and the massive headache and random dizzy spells that came with it. Plus he couldn't eat very much because of the nausea that would overcome him at times.

Edward's butler looked at him through the rear view mirror. "We're almost home sir," the old man said trying to give some reassurance to his master. Edward didn't look to good to him. Edward was pale and a lot thinner than when he had left. He knew what Edward needed was a good dinner, some rest and probably a good strong drink to help ease him into a peaceful nights sleep.

Edward didn't respond. He was too tired and the ride from the train station had allowed him to think and he wasn't very happy about what he was thinking about. The memory of the last two months without a letter from Elysia began to weigh upon his mind. He didn't want to think that she hadn't written but when he returned from Xing there were already letters from Al and Winry waiting for him in East City. Nothing from Elysia. He hated to think that she didn't write and that maybe her letters had been misdirected but he knew that wasn't the case. And the thought of Elysia with Jol at those dinners Mustang gave really started to bring him down. _Perhaps Mustang succeeded_, Edward thought. _Maybe it's best that I did stay away from Elysia_.

But the more he thought about it the more he got upset with himself for giving up so quickly. But there were so many things against the two of them. He knew Gracia wouldn't approve and Mustang already made his thoughts known on the subject. Jol Haren was closer to Elysia's age and he knew he wasn't exactly an angel and had not been able to prove he could commit to anything other than the military. _But I could_, he thought. _I would do it for Elysia_. Also nearly getting his head blown off was another matter. He thought back sixteen years ago when he first heard the news of Hughes death. He remembered confessing to Gracia that it was his fault Maes was killed for helping him. Gracia had assured him it wasn't his fault, that Maes would do what he could for his friends. But he could never forget looking up and seeing Gracia standing in front of the window. Seeing her there alone, holding Elysia with her head in her hand crying. Edward couldn't get rid of the memory. He didn't want anything like that for Elysia. But he also couldn't bear the thought of moving on, leaving Elysia to live a life without him.

Edward had just closed his eyes, tired from thinking so much when his butler had informed him he was almost home. He opened his eyes and sat up to see that they had just turned down the street his townhouse was on. Knowing he'd be passing Elysia and Gracia's townhouse he tried not to look at the front door but he did. But he soon turned his eyes away when he saw the young Dr. Jol Haren climbing the steps to Gracia's townhouse. Edward thought he was going to be sick. The thought of Elysia spending the evening of his return to Central with Jol got him so fired up with jealousy it was more than he could stand. Suddenly he was wide awake. When the butler pulled up in front of Edward's townhouse, Edward didn't wait for the butler to open the door for him. He stormed out of the car and went up the steps to his house. The door opened for him, the maid standing to the side, apparently on the lookout for his return.

"Welcome home, sir," the older lady said smiling and giving Edward a little curtsy. Edward ignored her and rushed by. The maid was taken aback. Edward was always cordial and kind when he returned and she knew something was wrong right away.

Edward didn't look back and headed straight for his room, taking the stairs two at a time. The butler came in out of breath. He had hurried as fast as his old body would carry him to see what was wrong with his master, why he had tore out of the car the way he did. He looked at the maid who only shrugged in response to his questioning gaze not knowing what ailment had overcome Edward.

Once Edward entered the confines of his room he slammed the door shut and tore off his coat letting it fall to the floor and began to pace madly, roughly unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt. Edward knew he had no plans to see Elysia that very night. That he was too tired. He had planned to go over the next morning but seeing Jol had changed everything. He wasn't about to go over there now and he couldn't stand the thought going the next morning and seeing Gracia looking at him like she wished he would disappear.

Edward continued pacing. He didn't know what he was thinking; all he knew that the jealousy he was feeling at that moment was driving him like a trapped animal in a cage. He thought about calling his brother. Al could get him to calm down. But Edward knew he would feel like a fool if he did that. He never mentioned anything about his feelings for Elysia when he wrote to his younger brother. He had only written that Elysia and Gracia were in Central. Besides, what kind of older brother would he be going to his younger brother for advice! And then calling like a raving jealous lunatic on top of that! So Edward paced some more and finally decided he needed a drink. He left his room and headed back downstairs to the sitting room where a full decanter of whiskey was waiting. Brushing by the maid and butler who were at the foot of the stairs he headed strait for the whiskey and poured himself a nice full glass. After draining the entire contents down his throat at once he refilled his glass.

"Sir, would you like your dinner now?" The butler asked hesitantly. He had seen Edward upset before but not like this. There was something in Edward's eyes that frightened him. Like he was looking into the eyes of a wild, ravenous animal.

Edward ignored him, tossed back the second glass and filled it again. The heat of the drink going down his throat seemed to numb the jealousy a bit but two tumblers back to back on an empty stomach quickly took its toll on Edward. After the fifth he was really feeling the alcohol take affect. He wanted to go out, get some air, and maybe catch a poker game or two. He was starting to feel like his real self, except it was a darker, more sinister version of himself that he didn't notice but the maid and butler seemed to sense.

"Bring my jacket," Edward ordered.

"Sir, perhaps you should lie down and get some rest," the butler said hoping he could get Edward to calm down. "You've just returned."

"I said," Edward said darkly, with a dangerous glint in his eye. "Bring my jacket. I'm going out."

"Yes, sir," the butler said hopelessly climbing up the stairs slowly.

As soon as Edward left the townhouse the butler was on the phone.

"Colonel Havoc please," the butler said in a panic, then a moment of waiting where he nearly wrung the cord off the telephone.

"Colonel Havoc speaking," the voice on the other end said finally.

"Sir, this is Oscar, General Elric's butler," the butler began not sure if the Colonel would remember him since the times Havoc was at Edward's home he was usually drunk.

"Yes, I know who you are, what can I do for you?"

"It's the General, sir," the butler began not sure how to explain. "He's not himself. When he returned home he just stormed in and started pacing in his room. Then he came out and started drinking then left. He looked like he wanted to kill someone."

"What happened? When did you notice a change in him?" Havoc asked over the phone urgently.

"As soon as we pulled up in front of the house," the butler explained. "I'm not sure what really did it."

"Okay, I'll see if I can find him. Do you know which way he went?"

"No, sir," the butler quivered. "I was just too scared. I've never seen him like that before."

"Don't worry, I'll see to him. Get some rest," and Havoc hung up the phone. The butler looked over at his wife and knew that neither one of them would be getting any rest that night until the General was safely asleep in bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Elysia had wandered outside the room that had been converted into a studio for her and onto the patio. Over the past four weeks she had been able to manage her worry and fear for Edward. She tried not to let it consume her and she put all her energy and focus on her drawings and the painting of the Fuhrer. The Fuhrer did nothing to help relieve her worries, though she knew he could if he wanted to, Elysia had thought. She still did not hear anything from Edward and whenever she could sneak to Edward's office at headquarters she only got bits of information. The last thing she heard was he had made it safely to Eastern Headquarters but his return to Central had not been finalized. Elysia looked out in the direction of Edward's townhouse. Seeing a black car pull up in front of it Elysia watched in shock and relief as Edward hopped out of the car and walk into his house. Without a second thought Elysia rushed in, pulled off the paint spattered smock, grabbed her sweater and left the room. As she approached the stairs she stopped and listened. She could hear voices downstairs. Her mother was greeting someone. She strained to hear the voice of the other person then cursed under her breath when she recognized Jol's voice. _Of all the times to invite him_, Elysia said to herself angrily. _She picks the night of Edward's return_.

Not wanting to be stopped by either of them from seeing Edward, Elysia, slipping of her shoes, turned around and headed for the other flight of stairs that went down into the kitchen where she could leave through the back way. Once in the kitchen she put her shoes on and ran out the back door. She made her way through the garden, past the garage and out into the back alleyway. She turned left and went past two other garages then entered the garden that led to the back of Edward's townhouse. Rushing through the garden she hoped she wouldn't scare anyone when she knocked on the back door. As she approached the kitchen door, she paused to catch her breath then reached up to knock. She waited but there was no answer. She knocked again and still no answer. Elysia wondered if the maid or cook were just too busy seeing to Edward's return. She tried two more times and finally gave up. She turned back and ran back through the garden, thinking she would just go up to the front. Elysia ran the length of the alleyway and made her way out onto the sidewalk of the street around the corner from her and Edward's townhouse. Elysia wanted to run back around but knew that in such a neighborhood running like mad down the streets wouldn't be appreciated. Walking quickly up the street Elysia saw a familiar figure walking ahead of her a block away.

Elysia stopped watching Edward. Even from her distance she could tell something wasn't right about him. He was walking quickly like he was determined to get somewhere and nobody could stop him. She continued watching as he lit a cigarette and kept walking swaying a bit every now and then. She wanted to shout out to him but something held her back so instead she kept her distance and followed him.

She followed until he stopped in front of a lit building with a lot of noise and officers coming in and out. The officers saluted Edward as he made his way in. Elysia stopped, wondering if she should go ahead. She knew it was a tavern Edward had gone into and an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach and a cold chill ran up her spine. _Why did he come here?_ She wondered. _He's free to do as he wants, but why here? Why didn't he come see me? _She was suddenly horror struck that Edward probably saw Jol at her house._ No!__He knows I have no interest in Jol...but then again I never got a letter from him while he was away...maybe he really didn't have any feelings for me..._ Elysia wondered her heart wrenching in fear. Slowly, she unconsciously made her way to the tavern.

As Edward entered the tavern he received more salutes and some shouts of "Welcome Back, General!" that he ignored. Heading straight for the bar he asked for a bottle of whiskey. The bar keeper slapped a bottle onto the bar along with a glass. Edward just took the bottle and made his way toward the back of the room taking a swig from it. He found his favorite spot and found a couple of officers about to start a game. They stood and saluted as he sat to join them. As he did so, he lit another cigarette and the bar maid Darla walked by.

"Oh Edward!" She exclaimed and came to his side of the table. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Missed me?" He asked with a devilish grin on his face.

"Of course," Darla said giving him a flirty smile and bent down to whisper in his ear. "I've been lonely without you," she added as she nipped his ear playfully with her teeth. Edward smiled getting the hint then looked at the other officers.

"Sorry, gentleman," he said getting up and grabbing his bottle of whiskey. "I must postpone the loss of my money to you. I'll be back down later. Perhaps Havoc will be here then to provide a real game."

The officers around the table watched jealously as Edward put his arm around Darla and made his way upstairs.

Elysia stood outside the tavern shaking. She debated going in, wondering exactly what she would say and do. But no matter what she did she knew she would only embarrass herself and Edward. But she had to see him, had to know what was wrong with him, so holding her head high she went in.

It was a sea of officers and cigarette smoke. Elysia had to put her hand over her nose to keep from being choked by the smell. Several officers looked at her and tried to get her attention but she ignored them as she searched the room for Edward. When she didn't see him she turned around in embarrassment and tried to leave but bumped into an officer who was just entering.

"Elysia, what are you doing here?!" A familiar voice said surprised.

Elysia looked up and sighed in relief when she saw that it was Colonel Havoc. He looked a little stressed but Elysia figured he must be tired having just returned from the East with Edward. Elysia tried to mutter an excuse to Havoc's question when a voice rose out of the crowd.

"Hey General, wait up! Colonel Havoc has just arrived!"

"Wait! Elysia don't..."

Elysia turned despite Havoc's protest as he tried to pull her away but it was too late. Her eyes zeroed in on Edward immediately and she felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach. Edward was walking upstairs with his arm around another woman who had been giggling over something he had just whispered in her ear.

Edward seemed to sense something and turned. He sobered up quickly when his eyes fell upon Elysia standing in front of Havoc. Not realizing what he was doing till he had already done it, he had pushed Darla away and went running down the stairs.

Elysia feeling hatred she had never felt before pushed Havoc out of her way and rushed out of the tavern. _How could I have been so stupid?_ She thought as she ran down the street not knowing which way she should go. _I should have known when I didn't receive a response to my letters_._ I shouldn't be surprised by this. I heard the rumors._ Hatred for Edward burned through her as hot tears of betrayal coursed down her cheeks.

Edward flew past Havoc fully intent on catching up with Elysia. Havoc didn't have a chance to say anything and only caught a brief glimpse at the General's face as he rushed past him. In that brief instant, Havoc could see the self loathing in Edward's face. He felt bad for Edward and even worse for Elysia. He didn't know what Edward was thinking to hurt Elysia like that. He knew something had gotten Edward riled up but he didn't think Edward could stoop so low. Havoc wanted to follow them but knew this was something they had to work out themselves. Making his way to the bar, Havoc ordered a drink and sat wondering if what he had just witnessed had been his imagination. He had been sure that Edward cared for Elysia. He had seen to it that the General's letters were sent off safely. But once they left his hands he knew there was no telling where they would end up or in whose hands they would make there way to. Wondering if he should follow and tell them his suspicions Havoc thought he heard two faint gun shots. Just as he was about to dismiss the sound as some kids setting of firecrackers the buzzing in the tavern seemed to diminish.

"Was that gunfire?" Havoc heard an officer question out loud. A wave of panic and fear swept over Havoc. He jumped off his seat, knocking over his drink and ran out of the tavern. Other officers seeing Havoc leave sensed that something was wrong and followed him out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

"Elysia, stop!" Edward yelled as he reached for Elysia's arm when he was finally able to catch up to her. She turned towards him with tears in her eyes. _What is wrong with me?_ _How could I do this to her? _He asked himself when he saw her tears. It broke his heart to see her like that and he hated himself for causing her such pain. He pulled her into a hug and apologized.

"Elysia please believe me. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" he said over and over in her hair. He felt her relax a bit then felt her arms wrap around his torso then suddenly she pushed away.

"No!" She shouted with fury looking angrier then he thought possible. She really wanted to kick him but at the moment couldn't remember which leg was automail. Not wanting to hurt herself any further she restrained herself from resorting to violence. But she desperately wanted to hurt him as much as he had just hurt her. "Just leave me alone," she said as she turned and tried to walk away but Edward held her tightly.

"Elysia, please, don't go," Edward begged. "Let me explain!"

"Explain what Edward?!" Elysia shouted. "That you were going to help her hang a picture! I don't care. I should be glad you didn't answer my letters."

"What letters?" Edward asked reaching out for her as she tried to pull away again.

"It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it," Elysia said coldly trying to get away from Edward's grasp.

"Are you the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Edward heard someone ask from behind him.

Letting Elysia go, Edward turned around irritated that someone would interrupt him at a time like this to ask for an autograph; which happened quite often when he was out and about in Central. He was about to tell the person to back off then froze. In front of him was a young man, not much older than Elysia with a wild, scared look in his brown eyes. But it was the gun he held pointed at Edward that caused him to freeze. Before Edward could say anything the young man shot him, then fired again. Edward had no time to react and caught one shot in the chest and the other in his abdomen. He fell back against the rough brick wall behind him, not seeing anything. His only thoughts were of Elysia and that she wouldn't be next before he blacked out.

Elysia, hearing the gunshots, fell to her knees with a wild thought that Edward wasn't that crazy to actually fire a gun at her. Risking a quick look behind her she watched with horror as Edward fell against a wall and slid to the ground, leaving a wet, dark trail of blood on the wall as a young man with a smoking gun stood before him.

"Edward!" Elysia cried out in anguish hoping beyond hope that what she had just seen was not real. Ignoring the man with the gun Elysia ran to Edward and dropped down next to him.

"Edward," Elysia said again, panic stricken. His eyes were closed but she could see he was still breathing, though barely. "Edward!" She shouted again shaking his shoulders. "Look at me! Open your eyes Edward!" She cried out shaking him some more. Elysia couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sure she had wanted to hurt him like he had just hurt a few minutes earlier. But nothing like this. _Edward could die_, she thought. _No, I can't loose him! I won't loose him! I'm not going to let anyone take him away from me! _Anger and fear rose up within her and it clouded her judgment. The next thing she knew she had grabbed Edward's military issue handgun from the holster. She swung it around to point it at the man who had just shot him.

"Why?!" Elysia shouted with hatred. "Why?! Why him?!" She shouted again shaking the gun.

"He deserved it!" The man shouted back. It was clear his main objective was Edward because he made no move to point his gun towards Elysia. He had meant to kill the Fullmetal Alchemist and he was close to achieving his goal. But this girl in front of him put a damper on his attempts. He didn't want to involve anyone else.

"This is what he gets for destroying my life!" The man yelled trying to defend his actions.

"Oh it hasn't been destroyed yet," Elysia said coldly removing the safety from the gun.

Edward, fighting his way out of the darkness, had finally been able to force his eyes open. He had heard Elysia yelling his name and had tried to say something to her. Anything to let her know he wasn't gone yet. He was in too much pain to be shocked seeing Elysia holding his gun and pointing it at the man who had shot him. He couldn't see her face clearly. Her arms, holding the gun high, were in the way but he could see her eyes, her father's eyes. Those same cold, calculating eyes that had no trouble killing anyone who dared to threatened someone Maes cared for. Edward had to blink to clear the vision of Maes Hughes that had appeared in Elysia's place holding his gun.

"Move!" The young man shouted. "I came to kill him and not you! If you don't get out of my way I'll kill you too!"

"If that was the case you would have already done so," Elysia taunted raising the gun higher and holding it steady. She suddenly felt calm and she was no longer shaking. She would kill this man. She didn't care. He tried to kill Edward and she was prepared to kill him in return. If he took another step or tried to shoot again, Elysia was ready to shoot back.

But the young man didn't move. A worried look crossed his face. This was not how he had planned it. It was just supposed to be him and the Fullmetal Alchemist. Nobody was to get in his way. He didn't know if he had the courage to kill anyone else. His anger and revenge had been directed solely at Edward and his courage was only enough for that. Looking into Elysia's deadly serious eyes depleted his courage even more.

"What are you waiting for?!" Elysia shouted tearing the young man from his thoughts. "Go on!" Elysia taunted. "Try to finish what you started!" Yes, Elysia wanted him to make his move, just so she could have the satisfaction of making him pay for what he did to Edward.

The young man looked at her and fell for her taunts. His finger twitched against the trigger and just as Elysia pulled the trigger to fire there was a flash of bluish light and a stone wall grew out of the ground blocking the man from Elysia and Edward. Elysia's shot fired off the wall sending a shower of debris into her face. Elysia covered her eyes with her arm to protect them from the sharp objects. As she uncovered her eyes she looked down at Edward and saw that he had rolled over onto his right side, his left hand flat on the ground.

"That should hold him," Edward said weakly as screams came from the other side of the wall.

Elysia looked at the wall then back at Edward. He was losing a lot of blood and looked as if he was ready to pass out again. Elysia started to get up her head clearing of the murderous intentions she had been feeling. Now all she knew was that she needed to get help for Edward.

"I'll go get help," she said but was pulled back down by Edward.

"Stay with me, please," he pleaded looking pale. It hurt for him to speak and he felt he could no longer keep his eyes open. The strain of rolling onto his side had cost him a lot of blood. But he had to in order to reach his right hand, which had been too heavy for him to lift so he could use alchemy to create the wall.

"Edward," she said looking at him. He looked so vulnerable and in such pain. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"Someone will come," Edward explained through the unbearable agony. "They would have heard the shots. Just don't leave me alone, in case I die…" he said as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Don't say that," Elysia said sternly tears streaming from her eyes. "You'll be alright," she assured him as she removed her sweater. She folded it up and used it to staunch Edward's bleeding wounds. Edward wanted to say more but the pain was too much and he didn't have the strength as he felt himself being pulled back into the blackness.

Hearing footsteps and voices of people down the street Elysia looked up to see several officers headed towards her and Edward. Colonel Havoc was the first to come into clear view and soon he was on his knees besides Edward.

"Ah shit Ed!" He exclaimed looking over the Fullmetal Alchemist's bleeding body. "What did you do now?" He asked worriedly as he lifted Elysia's sweater to inspect his wounds. Replacing the blood soaked sweater he removed his own jacket and placed it over Edward, then looked behind him at the other officers coming up behind him.

Edward opened his eyes briefly. He wasn't completely in the darkness yet, but he was hearing things as if he were far away from everyone around him. He looked up at Havoc. He desperately wanted to give a reprimand for not being addressed as General but didn't have the energy. Breathing was torture for him. He just wanted the pain to stop but he was afraid if he sunk into the darkness he'd never return. Gripping Elysia's hand everything around him faded then went black.

Elysia feeling Edward clench her hand then let it go looked down at him. "Edward," she said grabbing hold of his hand. She looked up at Havoc.

"Don't worry, we'll get him taken car of," he assured her. Elysia could see the worry plainly written on Havoc's face. His assurance did nothing to calm her when she looked at him. If he looked that worried it meant he had seen this before and she wondered if she should prepare herself for the worse.

"Lieutenant Bradford, go back and call for an ambulance! Tell them General Elric has sustained two gunshot wounds. One through the chest and the other through the abdomen! Major Reid! Inform the Fuhrer what has happened and request the assistance of his Chief of Security to oversee the General's protection at the hospital. Then I want you to go to the Hughes residence and escort Mrs. Hughes to the hospital so she can be with her daughter. Lieutenant Cross! See to this trash. It seems he's gotten his hand stuck in this wall."


	17. Chapter 17

Riza stood, rigid at the door while Gracia sat politely in a waiting chair that would have been extremely uncomfortable if she had taken the time to worry about it. But her thoughts were on her daughter. Elysia and Roy paced sightlessly through the waiting room, each lost in their own thoughts and worries as they waited for news of Edward. Elysia, still in her blood stained dress, had refused any contact or words from anyone. Even her own mother who had brought her a change of clothes.

"Has anyone sent word to Alphonse or Winry?" Gracia asked quietly looking up at Riza knowing she would not get any answers from the pacers.

"Yes," Riza answered clearly. "I phoned them and arranged for escorts to pick them up at the train station once they arrive in Central."

Gracia had been scared to break the silence but it was too much to bear. She looked at her daughter and saw that none of the conversation seemed to have affected her. In fact, Elysia looked more pale and strained then she did before. This was the very reason she didn't want Elysia to have anything to do with Edward. She cared for Edward and was just as worried as everyone else but she hated to see her daughter going through this. She had stayed away from Central for a reason. To be as far away from the military as possible. She didn't want to risk her daughter falling in love with an officer. But it happened. And not with just any officer but a General. A General in the favor of the Fuhrer and with an enemy list just as long. Gracia hated herself for these thoughts but she didn't want her daughter to go through what she had when she lost her husband.

As she sat in the stifling waiting room her thoughts became more and more traitorous. She began to hate Roy for his stupid ambition, for allowing a boy to become a State Alchemist at such a young age. To have gotten her own husband worked up in his schemes to become Fuhrer that he risked his life for it and for allowing, no begging, Edward to stay in the military as his top General. She might have approved more of Edward if he was a private citizen but not as a military officer.

_Look at her! Just look at her!" _Gracia thought over and over as she watched her daughter pacing. _She should not have to go through this! She should not have seen what she saw! _Gracia's thoughts were working her into a frenzy and she could feel her hands clench and her body shake.

Riza happened to look up and saw a change in Gracia and just as she was about to walk towards her the door across from her opened and a doctor appeared. Everyone looked over at the doctor and stopped dead in their tracks zeroing in on him as if they were birds of prey and he a tiny morsel to devour. Before he could be bombarded with questions, Riza reached the doctor and spoke first.

"How is the General?" She asked calmly with no trace of emotion.

"He made it through surgery just fine," the doctor started.

Elysia, not realizing she was holding her breath, exhaled. Her heart began beating faster in relief. She had been pacing, repeating the words in her head over and over again, "Please let him live, Please let him live, Please let him live..." She knew he had lost a lot of blood as she looked down at her stained dress when she had paced around the waiting room. She had ignored any comfort from her mother so she wouldn't be distracted, hoping that the repeated chants would help him.

"He has lost a lot of blood," the doctor continued tiredly, "and we managed to stop the bleeding. It was a difficult surgery. The shot through his abdomen went straight through. The one in the chest struck a rib bone fracturing it but it kept the bullet from hitting his heart. He'll be very week as he recovers and he'll have to stay here for a while for observation. We don't want an infection to set in. Colonel Havoc also informed me that the General sustained a head wound while in Xing and it wasn't properly treated at the time so there's that we need to monitor too." The doctor paused for a moment removing his glasses to rub his eyes.

"We removed his automail to keep him from straining too much as he recovers. He may not be too happy about it and it would probably be best that his automail mechanic be around to reinstall his limbs. So if an infection doesn't set in he should recover quickly as long as he gets the rest he needs."

"His mechanic has already been notified of the situation and will be here in a couple of days. Can he have visitors?" Riza asked.

"Maybe tomorrow," the doctor said. "He needs rest now. A lot of rest, without any disruptions." The doctor looked pointedly at the Fuhrer with that last statement.

The Fuhrer stiffened, seeming to have taken offense to the doctor's last words but before he could say anything, Riza intervened.

"I will need to know where the General's room will be to post a security squad, relieving the Colonel," Riza said officially.

"Yes, of course," the doctor said glad he didn't have to face off with the Fuhrer regarding his remark. "I'll send in the orderly to give you the details once he's settled. Now, if nobody minds, I'm going to make sure the General is situated comfortably." The doctor left the quiet room.

Before the Fuhrer could erupt in protests for Riza's intervening during the entire conversation with the doctor she turned to Gracia.

"Mrs. Hughes, you should head home," Riza continued. "Sir," she said looking at the Fuhrer before he could interrupt. "Would you be so kind as to escort Mrs. Hughes home? She looks tired and could use a friend."

The Fuhrer noticed that Riza had left out "_provide_ an escort" knowing Riza meant for him to do so personally.

"Yes, I will," the Fuhrer said looking at Riza curiously wondering what she had in mind. Then walking over to Gracia he held his arm out for her to take. Gracia looked up at the Fuhrer, then to Riza and finally at her daughter. She was confused and taken off guard by these strange turn of events. She had expected pandemonium and demands to see Edward whether he needed the rest or not. And she wanted to know what her daughter was feeling. Elysia had not said a word and had not moved from her spot and Gracia had noted how Riza had made no mention of how Elysia would get home.

"Gracia," the Fuhrer said prompting her to take his arm. Looking up in into his eyes she realized that they were both being dismissed for her daughter's sake. That Riza wanted to be alone with Elysia because she knew Elysia did not want to be near anyone else. Especially those who had been so adamant with their disapproval of her and Edward. Gracia took the Fuhrer's arm and allowed herself to be led out of the waiting room.

"I'll see that Elysia has an escort home as well," Riza said as the Fuhrer and Gracia left the room.

Once the door closed behind her mother and the Fuhrer, Elysia snapped.

"I'm not going anywhere until I've seen Edward!" She demanded.

"I know," Riza answered calmly. "But did you really want to see him with your mother and the Fuhrer looking over."

"No," Elysia said quietly as she realized what Riza had done for her. The fury that had risen within her disappeared suddenly leaving her with nothing to support herself with and she collapsed on one of the hard chairs crying. She felt Riza lift her and allowed her to cry onto her shoulder.

"I don't know what I would have done if he died," Elysia wailed amongst her sobs of relief. "I tried to hold it in. I tried to hold back in front of them. I know they don't want Edward and me to be together but it's none of their business!" She said looking up at Riza.

"I know," Riza said handing her a handkerchief to dry her eyes. "They just want the best for you. And you should know that the Fuhrer will always be in your business."

"My mother too," Elysia said as she angrily dried her eyes thinking of the two of them and how they had joined forces to attack her feelings about Edward. Both had made it very clear that they did not want Elysia to have anything to do with Edward by forcing her to spend those evenings with Jol.

"You do understand why they interfered?" Riza asked.

"Yes," Elysia answered begrudgingly. "They did not want me to go through something like this."

"Of course it didn't give them any right to interfere," Riza added to soothe Elysia.

"I thought I could handle something like this. I told myself that I would have to expect that something horrible could happen to Edward in the military. I accepted it. But it was so different having to see it actually happen. I thought he's been through the worse, what more could possibly happen. And I saw him falling to the ground, then lying there losing all that blood, I promised I would never leave him. I held a gun to that man. I was ready to kill him for hurting Edward. I knew at that moment, that no matter what he does, I will still be there for him. I won't let this or my mother and Roy keep us apart."

Elysia sighed. She was tired and worn out emotionally. All she wanted was just to see that Edward was really alright with her own eyes then lie down and sleep.

As if reading her thoughts, Riza said, "Now, why don't you change your clothes. We'll go to the General's room then we'll find you someplace to rest."

Elysia nodded her approval. "Thank you, Riza," she said smiling gratefully.


	18. Chapter 18

Edward opened his eyes slowly. He could feel the pain emerging that had been masked by pain killers. He groaned and lifted his left hand to rub the sleep from his eyes but found he was unable to lift his arm very much due to the IV and that it caused a lot of pain to do so. Deciding that arm was useless he tried to lift his right and discovered he had no right arm to move.

"Ah fuck," he sighed looking at his right side. "What the fuck happened to my arm?!" He added with a little more energy and annoyance.

"Edward," he heard from his left in a soft, hesitant voice. Recognizing Elysia's voice immediately he turned to look at her. She sat up on the couch she had been sleeping on as she waited for Edward to awake.

"Elysia, what are you…how long…" Edward stammered swallowing slightly ashamed for cursing in front of her yet glad she was there for him.

"A while," Elysia explained getting up to stand next to his bed. "You came out of surgery early this morning."

"You don't look so good," he said smiling.

"As if you should talk," Elysia said with mock indignation. She smiled, tears suddenly springing to her eyes, relieved that Edward seemed to be his old self. Seeing Elysia's tears Edward began to feel guilty as the memory of why they had ended up in the hospital room in the first place. He didn't realize they were just tears of joy seeing him awake and talking.

"Elysia I'm so sorry about that girl…" he began to apologize before being cut off.

"Oh Edward, that doesn't matter anymore," Elysia said exasperated having completely forgotten about seeing Edward with that other girl. "All that matters now is you not moving so you can heal."

"But it does matter," Edward said trying to ignore the pain that was getting worse. "I wasn't thinking straight. Actually, there's really no excuse for what I almost did. I'm just really sorry. I want you to know that I won't ever do anything like that again."

"Okay," Elysia said. To her he didn't need to apologize but she appreciated that he did. Now that she thought about it again, it still hurt remembering him with the other girl, but she was glad that she had gone into the tavern. It kept Edward from doing anything that would have hurt her even more. But to her that was all in the past now. All she wanted was for Edward to recover.

Edward felt somewhat relieved. He could see that Elysia believed him and would never hold it against him. But he still felt awful about it and the sedatives that were wearing off quickly did little to help any. He tried not to show how much he was hurting but he couldn't hold back any more. Elysia noticed the flicker of pain cross his face.

"Are you in pain?" She asked. Edward nodded slightly which just made him hurt even more.

"I'll get a nurse to give you something," and Elysia swept out of the room quickly.

She returned soon with a nurse who set to work with a syringe and a small bottle of sedative. Edward was hurting too much to even complain or try to get away from the needle. He realized he was too old to behave in such a way, but if he had the strength and his arm and leg, he would have bolted out the door. Feeling the sedative quickly mask the pain Edward felt relaxed and was able to focus on Elysia. The nurse left instructing Elysia not to hesitate to come get her for anything else. Then they were finally alone together.

"I'm glad you were here when I woke up," Edward said looking at Elysia reaching for her hand. She smiled down at him.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," she told him.

"Good," he said smiling gratefully. He looked up at Elysia. He was filled with wonder and love for her when he remembered how she had pointed his gun at the man who shot him. He hated that she had been put into a situation like that but he was proud of her. He couldn't help but be proud of how cool and calm she had been. _Just like her father_, Edward thought. Edward smiled at her again and laughed.

"What?" Elysia asked.

"You're my hero. You saved me."

"Well, you owe me," Elysia told him with a smug look. "Big time."

"I intend on making it up to you," Edward said looking deep in her eyes.

"How do you intend on doing that?" Elysia asked coyly with a playful smile.

"Come closer and I'll show you," he instructed and Elysia leaned in close so he could kiss her.

"I wanted to do that when I came back, but then I saw Jol," Edward explained when they parted.

"I wondered if you had," Elysia said starting to feel guilty now. She knew she didn't invite Jol over but she hated the fact that Edward had seen him at her house.

"I saw you return. I didn't know my mother had invited him over so I snuck out to come see you."

"I'm sorry," Edward said again feeling like a fool for acting like a jealous idiot. He thought that if he had just stayed home and trusted Elysia he wouldn't have been in the situation he was now in. "I'm sorry you had to see this happen. Were you scared?"

"For you. I was more angry and full of hatred." She had never felt such hatred before. It had surprised her that she was capable of feeling so intensely enough to want to kill someone.

"I really wanted to kill him for what he did to you," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad you didn't," Edward said reaching up to wipe her tears away. "You don't need something like that on your conscious. I think I've got enough emotional baggage for the both of us," he added smiling.

Elysia smiled back taking his hand in hers and wiped the rest of her tears away. "You should really get some rest now."

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Edward said again looking at her sadly.

"Stop apologizing. I'm fine," Elysia insisted. "I wasn't the one who got shot."

"But you could have," he pointed out. "You were lucky he was only concerned about me."

"Don't think about it anymore," Elysia commanded gently. "Just rest."

As Edward tried to follow Elysia's advice and close his eyes they snapped back open as he remembered something. "Al!" He exclaimed drowsily as the sedative started to take affect.

"Has anyone told Al what happened?"

"Yes, he's on his way. And so is Winry," Elysia said.

"I hate for them to see me like this."

"It wasn't your fault," Elysia said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, I know," Edward said quietly, his eyes too heavy to keep open any longer. "Will you stay with me as I sleep?"

"Yes," Elysia answered holding his hand tightly in hers.

"Thank you," Edward sighed. "One more thing."

"Edward, please, just relax," Elysia chided but couldn't help smiling at his persistence.

"I just wanted you to know that I love you," Edward said as he closed his eyes. It felt good for him to finally say those three words he had wanted to say before he had left for Xing. But at the time he had thought it was too soon. But after what had just happened he had to make sure that Elysia knew, for certain, how he felt.

"I love you too," Elysia said as she leaned over to kiss him on the forehead. "I'm relieved that you're still alive and will be even more relieved when you finally go back to sleep," she whispered in his ear. Edward smiled as he drifted off finally succumbing to the sedatives.


	19. Chapter 19

"Wait a minute," Alphonse Elric said in disbelief as he walked along the corridors of the hospital with Jean Havoc. "Elysia was there! Elysia Hughes? What was she doing there when Edward was shot?"

"I'll let Ed explain that one," Havoc said hoping Al wouldn't pursue the subject anymore.

"What do you mean by that?" Al asked suspiciously. Havoc didn't answer. "What is it that you know about my brother that I don't?"

"Like I said," Havoc said not wanting to bruise the younger brother's ego of knowing more about Edward. "He'll explain."

"He'd better. And what of this man that shot him? What did he have against Ed?"

"He was from Liore," Havoc explained glad to be off the subject of Elysia and Edward. "His mother was a true believer in Cornello and was killed in a clash of protesters who wanted to bring Cornello down. He said if Ed hadn't exposed the church, his mother would still be alive."

"Bastard," Al said under his breath. "Don't people know how to move on with their lives instead of wallowing in their self pity and then blaming others for what they end up doing to themselves?"

"He'll be going on trial tomorrow. I think all of Central wants to lynch the man," Havoc said.

"It's what he deserves," Al said vehemently.

"Are you really Alphonse Elric or an imposter I picked up from the station?" Havoc asked a little surprised by such words of hate. Al had always been the gentler and quieter of the two brothers. Havoc knew Al wasn't weak but he never uttered anything hateful against anyone.

"I know," Al said slightly ashamed of himself. "But to come up on someone and just shoot, without giving them a chance to defend themselves. That's what bothers me. And that he did it to my brother. He's been through enough already. Sometimes I just wish he would retire from the military. He's a target and I'm not prepared to lose him."

Havoc didn't know what to say to Al to comfort him any. He had always known the military was a touchy subject between the two Elrics. Plus he had been feeling guilty that he hadn't been there to keep Edward from being shot. He was supposed to watch Edward's back.

"How is Ed really?" Al asked worriedly. "Should I prepare myself for the worst?"

"No," Havoc said. "There's still the possibility he could develop an infection. He got out of surgery yesterday morning so he won't be able to sit up for awhile. But he seems to be his old self. He was cursing up a storm this morning when the doctor wouldn't give him a straight answer. Ed was trying to get at least his arm back. I hope Elysia was able to get him to calm down."

"Elysia?" Al said. "There's something else going on. Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's your brother that should be telling you," Havoc replied smiling as they stopped in front of the door to Edward's room. A security officer saluted Havoc as he knocked then opened the door to usher Alphonse in, following after him.

Al was taken aback when he saw Edward lying on the bed with his eyes closed. He was reminded of that day of their failed attempt of human transmutation. The memory was still fresh when he had come to seeing Edward, slumped against the wall, blood everywhere and his brother without an arm and leg. Not wanting to dwell on the past or for Edward to see how worried he was, Al shook off the painful memory and composed himself. He walked up to the side of Edward's bed.

"Hey Ed," Al said quietly, giving his brother a light shake. "I'm here now."

Edward's eyes fluttered open. It took him a few seconds to focus on his brother. When he was able to see his brother clearly, he smiled.

"Hey, little bro," Edward said drowsily.

"How are you feeling?" Al asked.

"Alright, as long as they keep the drugs coming," Edward said laughing a bit.

"Well, I heard you were feeling like your old self earlier today," Al said slightly relieved to hear his brother laugh.

"Yeah," Edward sighed. "That damn Knox. I asked if I could at least get my arm back and he said _I'm the doctor and I'll give it back when I'm good and ready_," Edward said imitating the older, grouchy man. "Then I told him I was a General and he'd better show me some damn respect and give me a straight answer. Then he stuck a fucking needle in me. So if I fall asleep in the middle of a sentence, it's his fault."

"I think you could use the rest," Al said glad to hear his brother was the same as usual. Though he didn't look it. Edward was ghostly white and incredibly thin. He had always had a lean build but Al noted that he probably hadn't been eating very well before being shot. He thought maybe it was the stress from the last mission but he had never known Edward to let work affect him physically before.

The door to Edward's room opened and Alphonse turned to look. He was surprised to see Elysia enter.

"Oh Al!" Elysia exclaimed coming towards him. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," Al said giving Elysia a friendly hug. "I heard you had some Edward Temper Maintenance to handle earlier."

Elysia looked over at Edward who was rolling his eyes and laughed.

"I wasn't that bad," Edward said defending himself.

"True," Elysia said. "He could have gotten worse if Dr. Knox wasn't prepared with a syringe full of morphine."

"I see how it is around here," Edward complained. "No respect for a General when he's helpless."

"Ed, there's a reason Dr. Knox doesn't want you using your automail. You need to listen to him and do as you're told," Al said.

"Are you sure Ed's the oldest?" Havoc piped up grinning. He always got a good laugh listening to the two Elrics go back and forth.

"Why don't you go get some work done?" Edward said turning on Havoc. "Instead of hanging around here like my damn babysitter."

"Ed, I swear you haven't grown up. You're so rude to people. I'm amazed anyone even listens to you," Al sighed.

"They'd better listen if they know what's good for them," Edward said. "Besides, Havoc has no feelings. He likes being insulted."

"True," Havoc agreed smiling. "I'm a loyal dog of the military. Permission to be insulted some more, sir!" He said snapping to attention and saluting Edward.

"Permission granted," Edward said trying to keep a straight face as he returned the salute with his left hand.

"You just encourage him," Al said turning to look at Havoc.

"Because I know it's all bark and no bite," Havoc replied with a wink.

"Fuck that," Edward said starting to feel extremely tired from talking so much. He wanted to talk to his brother some more but he was feeling what little energy had come to him fade away and there was something he wanted to tell him before he went back to sleep. He looked over at Havoc. Havoc seemed to sense what was on his General's mind.

"Hey, Elysia, let's leave the brother's to talk for a bit," Havoc said.

"Sure," Elysia said catching the hint and Havoc escorted her out of the room.

"Elysia," Al said before she left. "Winry's train is coming in later today; perhaps we can pick her up and have dinner later. We can catch up."

"Sure," Elysia said smiling. "That would be nice."

Once Havoc and Elysia left the room Al turned on his brother. "What the hell was Elysia doing with you when you were shot?"

"Long story," Edward sighed. "I'll tell you more. Just not now."

"Is there something between you two?" Al asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Edward said.

"Ed! It's Elysia!" Al exclaimed still not sure if he believed it. "How did it happen?! Don't you think you're a little too old for her?"

"I know! It just happened," Edward explained feeling a little embarrassed about Al mentioning their age difference.

"It's just a little weird, I still think of her as a little girl," Al said thoughtfully.

"I did too, until I saw her when she came back to Central with Gracia," Edward said in his defense.

"Well," Al said patting him on the shoulder. "I'd like to talk with you more but you need your rest."

"Yeah, okay," Edward said drowsily. He could see in Al's eyes that he didn't really believe that Edward's feelings were genuine. He could see the doubt and it hurt Edward to see it in his brother's eyes.

"But one more question," Al said before Edward fell back to sleep. "Is it serious? Do you love her?"

"Yes," Edward said without hesitation hoping he could get Al to understand how he really felt about Elysia. But it was hard; he was weak and didn't have the stamina at the moment to try to do anymore convincing.

"Good," Al replied. "I'm happy for you," he added despite feeling doubtful about the situation.


	20. Chapter 20

Elysia had just stepped out of Edward's room. She hadn't left Edward's side all week since he had come out of surgery. Oscar, Edward's butler, had been doing all he could for Edward and Elysia to make them more comfortable. He brought home cooked meals for the two of them, though Edward was not able to eat much and changes of clothes for Elysia. But after a week of being cooped up in the room Elysia felt she needed to get out and get some fresh air. Down the hall she saw Roy marching along, heading straight for her. Elysia, not wanting to talk to him turned the other way and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Elysia," Roy called. "Don't go. I have something for you."

Elysia stopped and turned to look at the Fuhrer, wondering what he could possibly have for her. Roy noted, despite how much she looked like her mother, that there was a lot of her father in those eyes. Seeing her eyes brought back fond but sad memories of her father. Despite his reminiscing of her father, he could see that it was plain that she didn't want anything to do with him at that moment. The cold silence she regarded him sent a chill down his spine and he found he was slightly afraid of her. As Roy approached he reached into his jacket and removed a couple of envelopes and handed them to Elysia. Elysia looked down at them and saw that they were addressed to her. They were letters written by Edward that she had never received. Elysia snatched the letters from Roy and turned away fury threatening to make her say something she was sure she'd regret.

"I'm sorry," Roy said as Elysia continued down the hallway. She refused to turn around and say anything in return. Roy, deciding it was best to leave her alone, went into Edward's room.

Edward looked to the door when he heard it opened, and then wished he hadn't. _Why couldn't I have been asleep_, he thought to himself.

"What do you want?" Edward asked rudely not in the mood to be talking to Mustang at the moment.

"I came to see how you were doing," Roy said as he shut the door.

"I'm fine, as you can see," Edward told him. "I really don't want to talk to you right now," he said as the memory of their last encounter rushed over him with full force getting him upset.

"Well, as your commanding officer, I'm ordering you to hear me out," Roy said in that pompous tone Edward always hated.

Edward glared at Mustang for a moment. "Say what you want then," Edward sighed knowing Roy wouldn't leave until he had done so.

Mustang handed Edward the letters Elysia had written to him. Edward looked down at them and grew even angrier.

"I should have known," he said reaching to take them with his left hand. "I'm going to kill that doctor for taking my right arm off. After I kill you."

"Anyone else hearing you say that would take that threat seriously. Especially threatening the Fuhrer," Roy said seriously but not meaning a word he said. He had meant it as a joke and Edward knew it and that just annoyed him even more.

"Fuck your title. You had no right to do this," Edward growled trying very hard not to yell too much. He was still hurting and yelling wasn't going to help the pain any.

"I know, I'm sorry," Mustang said sincerely hoping Edward would accept his apology. "I was just trying to do what I thought best for Elysia."

"You don't think I'm good enough for her? You believe in me as a General but not enough to take care of her?" Edward questioned. "You were probably more afraid I would resign and leave the military than looking out for Elysia's best interests. Just looking out for yourself once again. Trying to keep me on a tight leash as usual. Always having something to hold over me. I thought you were beyond that now."

Roy was speechless when he realized what Edward said was true. He had feared that Edward would leave the military. He felt even worse when he looked Edward in the eye. He saw that Edward was truly hurt by him for his lack of confidence in his favorite General. That he would keep Edward from any kind of happiness after all he'd been through and worked hard for. Edward deserved this and Roy wondered if he was also slightly jealous of Edward. He realized too, that despite Edward's actions and bold statements of not trusting Roy, in actuality he did. Edward looked up to Mustang, had helped support him, and this was how Roy rewarded him, by refusing Edward of the joy that Elysia brought him. Roy had seen the way Elysia and Edward looked at each other in the park. Had seen how content and happy they were when they looked in each others eyes. He felt horrible for trying to keep them apart. He had been so intent on his own plans of trying to get Elysia and Jol Haren together he didn't even stop to think about what Elysia had wanted. It wasn't only Edward he had wronged. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I can do to make it up to you and Elysia," Roy stammered feeling like the world's greatest dirt bag.

"You can start by staying out of our business," Edward responded quickly. "Then explain to that doctor about Elysia and me so he doesn't continue thinking he's got a chance with her. I'm not the only one you've tried to get to do what you want."

"I'm sorry," Roy said again feeling like a child that had just been scolded by his father. "I'll explain to Jol."

"Good," Edward said wincing as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Getting worked up was not helping at all. _Just like him to be a major pain_, Edward thought laughing to himself.

Neither of them said anymore to each other. Seeing that Edward had gotten pretty worked up and tired, Roy turned to leave to let him rest. With his hand on the door knob Edward finally spoke up.

"I never had any thoughts of leaving the military," Edward said quietly. "I knew it was a factor, but I didn't think I would have to choose."

"You don't," Roy said turning to look at Edward.

"I know I don't," Edward shot back angrily opening his eyes. "This is the one thing I don't need your permission for. I may be a General and you my commanding officer, but there are still some things that don't involve you."

"I understand," Roy said then sighed. The more he thought about it the more he realized how much he regarded Edward as a son. And like all fathers, one day they have to let their children grow up and lead their own lives. Roy felt like a fool seeing that he should have let Edward alone a long time ago, instead of always harping on him for his bad habits.

"What the hell are you looking at me like that for?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," Roy said smiling realizing he had been staring at Edward. "I'm just proud of you. There may have been things that you did that I didn't approve of but you turned out well, despite everything you've been through. I'm happy for you and Elysia."

"What are you my father?" Edward asked not really liking having such a conversation with Mustang. He much preferred to be arguing with him than getting such compliments. It just felt too weird to him, he wasn't used to it. But he had to admit to himself, he appreciated it. "Get the hell out of here."

"Oh, before I go," Mustang said before turning to leave. "Thought you might be interested to hear what happened in Chenxing."

"Go on," Edward said interested.

"When the Emperor found out what happened to the ambassador, he sent a full force in and with Fao's help they were able to arrest the instigators with minimal fighting. The landowners that had turned the citizens of Chenxing against the Ishbalans will be put on trial for their crimes. The Ishbalans are free to return to their homes in Chenxing if they want. All Ishbalans within the region of Xing have been offered to form their own clan, to give them the opportunity to have a say in the policies of the country."

Edward smiled at this bit of news. Though he wondered irritably why none of that happened before he had to go into Xing. He was still nursing an aching forehead from his wound.

"You've also been extended an invitation," Mustang continued. "The Emperor was worried about you when he heard what happened. He says you're welcome to visit anytime and he'll pick up the tab."

"He'd better pick up the tab. He still owes me," Edward grumbled. 

"But it's weird," he continued. "I didn't think Ling had it in him to run a whole country. He was just a fool of a prince when I first met him."

"He had to become an adult sometime, like you," Roy pointed. Edward looked at him and laughed.

"I guess you're right."

"Well, take it easy, Ed," Mustang said as he left the room smiling.


	21. Chapter 21

"You better tell that fucking doctor that I want my arm and leg back!" Elysia heard Edward shouting as an orderly scurried out of the room in fear of his life. 

Elysia smiled, happy to hear Edward was feeling like his old self. She had known he was prone to outbursts of rudeness but had never been witness to them before. Being so close to him for the last two weeks she got to see Edward as he really was. A rude, obnoxious, impatient person. But it didn't keep her from loving him as much as she did. In fact, it made her love him even more. She found that she liked that about him. It was part of what made him Edward and that's who she had fallen in love with. She didn't want him to change and she wouldn't even dream of trying to get him to. But she knew under all the rudeness he was really kind and gentle. She loved the brief moments they had together alone in the hospital room. He was constantly having visitors. Many of the Generals from the other headquarters had made special visits to see how he was doing along with a number of other officers. Plus Al, Havoc and Winry were always around too, happy to see him improving as each day passed. When they were alone they took advantage of it. They weren't able to do much, stolen kisses here and there. Elysia lying beside Edward at times as he slept, watching him, glad that he was there whole...well, except for the part of his automail having been taken away. But he was there for her to hold and touch. 

Often when they were alone Edward would allow Elysia to read aloud to him. She knew he wasn't much for reading novels but she was glad he let her. She felt he needed something to help with his imagination. She had found it rather appalling to find that he had never read anything that didn't have to do with alchemy or military reports. As an artist she felt the need to open his mind to the wonders of the creative arts. He wasn't very receptive at first but eventually he gave in. Even though he didn't pay attention to the story line and got bored easily he still let her, liking the sound of her voice and just having her near. 

Yes, she allowed him to maintain his reputation as the stern, dominant General whom all should fear, even when she was around. But if he got that way when it was just the two of them, all Elysia had to do was look at him and he stopped. She knew he would do anything for her and she could easily take advantage of it but she didn't. She liked that he reserved his gentleness for her and her only. So no matter how rude he was to the doctor, orderlies or Havoc she held her tongue when others were around. After, when they were alone she wanted to say something but he would always look at her with this glow and she found she just couldn't bring herself to. She soon learned that the others didn't take him too seriously so she left the matter of his lack of manners alone.

She had found it funny how they could match each other with their busts of anger. Edward was flashier but Elysia had a coldness to her own. They bickered a bit. It couldn't be helped when being cooped up for two weeks in a small hospital room. But Elysia didn't mind it. It didn't scare her that perhaps the bickering could lead to bigger arguments. It just made her feel more confident that Edward didn't hold back anything from her and that she felt free enough to let him know what was on her mind. They complimented each other. Elysia was content to spend the rest of her life with Edward. There was not one person that could convince her otherwise. Though they didn't talk about it, she knew Edward felt the same way. They didn't need words to know that they would be together forever.

However, she was no longer able to withstand sleeping on the couch in Edward's room, so she had slept in her bed for the first time in two weeks. She luxuriated in the soft sheets and being able to turn over without falling out of bed, as she had done many times on the couch. She woke up once on the floor with Edward looking at her with a smirk on his face, asking what she was doing down there. She really didn't want to leave Edward alone and Edward hadn't wanted her to leave him. He liked knowing she was always there for him. But he knew it was too much to ask for her to continue sleeping on the uncomfortable couch. She was still nursing a few bruises on her elbow from falling off. But Al said he would stay and so inherited the couch of menace. As Elysia entered the hospital room she found Al trying to calm his brother down. 

"Edward, you shouldn't speak that way to people," Al was saying.

"I'll speak to whoever I want, however I want," Edward grumbled then smiled at Elysia as she came in and set a bag down.

"Hi Elysia," Al said then continued with Edward. "You've been in the military too long. You talk to everyone like they're one of your subordinates."

"Do I?" Edward asked turning to Elysia for an answer.

"Sometimes," she answered shrugging.

"Well, at least you have the backbone to call me out on it," Edward said. "You don't understand how frustrating it is lying here with nothing to do. And I know that damn Knox refuses to come in here to tell me to my face. He just gets some half-wit to tell me he has no idea when the doctor will approve getting my arm and leg back."

"Ed, you need to take it easy," Al sighed. "I swear you just like to be difficult."

"I've got shit to do. If I'm not around to make sure things get done, Havoc just let's everyone sit on their ass fucking around."

"Ed! Watch your language," Al said exasperated looking up at Elysia.

"Don't look at me. I can't control him anymore than you can," Elysia said

"I've got a headache just listening to you," Al said getting up. "I'll go see if I can find Dr. Knox. See if I can get your arm and leg so you'll be quiet."

"Thank you," Edward said reaching over for Elysia's hand.

"Winry, I'm sorry!" Al exclaimed as Winry nearly fell into the room when he opened the door to leave. "Are you okay?" He asked as he helped her regain her balance.

"Yeah," Winry said clutching a heavy box in her arms. "I'm just glad I didn't drop this. I could hear you all the way across the hospital Ed," Winry said and gave him a disapproving look. She walked to a table and opened the box. "Dr. Knox was tired of you scaring all the patients and gave these to me." She took out his automail arm and started to examine it.

"It's about fucking time," Ed said with relief. "I'm tired of sitting here like a helpless cripple."

"Well, I'm going to look them over first and get them cleaned up. There's a lot of sand and grime in the joints," Winry explained as she inspected the arm.

"Well, just hurry up," Edward grumbled and was suddenly barraged by all three of him regarding his manners.

"Edward, don't boss her around," Al exclaimed.

"It's not going to kill you to wait a while longer," Elysia told him sternly.

"I'll take as much time as I want, Ed!" From Winry.

"Okay, everyone just gang up on me," Edward said in his defense. "I am after all the one that got shot two weeks ago. No sympathy for the poor invalid."

"Please," Al said. "First you don't want to be a cripple, now you want all of us to feel sorry for you. You just be patient for once in your life."

Edward couldn't help but smile. It felt good to have his brother and Winry around. It was like old times. And to have Elysia jump in like one of the family made it even better.

"I'm going back to my hotel," Winry said putting the arm back in the box. "All my equipment is there so I'll have them ready for you tomorrow Ed."

"Thanks," Edward said as Winry lifted the heavy box and started for the door.

"Sure, no problem," Winry said looking at Edward holding Elysia's hand thinking how cute they looked together. She couldn't help but note how much more at ease Edward seemed when he was with Elysia. During and after the war Edward had seemed like a completely different person, like a stranger. He eventually returned to the Edward she knew but Winry couldn't help but notice there was still something that wasn't right. Like he was missing something. But with Elysia he seemed whole. Any sadness that lingered behind Edward's eyes vanished when he looked at Elysia.

"I'll see everyone later," Winry said then stopped and looked back at Elysia. "Elysia, why don't you come with me? It might be a good idea if you learned how to take care of Ed's automail since he never does."

"Okay," Elysia said. She didn't really want to leave Edward after just coming in but she figured she'd been with him at the hospital enough already. It'd give her a chance for some girl talk with Winry than to have to listen to Edward and Al squabble over every little thing.

She walked along with Winry and the two of them chatted on about everything and anything. Elysia had been worried about what Winry would think of her and Edward. But the night Winry came to Central they had dinner together as Al had suggested. Afterwards Winry and Al came over to visit with Gracia. After Al left for the night and Gracia was too tired to stay awake much longer, Elysia and Winry were able to talk.

Elysia was nervous telling Winry about her feelings for Edward. She always thought of Winry as an older sister and really needed to talk to her about the whole thing. She felt horrible about it considering Winry's feeling for Edward in the past. But Elysia was not feeling comfortable about talking to her mother lately and there was nobody else in Central that Elysia trusted. She really needed to talk to someone. Plus, she needed to know if Winry was alright with it. She had Edward's side of the story but not Winry's and she just wanted to make sure herself that Winry wouldn't be hurt by their relationship. 

Elysia was right to talk to Winry, who put her at ease, saying that Edward was right. That she too realized it wouldn't have worked and that she was happy for Elysia and Edward. Winry said that if she hadn't moved on then she never would have fell in love with her husband and had her beautiful daughter.

As they made their way down the hallway, Elysia realized she had forgotten her wallet in the bag she had left in Edward's room. Telling Winry she'd catch up to her Elysia made her way back. As she approached the closed door to Edward's room, she heard raised voices and stopped herself from knocking. She put her ear to the door ignoring the questioning look from the guard. She knew she shouldn't be listening in on the brother's conversation but there was something about the tone that stopped her from going in.


	22. Chapter 22

"I've been thinking a lot lately Ed," Al said after Winry and Elysia left. He was standing by the couch looking out the window. It was a bright sunny day but Al wasn't feeling cheerful by the nice weather as he usually did. He had a lot on his mind and had been holding off talking to his brother. Now he could no longer hold it in.

"Are you sure about this?" Al said still looking out the window a little afraid to face his brother. "About you and Elysia. You left Winry and you've never been one to commit before. Are you sure this is for real? I won't have you hurting Elysia. You're my brother and I love you but she's still very young."

"Come on, have a little more faith in me," Edward said slightly hurt by Al's doubts in him. "I know I'm not perfect but I haven't thought about being with any one else, other than Elysia."

"I just find this a little hard to accept," Al admitted.

"Why?" Edward demanded.

"You really hurt Winry when you left. It took her a long time to get over you. I don't see how you never realized it."

"I did," Edward said defending himself. "I cared for Winry but my feelings for her were not as strong as what she felt for me at the time. That's just the way it is."

"I know Ed. But really, Elysia is like a little sister to Winry and for you to fall in love with Elysia and Winry having to watch..."

"Winry is married and happy," Edward interrupted.

"Sure, but you can't think that this doesn't affect her," Al continued.

"What are you trying to do? Ruin this for me by dragging up the past. You're going to hold my mistakes over me like Mustang?"

"No. I just want you to realize what you're doing that's all. You don't always stop to think. You just rush into things. I sometimes wonder if you really gave it any thought about staying in the military when you were offered the promotion from Roy."

"I did think about it," Edward said his voice rising in anger. "It was the hardest choice I ever made."

"Was it?" Al questioned starting to get angry himself turning on his brother. "Was it as hard as deciding to keep the automail when we promised to get our bodies back together?"

Edward winced and looked away from his brother. He had hoped Al had gotten over that. He thought they had moved on but he guessed he was wrong. But he didn't want to be wallowing in the past. He had something good for once and he didn't want to be reminded of his mistakes when he was finally happier than he had ever been since seeing Al back in his own body.

"So you still haven't forgiven me for that, have you?" Edward said through gritted teeth trying to mask the years of guilt that had started to creep back.

"Wait, Ed, I'm sorry," Al said sensing he had just crossed the line with his brother, not wanting to get him worked up when he hadn't fully recovered yet. "Don't get upset."

"It's too late for that," Edward said his voice rising. "I'll admit it was partly my ego that made me keep the automail. And at the time I used the excuse that I was needed to help with the Drachman invasion. But honestly, I did love Winry but I wasn't _in_ love with her. At least not enough to stay with her. I'm sorry if I hurt her but what should I have done? Stayed with her and have her realize I wasn't in love with her. That I only stayed out of some obligation to her. We both would have been miserable. Leaving and accepting the promotion was just a way for me to run away so I didn't have to face the fact. It was childish, but I was still a child and at the time. I thought it was best if I just removed myself from the situation so Winry could move on. I didn't know anything of love."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this before?" Al asked getting upset now. They were brothers. They were supposed to tell each other everything.

"You're my brother and we've been through a lot together," Edward explained harshly. "But eventually we had to each choose our own path and make our own decisions without always explaining ourselves or consulting with each other."

"Our own path..." Al said now just as upset as his brother but for a completely different reason. He was upset that his brother had moved on before him. They had always done things together and when Edward left it was the first time he had done anything without talking it over with him. It had hurt Al and he had not been able to get over it.

"You just left Edward. Not just Winry but me too. You left us for the military and to wallow in your self pity. You just didn't want to be around those that would remind you of your mistakes. So you leave, get promoted and become a General. A hero. But look what it did to you. You're an alcoholic who sleeps around and now you think you'll suddenly change for Elysia. The least you could do for her is leave the military. It hasn't exactly done anything for you in return."

Edward didn't say anything. Al was right but it still angered him. But he didn't blame his brother for saying the things he did. He had hurt Al too when he left. He knew he had made mistakes in his life. But he also felt he had paid his dues. But once again someone was trying to get him to choose between Elysia and the military.

"Why don't you just go now," Edward said looking away from his brother wishing he had his arm and leg back so he could get away from Al. He wasn't ready for a verbal or emotional battle with his brother. Talking about the past brought up more restrained feelings that had been buried deep and Edward did not want to deal with those at that moment.

"Wait, Edward, don't push me away," Al said rushing over to him. "Just hear me out. I just want you to think about what you're doing. You're reckless and you'll always be a target as a General. Do you really want to put Elysia through what her mother did when Hughes was killed? And I'm tired of worrying about you when you're off on assignment. Please, just resign."

"And do what?" Edward asked looking up at his brother. He didn't like seeing Al look at him with worried eyes. He wanted to make Al happy and ease his worries but did he have to do so at the cost of his own happiness Edward wondered.

"I don't know, teach alchemy. I'm sure any of the universities would love to have you. Or if you want to stay in the military, become an instructor for one of the academies. Anything, just so we don't have to worry about you," Al pleaded.

Suddenly the door banged opened and Elysia came stalking in staring wildly at Al with her green eyes flashing. She startled Al and Edward. They looked to each other then back at Elysia. Edward has seen her upset before but he could tell she was beyond upset and it wasn't directed at him. It comforted him knowing he would not have to face Elysia but he felt sorry for Al because he knew what was coming.

"How dare you Alphonse Elric," Elysia said as she came towards him. Al stood up and backed away from Edward. He had never seen Elysia like this. It was completely new to him. He looked over at his brother but Edward was looking the other way with a little smirk on his face.

"So you were trying to make him choose too?" Elysia demanded. She had been standing outside the door, listening to most of their conversation. She tried to maintain her temper but she couldn't stand listening to Al trying to get Edward to make a decision he didn't want to and she had finally had enough.

"Just like Roy, getting involved and trying to keep us apart. I had to withstand Roy and my mother trying to force me to like someone else. Have you even considered what I would want? I waited for two months knowing Edward could either come back alive or dead and I had accepted that. I thought you would be the one person to understand but it looks like I was wrong. It looks big brother Al has to protect sweet, innocent Elysia from the harsh realities of the world. She's just too young to know what's good for her! You know what Al? I think you're jealous of your brother. I think you were jealous that you couldn't do anything for Winry because she was in love with Edward and not you. I think you're jealous that Edward was promoted and is a General now. Especially after you helped support him for five years when he first became a State Alchemist. Edward should not have to choose. The only thing he has to do is NOT cheat on me. Right Edward?!" Elysia said turning on him unexpectedly.

"Yes Elysia," he answered immediately.

Al looked from Elysia to Edward in shock her words stinging but he knew he deserved the tongue lashing. He knew Edward was in love with her but he hadn't realized the extent. Elysia had Edward wrapped around her finger. He _would_ do anything for her and Al realized Elysia would do anything for Edward. Al looked back at Edward who was trying to hold back a smile. He could see in Edward's eyes the pride and love he had for Elysia.

"Now go," Elysia said sternly. "Come back when you're prepared to be a real brother to Ed."

"Uh yeah," Al said feeling like a scolded child. But when he thought about it, being scolded really wasn't such a bad thing. He and Edward grew up without parents to guide them. They had to take care of themselves and what adults they knew had always treated them as adults. He realized it was kind of nice to have someone to straighten them both out. It was what they needed. He skirted around Elysia, trying to leave as much space between her as he could and left the room. As he walked out into the hallway he saw Mustang standing against the wall in front of him.

"So you've faced the wrath of Elysia," Roy said with a little smile stepping away from the wall.

"Yeah," Al said as he joined Roy and they walked away from Edward's room. "I guess I made it through all right. I just hope to never have to do it again."

"Same here," Roy said. "Though I didn't have to endure the verbal abuse, just silent bitterness. She's a lot like her father. Hughes could be a goofball but he didn't survive the Ishbal war being soft."

"When I looked into her eyes, it was scary how much she looked like him in that moment," Al said. "I think I realized that Elysia wasn't just this little girl we would visit once in a while. She's become her own person."

"I'm ashamed that I didn't realize it either," Roy said. "I had been so preoccupied with introducing her to Jol Haren that I didn't stop to think about what she would want. I happened upon them together in the park one day. They looked very happy together. Edward called me out on it, said I was more worried about losing him as a General. Only looking out for myself he said. And he was right. And I think like you," Roy said nudging Al in the arm. "Maybe a little jealous of him too." Al laughed.

"She can really dish it out," Al said.

"She's not weak. I read the statement from the man who shot Ed. Said he was more afraid of Elysia holding a gun in his face than he was about being taken to prison. He was hoping someone would come and stop her. Said he never seen eyes so deadly serious," Roy said.

"Really?!" Al exclaimed. "Elysia held a gun to him!"

"And fired," Roy said. "Ed managed to create a wall between them just in time."

"I guess she's seen the worst that could happen with Edward," Al said. "And she's not afraid to face any other challenges that could come between them."

"After all the trouble we gave them, I'm sure they can handle anything," Roy said proudly. "I think we were a bunch of fools to get in their way."

"I hope you're not including me in that bunch of fools," a familiar voice said behind them. Roy and Al looked to see Havoc approach them.

"What brings you here?" Roy asked.

"Came to bring the boss some paperwork to sign, and then got kicked out of the room," Havoc explained. "Get the fuck out of here! I don't want to see that shit!" He said imitating Edward. "So who got Elysia all riled up this time?"

"Al," Roy said smugly.

"I didn't mean to," Al said indignant that Roy would sell him out like that. "I was talking with Ed and she overheard."

"I hope you learned your lesson," Havoc said. "I learned that it's best not to get in the way of those two. You didn't see her at the ball when she was upset with Ed. I swear I've seen friendlier eyes behind the barrel of a gun pointed at my head."

"I know," Al said. "She's just like Ed, maybe worse because what she says really cuts like a knife and Ed's just full of shit. I take it you have no problem with the two of them being together."

"Hell no," Havoc said. "With Ed out of the way, that means more young ladies for me and a better chance to win some money at the tables."

"You know he cheats right?" Al asked jokingly.

"Yeah, but let's see you try accusing a General of cheating. Especially one gifted in alchemy," Havoc said.

"Well, I think Elysia is right. I wasn't acting like much of a brother," Al said feeling himself go red. "I said some really awful things to him."

"Don't worry Al," Roy said patting him on the arm encouragingly. "You know Ed won't hold it against you. It's Elysia you have to worry about."


	23. Chapter 23

Once Elysia had calmed down she was ashamed of herself for the things she had said to Al. Edward had told her not to worry about it but she felt she should apologize anyways. When she did Al stopped her. Telling her he deserved it, that she was right. He hadn't been acting like much of a brother to Edward. Elysia was relieved but she was still embarrassed by her outburst.

Another week had passed and Edward was relieved to have been released from the hospital. Al and Winry had left already. Al had to get back to Risembool for the start of his classes and Winry's customers were in desperate need of her care. Edward had been released earlier than Dr. Knox had wanted. But when orderlies and nurses had been too scared to enter the General's room the doctor had to give in and let Edward out.

Once he stepped out of the hospital, away from Dr. Knox's ever watchful eye, Edward lit a cigarette. Oscar immediately reached for it but Edward had anticipated it and quickly moved out of reach. Elysia didn't think he should be smoking so soon but she had gotten used to it during the time they spent in the park together. He wasn't Edward to her unless he had a cigarette. It looked like Havoc would save the day for Oscar as he reached out for Edward's cigarette. But all he ended up doing was use it to light one for himself. Edward smirked in triumph and Oscar went to open the door of the town car muttering to himself. Seeing two grown men teasing the older butler Elysia felt she should say something. Before she did Edward caught her eye and she realized that this was just one big inside joke between the three men. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

It felt good to get up and walk, to stretch out his long legs. Edward was still weak. His chest still hurt when he breathed in too deeply and his stomach was tender to the touch. He wasn't back to his usual full strength and a longer stay at the hospital would have benefited him. But he was finding himself getting a little too used to the pain killers. He stopped taking them two days earlier feeling he had enough addictions already without adding to the list. When the pain emerged that had been held at bay by the drugs it had surprised Edward. But he suffered through it without making it known he was still in pain. Besides, he'd been through worse; a little pain never hurt him permanently. But he was whole and he was on his way home. He was getting tired of the smells of the hospital and the plain gray walls. He wanted to be home, to sit back, relax, and maybe have a drink and smoke.

He breathed a sigh of relief, not too deeply, as Oscar drove the town car away from the curb. He was seated next to Elysia as Oscar drove with Havoc in the passenger seat. It was like having a royal guard escort him, but Edward didn't mind. He liked having the company and being able to hold Elysia's hand in the car. As he rested his head on her shoulder he thought back to how he was as a teenager when he wouldn't be caught dead showing such affection towards a girl. It had been a long time since he cared about such things. He wanted everyone to know how he felt about Elysia.

Once home, Edward got a kick how everyone fussed over him. They made sure he was comfortable and had plenty to eat and drink. Vato Falman and Kain Fuery dropped by to see how Edward was doing. Along with Havoc they stayed to join Edward and Elysia for dinner. Edward wasn't too happy that Oscar served everyone else wine, knowing the older man was doing it on purpose after the cigarette incident. He knew he shouldn't be drinking and smoking so soon but he could hold off on drinking but not smoking. He had to draw the line somewhere. He had wanted to say something about it, just to be difficult, but he caught Elysia's eye and he could tell she knew what he was thinking so he held his tongue. He could see that they were still worried about him. He hadn't regained all the weight he had lost over the last three months and was still rather pale. He had gotten his cigarette so he knew not to push his luck. He'd just have to take things a step at a time until he was back to his old ways. But he realized that seeing him home being his usual self relieved their worries some.

They finished dinner together and stayed up late playing cards. Elysia sharing a few hands with Edward since she wasn't completely familiar with poker. Once she got the hang of it Edward let her play on her own and was impressed by how well she played. Oscar kept hovering around trying to indicate that Edward shouldn't be up so late but everyone ignored him and continued having a good time.

"Elysia," Havoc said as he blew out a cloud of smoke. "If I had known you liked older men, I would have shot Edward in the back years ago."

Elysia, seated next to Havoc, wanted to say something in return, but before she could she felt her chair almost pulled out from under her. She grabbed on tight and realized it was Edward pulling her and the chair towards him.

"Fuck off, Jean," Edward grumbled eyeing him dangerously.

"Don't worry about him," Falman said trying to soothe Edward. "He's just disappointed you're not going to end up an old bachelor like him."

Elysia blushed at the assumption of her and Edward getting married. She didn't mind the thought, it was something she wanted but it wasn't anything her and Edward had talked about yet. But so far Edward hadn't said anything to shoot down the theory which Elysia took as a good sign.

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you, Ed," Havoc laughed. "You need to keep that in check, remember what happened last time."

"Did anyone ever tell you what a fucking asshole you are?" Edward retorted turning red. The only two who knew what had driven Edward out the night he got shot was Havoc and Elysia. He didn't want the whole military to know he could be a jealous lunatic.

"I believe you do about once a day, sir," Havoc said with a mocking salute.

"Well, what about Mustang," Fuery piped up, hoping to diffuse the situation. He knew Edward and Havoc could go on like this for hours and wasn't in the mood to listen to them. "He'll never marry."

"Do you think he would with Riza watching?" Havoc pointed out.

"Those two will never get anywhere," Falman said.

"Is there something between them?" Elysia asked not having suspected anything between Riza and the Fuhrer.

"It's been obvious for years," Havoc said. "Someone that loyal to Roy has to be in love with him."

"So you're saying all three of you of have been in love with Mustang too," Edward said smirking.

Falman and Fuery erupted in stuttered protests.

"Now hold on a minute, it's a completely different kind of loyalty," Falman said slightly flustered. "Besides, I'm married so I'm definitely not in love with him."

"Me too," Fuery added to their defense.

"I guess I have no defense," Havoc said. "So that means I must be in love with Roy." Then he added dramatically with his hand over his heart. "Oh, how can I continue living without my love being returned? I know. I'll let Elysia help assist me with my suicide over unrequited love."

"That I will allow," Edward said.

"I'm just disappointed that Elysia took my drinking buddy away," Havoc said.

"I can still go out drinking," Edward protested then seeing a warning look from Elysia added. "I just can't flirt with anyone."

"Ha! I never thought I'd see the day when Edward Elric would be put in his place," Havoc laughed.

"You can just get the fuck out of here now," Edward said.

"Not yet, I've got a really good hand here," Havoc said.

"Do you?" Falman asked. "Let's see. I call."

Everyone laid down their cards. Havoc groaned and hung his head in defeat. Elysia had the highest hand.

"Madam, I concede defeat," Havoc said toasting her with a glass of wine.

"Smart asses never prosper," Edward said gloating over the fact Elysia had one. "Am I this big of an asshole when I drink?"

"Worse," Falman and Fuery said together.

"Well, if someone hadn't served all my booze to everyone," Edward said eyeing Oscar. "I wouldn't have to sit here putting up with this shit in my own house."

"Just being hospitable, sir," Oscar said holding back a smirk.

Fuery and Falman soon left, saying their wives would not appreciate them being out so late. It wasn't long before Havoc left having to be up early now that he would be standing in for Edward at headquarters. He had been given another month of leave in order to completely recover without the stress of work. Elysia and Edward had been sitting on the couch together in silence, just enjoying the quiet and each other's company. Elysia sat musing over the evening. It had been entertaining seeing Edward socially with other people. She didn't get to say too much with four loud boisterous men around. But she took comfort knowing she wasn't the only when she noticed Kain Fuery really couldn't get a word in between the other's conversation. The evening didn't seem to start off very well, with Falman and Fuery a little put off with Elysia's presence. They had no idea of the extent of her and Edward's feelings towards each other. They had seen her at the hospital when they came to visit Edward but didn't think anything of it. As they sat for dinner their conversations were guarded and polite, but as the evening wore on and they saw that Edward and Havoc held nothing back, they soon grew more and more comfortable with Elysia being there. Elysia was glad. She didn't want to change anything about Edward and didn't want anyone to feel awkward with her around. After a while Elysia began to feel sleepy as Edward was leaning on her shoulder and she thought it would be best if he went to bed to get some rest too.

"I should get home before my mother worries," Elysia said looking at Edward and gave him a kiss.

"Okay," he said, reluctant to see her leave. Elysia stood up and stretched then headed for the door.

"Do you have to leave?" Edward asked following Elysia to the door.

"Well, no," Elysia said with her hand on the door knob and felt Edward's arm snake around her waist. She hadn't felt him get so close. He brushed her hair aside and gently kissed the back of her neck. Elysia about melted in his arm.

"Don't go," Edward whispered in her ear. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Okay," Elysia said breathlessly and turned to face Edward. He had his arms around her quickly and started kissing her hungrily. The weeks of not being able to be near each other seemed to overtake them. When they parted Edward smiled and lifted Elysia in his arms. She had never been swept off her feet before and felt giddy from the sensation that she felt like giggling. Biting her lip to keep from sounding like a silly school girl, she rested her head against Edward's chest.

Edward made his way upstairs to his bedroom and once inside he shut the door with his foot. Walking over to his bed he gently laid Elysia down and kissed her again. The kiss started out slow and gentle with Elysia returning Edward's kisses with just as much, if not more vigor. But soon Edward couldn't stop and their kiss became more intense. She was too much for him to resist after almost three months of holding back all emotions he had been feeling for her while he was away and in the hospital. He wanted to stop, a small voice in the back of his head told him he should. But Elysia's soft lips and smooth neck made it hard for him and the way she felt in his arms convinced him not to. He was finally with her and that was all that mattered at the moment. She was his to take and she was just as willing to give and take from him as well. But the small voice in his head grew louder yet he continued to ignore it. That is until he felt Elysia's hand reach up and start to undo the buttons of his shirt. The little voice suddenly screamed so loud and it was more reflex than wanting to actually stop her when he grabbed her hand roughly and pulled away from her. It happened so quickly that it gave him such a feeling of relief and disappointment all at the same time. It threw Edward into a state of confusion that he couldn't answer Elysia immediately when she asked what was wrong. He was never so aware of their age difference than at that moment. He loved Elysia, wanted to be with her more than anything but he never thought about that fact that innocent Elysia would have the same desires as himself and it was something that he needed to wrap his head around. _She is still very young. Does she really understand what she's doing, what she really wants? Am I taking advantage of her because she's young and inexperienced_? He wondered. Elysia asked again what was wrong.

"Nothing," he finally managed to say, after brushing away the cloud of confusion that had enveloped him.

"Then why did you stop," Elysia said leaning in to kiss Edward again.

"Stop," Edward said harshly sitting up. Elysia looked hurt and Edward tried to think of something to take away the hurtful expression on her face.

"I need a minute," he said more softly and Elysia nodded her understanding. After a minute of collecting himself he laughed.

"I feel like some pervert taking advantage of you," Edward said finally.

"You're not the only one trying to take advantage of anyone," Elysia said putting her arms around Edward's shoulders. He reached up and patted her arm. He was starting to feel drowsy, realizing that he hadn't fully regained his normal strength yet and perhaps resuming such activities wasn't wise just yet.

"Should I go?" Elysia asked sensing Edward's weariness.

"No," Edward said taking her in his arms and lying back. "No, I still want you next to me."

Elysia rested with her head on Edward's chest, listening to his heart beat. She stayed still, awake but with her eyes closed enjoying the feel of Edward's arms around her. She felt safe and secure with him. She was just glad to have him next to her too and in one piece. Edward had fallen asleep almost immediately. It wasn't long, being lulled to sleep by the steady rise and fall of his chest, that Elysia finally fell asleep as well.


	24. Chapter 24

Edward woke up before the sun rose and watched Elysia as she slept. It amazed him how much she pulled him in, like metal to a magnet. There was something about her that he couldn't understand what it was that drew him to her. When he looked in her eyes she seemed so much older than her almost twenty years. He felt that he could tell her anything and she wouldn't have left the country before he had finished telling her everything. She was willing to hear it all and no matter what he told her he knew she would still accept and love him. But he wouldn't dream of unloading all his burdens on her all at once. Over time he would gradually tell her everything. He wanted her to know. Wanted her to know everything that made him who he was. And he wanted to know all there was to Elysia. What made her tick, how she was able to create those beautiful paintings he admired. He just felt so complete when he was with her.

She wasn't at all like any of the other women he had been with or known. With Winry it had been friendship without any physical desires. The other women he had shared his bed with had only been about his physical desires and his ego of being able to satisfy their own. With Elysia it was both. He wanted her but at the same time wanted to know how she was feeling and thinking and to be able to satisfy her desires as well. Not just to satisfy his ego but because he wanted to for her. But he knew there would be plenty of opportunities to do so. He knew he was being ridiculous the night before. Elysia didn't care about their age difference. She saw herself as his equal despite her inexperience. She knew what she wanted and that was Edward. But he didn't feel like he had to be in such a hurry this time. It was such a strange feeling for him to actually want to wait. To be patient for once. Though he knew his patience would last only so long.

When the pale light of dawn began to light the room Edward got up quietly to shower. After getting dressed he went out on the balcony overlooking his back yard to smoke. He sat there thinking watching the day brighten as the sun began its slow climb into the sky. He happened to look into his bedroom and see Elysia stir. Putting out his cigarette he walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. He watched Elysia as she rubbed her eyes then turn to look at him and smile.

"How long have you been up?" She asked sleepily.

"An hour."

"You should have woken me," Elysia said sitting up. She really wanted a shower. Sleeping in her clothes wasn't all that comfortable and she was ready to change.

"I sent Oscar to bring you a change of clothes," Edward said reading her mind. "I'll have breakfast brought up. But no hurry," he said as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. As he pulled away to get up Elysia grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"What kind of good morning kiss is that?" She asked her eyes sparkling.

Edward laughed and gave her a real kiss.

"You need to brush your teeth," Edward joked as he pulled away.

"You jerk," Elysia grumbled kicking the covers off and getting out of the bed.

"Your clothes are in there," Edward said pointing to a bag sitting by the door. Elysia nodded, yawning as she walked to get her clothes and headed off into the adjoining bathroom closing the door.

They sat for their breakfast on the balcony. They ate quietly not saying anything. Elysia could tell Edward had something on his mind but didn't press him about it. But once they finished and Edward still hadn't said a thing Elysia couldn't stand it anymore.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Elysia said asked worriedly. An odd look came across his face and he didn't answer immediately. He lit another cigarette and leaned forward putting his elbows on the table, scratching the back of his head.

"Just thinking too much," he said finally.

"About what?"

"Do you miss your father?" He asked suddenly.

Elysia was caught off guard by the question. She hadn't expected such a question from him. She thought maybe he was still bothered by what had happened the night he had been shot. It took her a moment to really think about the question before giving an answer.

"How do you miss someone you never knew," she said bitterly surprising Edward. "I know it sounds awful but that's how I feel. I love him and would have liked to have known him, but I grew up without him and when you grow up without someone around, it's almost like they're not real."

Elysia stopped and looked away. Edward watched her, wondering what she was thinking about but he didn't want to interrupt her thoughts. It was something he had been thinking about when he woke up. He still felt, after all these years, that he had a part in Hughes death. And now, here he was, trying to take his daughter away from Gracia who had already lost a husband to the military and would probably soon lose a daughter to a man who represented everything that the military was.

"Will you tell me how he died?" She asked turning to Edward. "I still don't know how it happened. He was in Central when he was killed, and the only fighting at the time was in Liore."

"Sure," Edward said and got up. "Come with me, I have something to show you."

Elysia got up and followed Edward back into his room. He walked over to a dresser. On top of it there was a plain wooden box. Edward lifted the lid to the box and started pulling out bundles of paper. Finding the one he was looking for he turned to Elysia and handed it to her. Unfolding the paper Elysia saw it was a map of Amestris with circles drawn within each other. Looking carefully Elysia saw dates written over the points where the circles connected.

"What do these circles mean?" Elysia asked looking at Edward.

Edward wasn't sure how to explain. To him, it was easy to see that the circles created a transmutation array but to Elysia's untrained eye it meant nothing to her.

"This is a transmutation circle. Amestris was created in order to make this transmutation circle. Each of these points represents a major military conflict where there were many casualties. Each of these battles provided sacrifices from the casualties. These sacrifices were to be used to create a Philosopher's stone and it was the military that instigated these conflicts."

"That can't be true," Elysia said stunned. "All that just to create a stone."

"Power and the possibility of immortality has a way of making people do things," Edward said sighing. "We figured Hughes discovered this the night he died. Having a desk job he had easy access to any military documents he wanted. The night he was killed he tried to get a hold of Mustang to warn him. He never got through but the only thing he said when trying to contact Roy was that the military was in danger. A homunculus named Envy, admitted to killing Hughes and that he would have fought back but Envy disguised himself as Gracia. Hughes hesitated."

Elysia put her hand to her mouth. Her stomach was in knots and she thought she was going to be sick. Edward wanted to go to her, take her into his arms. But he could tell that Elysia didn't want that, that she needed some space to digest what he had just told her.

"You're sure of all this," Elysia said turning to look at Edward.

"Yes," he said quietly.

Elysia started to pace. "Does my mother know all this?'

"No," Edward said.

"And what happened to this Envy?" Elysia asked.

"Destroyed," Edward answered. "Along with the rest of the homunculus."

"There were more of them?" Elysia asked.

"Yes. King Bradley was one too."

Elysia stopped pacing and looked at Edward shocked, then turned her back to him. "No wonder," she said out loud to herself pacing again. "No wonder these things are not mentioned. No one would believe them. But it's all true?" She asked stopping, turning around to look at Edward. She could see in his eyes he wasn't lying but she needed to hear the words to confirm it.

"Yes."

Elysia looked back down at the map. Her mind was racing through everything she had just been told. She believed what Edward was telling her but it was still shocking. That the military had been attempting to do such a thing just for a stone. She could see immediately how the Generals at the top tried to make a power grab when Bradley was killed. They didn't want to be exposed. Just because their fearless leader was no more didn't mean that their plans had to stop. Elysia was never more grateful for the intervention of Mustang and reaching for the top to be Fuhrer. He had stopped their plans along with Edward's help. Now she understood completely why Edward was needed in the military. To prevent such things from ever happening again. To change the military so people would see that they were no longer corrupt, they were there to do their duty to protect the citizens of Amestris.

Her thoughts suddenly leaped into a different direction as she stood looking down at the map. She realized she had no idea what the circles on the map meant until Edward had told her they formed a transmutation circle.

"Wait a minute," Elysia said. "My father knew nothing of alchemy right?"

"Right."

"How would he know that these battles formed points of a transmutation circle?" Elysia asked looking up from the map at Edward.

Edward couldn't help but be amazed how smart Elysia was and proud that she figured it out on her own. _Just like Hughes_, he thought. _He would be so proud of her_. But the thought of Hughes not around to see what a wonderful daughter he created, Edward felt he could not continue. A lump had settled in his throat.

"I had drawn one, based on another I had seen in a lab," Edward started then paused. He didn't know if he could continue. Bringing up the past was starting to weigh in on him.

"Tell me," Elysia demanded. Edward looked at her with sad, guilt twinged eyes. She could tell these were not happy memories he was relating. But at the moment she didn't care if it hurt him to tell her. She had to know the truth behind her father's death now.

"There was a lab here in Central the military was using to create Philosopher's stones. I broke in one night and saw the array they had been using. I also ran into a couple of homunculus. When I got out I told Hughes and Armstrong everything I had seen in there. They both offered to help look into it since it concerned the military. They wanted to find out who in the high command knew about this lab and what these homunculi had to do with it. I know they did it partly to help Al and me, but mostly to help Mustang. If they were to discover who had authorized the lab, they would have exposed them then allowing Mustang to move up."

Elysia smiled at last. "My father was pretty smart. To figure this out before the rest of you." She wasn't upset to hear her father had risked his life to help others. She was proud of him and she knew she would have done the same thing.

"Yeah," Edward said remembering Hughes fondly. "He could get real pushy though. Always shoving pictures of you in everyone's face and bragging."

Elysia laughed. "Did he? No one's ever said anything about that."

"He'd like to barge in and say something to embarrass me. And poor Sheska. After the fifth library branch was burned, Hughes had a rough time because all the paperwork he needed for his cases went up in flames with the library. When he found out Sheska had worked there and read everything, he put her photographic memory to work. I remember him coming in to visit with me and I said something about him being too busy. He just laughed it off saying he was making Sheska work overtime. The poor girl got no rest."

Elysia's smile grew wider. These were the type of stories she had always wanted to hear but were never told. All she could get out of people who were close to her father was the same. "He was a good man." "He was brave." "A great guy and a loyal friend." Such descriptions were nice but it didn't make him seem human or even real to her. But now he did.

"Thank you Edward," Elysia said with tears in her eyes. "I wish I could have known him as everyone else did. But it's okay. I'm proud of him," Elysia said and seeing Edward looking at her sadly she remembered what he said about her father having looked into the array to help him and Al.

"It's not your fault Edward so stop looking like that," she said sternly.

"What?" He asked surprised by her sudden harshness.

"I can see it in your eyes. Right now you're probably feeling guilty that you're partly to blame for his death. You're very conceited Ed to think you pushed my father into investigating that lab for you. He didn't have to listen to a child. He was a grown man who could think for himself and he chose to look into it. I want you to stop feeling so guilty about things that happened years ago. You've led a hard life. Becoming a State Alchemist at the age of twelve, fighting the military and those homunculi, and I still don't know what they were, then going to war with Drachma when you were seventeen. You need to take advantage of what you've helped build for this country."

"I know. You're right. It is foolish to think that because of me you grew up without a father. Are you sure you still want to deal with me?" Edward asked smiling. "I was thinking the same thing the day Roy gave me your letters. That I had earned my right to enjoy the peace we've established. But I still let things drag me down."

"Well, if you just listen to me you'll be just fine," Elysia teased.

Edward laughed at his foolishness and took her in his arms. He knew she was right and he was slightly embarrassed to be told to get over himself by someone younger than him. He was even more so when he thought that it took a tongue lashing from Elysia to finally get it into his head the one thing he had already realized. That it was okay to be happy. To reach out and take what it was that would make him so. It made him love her even more so and he felt so relieved suddenly. He had never felt such a relief before.

After a moment she looked up at him seriously. "Promise me you won't let anyone try to talk you out of the military. If you leave it has to be because you want to. I know it's dangerous and you are a target. But you're needed. There's no need to worry about me. You or anyone else doesn't need to protect me. I saw with my own eyes what could happen so I'm prepared to face whatever else comes along. I just hate that you were being forced to choose when you didn't have to. I'm sure you know this but I just thought I should say something."

"I never wanted to leave. It did worry me though. I remember how hard it was on your mother. But I knew I could make it work. I couldn't stand the thought of you moving on with your life without me. I am part of the military and you accepted me knowing that. That's all that matters. I can understand why everyone would have something against us being together. But I want you to know I'll always be here for you and I will take care of you. I'll never forget the way you looked at me when you saw me with Darla. I could see the betrayal and the hatred. I never want to see that again. I feel like I'm not good enough for you at times but I don't care because I know I'll never do that again. I promise to never hurt you again."

"Good. And you just let me decide if you're good enough for me or not," Elysia said smiling.

"Yes mam," Edward said leaning down to kiss her.

"I've been thinking of returning to Risembool, to visit Al," he explained. "I usually visit the kids after a mission and haven't seen them for awhile."

"That would be good for you," Elysia said, knowing she would miss him horribly while he was away.

"Well, before I go, I have to make sure of something," Edward said.

"I promise no more dinners with Jol if that's what you're thinking," Elysia said.

"No," Edward said defensively despite Elysia being partly right. He cursed himself for being so easy to read. "I'm hoping you'll wait for me just one more time."

"Of course," Elysia assured him.

"And when I return, will you..." Edward said trailing off not sure how to ask. He suddenly felt really embarrassed and nervous.

"Will I what?" Elysia asked.

Edward took a deep breath. "Will you marry me when I return?"

Elysia was stunned. She hadn't expected that question so soon. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Edward but they hadn't exactly had a typical courtship. She had thought it would have been awhile before Edward would work up to the right time to ask her. _But he is an impatient person_, she thought to herself. _He's probably still worried about Jol Haren_.

"Yes," she said.

"Good," he said with a sigh of relief.

"You were worried about Jol weren't you?" She asked.

"A little," he said sheepishly. "I'm not exactly the easiest person to get along with. And I'm sure Jol doesn't have the bad habits that I do. You may decide that you like nice, polite men. Instead of loud, rude, obnoxious jerks who drink and smoke like me. Now that I have your word it'll give me some peace while I'm away."

"Well, as long as you don't flirt with any other girls, I'll still be here waiting for you," she said.

"I promise, no more flirting," he said and leaned in to give her a long, slow kiss.

"I'll bring you back a nice big engagement ring."

"I don't care about that, I just want you back."


	25. Chapter 25

When word got around that Edward was heading for Risembool for a little rest and relaxation Al was suddenly bombarded with phone calls from five very concerned people. Though they would never say it exactly in those very words that they were concerned.

"Make sure he doesn't flirt with any other girls," Elysia had said. "I trust him but I'll trust him more knowing you're keeping an eye on him."

"Havoc will check that there is no missing paperwork from the office. But Ed is sneaky so if you see him working on any, just take it away," Mustang instructed.

"His medals are missing again, please keep an eye out for them," from Oscar the butler.

"Paperwork is missing from the office. If you see Ed working on something, take it and burn it. It's just to authorize pay raises for a couple of the lieutenants that don't deserve it," Havoc said laughing.

"No drinking, no smoking, nothing strenuous. Make sure he gets plenty of rest and that he is eating right." Dr. Knox said then hung up, not being one for small talk.

Al laughed. His brother hadn't changed. He was still high maintenance and Al found it funny that it now took five people to keep an eye on Edward as he got older. When Al told his brother how concerned everyone was about him, he tried to look offended that people didn't think he could take care of himself. But Al knew that Edward secretly liked the attention.

With Uncle Edward around, Al and Gloria took advantage of the situation and gave their normal babysitter a couple weeks off. Al had his classes to teach so was gone most of the day and Gloria worked part time at a local florist shop. The youngest were not in school yet so for the first part of the day Edward was left with four year old Alphonse and two year old Jessie. Then in the afternoons he would walk the two youngest to pick up the older siblings. He kept them outside most of the day. Gloria was just starting to show that a new addition was coming so Edward wanted her to rest and take it easy without having five hooligans running around the house. Edward loved his nephews and nieces and so he didn't mind watching them. He entertained them the only way he knew how. After picking up the four oldest from school he kept them in line by playing drill instructor. He would march them home, having all five sing marching songs, Jessie shouting out the only words she knew. Once home in the backyard he would then line up the four oldest, from tallest to shortest. Little Jessie, toddled around after Uncle Edward as his second-in-command. Edward would walk up and down the line, inspecting his little troop that included, ten year old Little Ed, Trisha who was nine, seven year old Gloria and last in line would be Alphonse. He would look them up and down, nodding his disapproval when they fidgeted. When they did stand tall and straight Edward tested them by tickling them to see if they would fall out of line. When they did he would have little Jessie sit on her brothers and sisters as punishment.

Al about had a heart attack when he came home one day and found Edward in the back yard with the kids. Edward was stretched out on the grass watching the kids play when Little Ed, came running and jumped onto Edward landing across his chest. Al knew where Edward had been shot was still tender and sore, but Edward didn't let it show that his nephew had done anything to hurt him. He sent Little Ed off to play and when the children were no longer watching he rolled over with his arm across his chest.

"You alright?" Al asked walking over to him.

"I'll live," Edward said looking up at his brother, squinting from the glare of the bright afternoon sun.

"Why don't you go inside to rest? I'll watch them," Al said offering his hand to help Edward up.

"No, just give me a minute," Edward said as the pain slowly began to fade. "I just need to be more aware of wild kids who want to jump on my chest for shits and giggles."

"Well you did come here to take it easy. I guess we shouldn't have taken advantage of a free babysitter so soon. You haven't fully recovered."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Besides, I don't think I can move just yet."

Al sat down next to Edward and kept an eye out on the kids as they played. They didn't say anything to each other. Edward was still lying on his side with his eyes closed and Al wondered if he'd fallen asleep.

"Hey, Ed."

"Huh?"

"I just wanted you to know I'm sorry I tried to get you to leave the military. I shouldn't have used Elysia as an excuse. I just worry about you."

"Instead of worrying about me maybe you should just worry about yourself," Edward said without opening his eyes. He knew it wasn't the nicest thing to say to Al when he had just apologized. But he was still a little upset about their argument in the hospital. He had actually thought of doing the very same things that Al had suggested about teaching. But Edward's pride wouldn't let him. He had worked to hard to get where he was at and he wasn't willing to let that go. He knew he didn't have to. Elysia didn't care whether he was a General, a private or a starving alchemist. She loved him for who he was. Edward Elric. He never had anyone stand before him, ready to kill for him and Elysia had done that because she loved him even after she caught him on the verge of sleeping with another woman.

"You don't get it Al," Edward said thinking of Elysia the night he was nearly killed. He carefully sat up and faced his brother. "I want to be with Elysia and she wants to be with me, bad habits and all. She stood between me and death and she won. She deserves to get whatever she wants with no strings attached and she wants to be with me. She's the only one who hasn't tried to make me choose. You, Mustang and Gracia tried. And Winry made me choose. If she really loved me at the time, then why didn't she wait or tell me she would. Things could have turned out differently between us. I even wrote to Winry, hoping we could still be friends while I was away. But she never wrote back. It wasn't until two years into the war that we talked again for the first time and we just put what happened behind us and continued being friends. I may have let the past drag me down in the meantime but I'm ready to move beyond that now with Elysia."

"Edward," Al said surprised by this revelation. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It wasn't exactly my proudest moment," Edward said. "I ran away from the two of you. I was scared and didn't know how to handle the situation. Not something an older brother finds easy to admit to his younger brother. Anyways, I realized something. I like being in the military, Al. Sure it hasn't been fun and games, all sunshine and roses. But I'm good at it. And I love Elysia and I'll have both and nobody is going to stand in my way. I can't change what happened in the past and I'm tired of feeling guilty over the things I should have done differently. I feel like I've got a chance for a new start on life with Elysia and I'm going to take advantage of it and not screw up like I've done."

"It's not that you screwed up. You just didn't handle certain situations very well. It's good to hear you talk like this."

"Yeah, if I don't Elysia will probably punch me. She told me to get over myself and to take advantage of what I helped to build for this country."

"I've been trying to tell you that for years. I'm a little offended Ed, that you would listen to Elysia over your own brother," Al said with mock seriousness. "You must really love her."

"I do," Edward said thinking of her green eyes.

"Fuck, I miss her," he said lying back down. "I need a cigarette."

"No you don't." Al sat watching his brother and smiled. "You don't have to stay here for the entire month of your leave. You can go back to Central and spend the rest of it with Elysia," he said laughing.

"Nah, she could use a break from me. She'll be happy she did when she realizes what an asshole I am but is stuck with me for the rest of her life."

"Boy, it's like I've got a completely different brother. I've never seen you like this. Actually, I never thought I'd ever see you like this over someone. You're love sick and that's probably why you haven't been eating very much lately."

Edward punched his brother in the arm, a little annoyed that his brother had thought he'd be incapable of falling in love and settling down with someone.

"Fuck Ed! Did you have to hit me with your automail?" He exclaimed rubbing his arm.

"Did you just say fuck?" Edward asked sitting up quickly, ignoring his aching chest, looking at his brother with mock horror. "Mr. _Ed! Watch Your Language_ just said fuck!"

"Not so loud. I don't want the kids picking up on your cursing."

"Hey, don't blame me if they do. You're their father who should be setting a good example and you just said fuck."

"Ed, knock it off. Stop being such a smart ass or I'll have to put you in your place."

"Oh really! You think you can take on a General?"

"Please! Just because I'm not in the military doesn't mean I've gotten soft. I can still take you."

"Well, let's go then," Edward taunted. Then without any warning Al tackled his brother. Edward realized that Al wasn't going to go easy on him. Just as he was about to grab his brother and throw him on his back, Al had Edward in a head lock. Before Edward could retaliate they heard a throat clearing with disapproval. The brothers looked up to see Gloria looking down at them.

"It looks like you two need more supervision than the children," she said then continued walking along to gather the kids into the house for dinner.

"Seriously, what kind of brother are you?" Edward asked pushing Al off of him. "Taking advantage of my weakened condition."

"Shut up," Al said slapping Edward over the head as he got up.

"Wait Al," Edward said. "Come back and help me. That fucking hurt you know."

"That's what you get for being a smart ass."


	26. Chapter 26

"Hey Ed!" A voice called out. "Ed! Wake up!"

Edward opened his eyes. At least he thought he did but when he did he couldn't see anything. Everything was hazy, like he was standing in the middle of fog. It was cold and damp like fog but he didn't actually feel it on his skin. Looking around he tried to locate the person that had awakened him and stopped as a familiar face came into view.

"How you doing Ed?" Maes Hughes asked sauntering up to Edward.

"Okay," Edward said not sure if he should run away screaming or pinch himself to wake up. "How are you Lieutenant Colonel?" He asked calling Hughes by his title out of habit.

"Lieutenant Colonel," Hughes said. "I thought I got promoted to Brigadier General."

"Yeah, after you were killed," Edward exclaimed. "How would you know you were promoted?"

"This is your subconscious talking so of course I would know." Hughes said laughing. "There's a rumor going around you've fallen in love with my little girl." Hughes added seriously.

"Well, she's not exactly little anymore," Edward said.

"Edward, she will always be my little girl," Hughes answered back smiling. "So is it true?"

"Yes," Edward said hesitantly and felt complete relief when he saw Hughes smile grow wider.

"I'm glad. You were a good kid, Edward. You grew up too fast but you were a good kid and I knew you'd become a good man. There is no one else I'd like to see my little girl with. Promise me you'll take care of her."

"I will," Edward promised. Hughes smiled at him and patted Edward's shoulder.

"Good man," Hughes said as he faded into the fog. "Because you know if you don't I'll rise from the grave and haunt you." Edward laughed.

"I'm serious," Hughes said as he faded away.

Edward woke up with a start. He sat looking at the ceiling, thinking about his dream. He knew it was all in his head but he was glad Hughes had given his blessing because he knew if Hughes was still alive he would have done so. Sure, he would have given it after chasing Edward around Central shooting at him. Then after Maes had caught up and had Edward in a headlock he would have given his blessing. Edward wasn't going to let Elysia go. He wasn't going to throw away happiness. He had paid his dues for the mistakes he made. It was time for him to take advantage of the peace and tranquility that he had helped build for Amestris and for him that peace was with Elysia.

* * *

She knew that you couldn't bend people to your will. If you did the person would either break and they would no longer be the same person you had known. Or they would snap back at you and rebel, forever changing your relationship with them. Gracia started to cry thinking how her own parents had not approved of Maes, their distaste for the military made very clear. But Maes did not let that come between them, always being respectful to Gracia's parents and never appearing in front of them in uniform. Gracia remembered fondly how much she liked seeing Maes in uniform though. He was very dashing and she couldn't blame Elysia for falling for Edward. He was handsome and she had known him for years. People change, Gracia thought. I've been too hard on them, only focusing on Edward's bad habits. It was wrong for me to try and force Elysia to ignore her heart. A mother should support her daughter.

"Mom, are you okay?" Elysia asked. She had just walked into the sitting room and found her mother crying. Gracia dried her eyes and looked up at her daughter.

"I'm fine," Gracia said. "Come here, I need to talk to you," she said patting the sofa. Elysia walked over and sat next to her.

"Elysia," her mother started. "I just want you to know I'm sorry for not being very supportive of your feelings for Edward."

Elysia smiled at her mother. She was so relieved to hear those words that she didn't hesitate to take her mother in her arms.

"Thank you," Elysia said as she felt her mother embrace her too. "What made you change your mind?" She asked as she pulled away from her mother.

"I was reading through the letters your father wrote me," Gracia said reaching for a box on the table in front of them. "He used to write three or four letters a day when he was in Ishbal. When I got letters from him, I often got several large packages. He was a very accomplished writer," Gracia said ruefully. Elysia smiled too. This was the first time her mother had ever opened up about her father. Elysia appreciated it. She wanted to hear more.

"He didn't hide anything from me about the war or his work. I knew he was supporting Roy and I supported your father's choice in return. Oh Elysia," she sighed closing her eyes as she remembered her husband fondly. "He was a good man. I miss him so much. There will never be anyone to replace him. I've allowed my grief to turn into bitterness losing him. It's not what he would have wanted and he would want you to be happy."

"Thank you, mom," Elysia said through her own tears. "I can't imagine what it was like for you. To lose someone you loved so much."

"You almost did," Gracia pointed out. "I'm sure you're tired of the excuse that Roy and I were just looking out for you. Edward is a more high profile person and more likely prone to be a target. But even if you had feelings for Jol an accident could befall him as well. I'm sorry," Gracia said taking her daughter in her arms one more time.

"You do know that if your father was still alive he would have given Edward a hard time. Maes was very protective of you and a very good marksman. I told him he was being ridiculous but he kept two guns, fully loaded by the front door in anticipation of the day when the boys took notice of you."

Elysia laughed. She thought how funny it would have been if her father was still alive standing at the door as Edward came over. She wondered if he would be more accepting of Edward having known him for so long.

"Would you like to read the letters your father wrote to me?" Gracia asked.

"Yes," Elysia said breathlessly. She reached out to take the box of letters from her mother. After what Edward and her mother had just told her about her father, Elysia felt closer to him than ever before. It was a wonderful feeling to actually know and understand your own father. He had been such an enigma. This person that at some point given her life, that had their blood flowing through her veins. She hadn't fully realized what a cold, empty void that had been left in her heart not knowing what her own father was like. It was now being filled with warm, happy memories. She was now feeling that he was even more so a part of her and that he was watching over her.

"Has Edward asked you to marry him?" Gracia asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Elysia said as she nodded. "He asked before he left to Risembool. He'll be returning tomorrow and he wants to talk with you. I think he's a little nervous."

"Well, I haven't been exactly the warm and caring mother lately," Gracia said. "Tell him there's nothing to worry about. Of course it's your decision whether you want to marry him or not. But I do appreciate that he wants to talk to me first before taking my only daughter away."

* * *

It was a couple of days before Edward would be going back to Central. He had spent most his time with his nephews and nieces. Al and Gloria had kept him entertained by having guests over for dinner. There were a lot of old friends still in Risembool so whoever hadn't been to Al and Gloria's, ended up inviting the family and Edward over to dinner. The neighbors had to endure five wild kids running amok but it was worth it to have the Fullmetal Alchemist, General Elric, in their homes to brag about. Edward took the opportunity to make a trip out to Youswell. He needed a few materials to make something and hoped he could find what he needed there. He tried to visit with Kayal inconspicuously but it was nearly impossible. Kayal had grown up to be just as loud and overbearing as his father. But was very happy to see Edward again and made him feel welcomed. He spent a couple of days in Youswell and with the help of Kayal found all that he needed, returning to Risembool satisfied with his trip.

"You have no taste whatsoever Ed!" Al exclaimed when he saw the ring that Edward had made.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked looking down at the ring. "It's nice. Don't women like large diamonds? It was the biggest one I could find."

"But its way too big, she'll never be able to lift her hand. Let me see that," and Alphonse took the ring from Edward. Al clapped his hands together, with the ring in the middle, producing a bluish, white light. When he was done, he opened his hand and showed Edward the new and improved ring. Edward took it laughing. The ring did look a lot better. Al had reduced the stone so instead of one giant stone there were three. He also managed to form the stones to reflect more light and slimmed the gold band down. Al carefully dusted what wasn't used for the ring onto a cloth from his hands.

"Seriously, Ed. You never had a creative side and you never paid attention to detail. Everything you do is always rushed and crudely done."

"Yeah, who cares, as long as Elysia likes this one," Edward said examining it in the light.

"She's lucky I got to that ring first. She would have been too embarrassed to wear it."

"Probably," Edward said admiring the ring again knowing how nice it'd look on Elysia's hand. "Hey, want to inscribe something on it for me?"

"Sure," Al said. "What do you want it to say?"

"Sorry you're stuck with the world's biggest asshole," Edward said trying to sound serious.

"I can do that," Al said reaching for the ring. Edward moved it out of his reach quickly.

"I'm kidding," Edward said.

He had made Al promise not to inform anyone when his train would be arriving. The only one who knew was Elysia and Havoc. Al didn't think it a good idea at first. He didn't like his brother going off alone. But he knew that was ridiculous. Edward was a grown man and quite capable of taking care of himself so Al promised. He was just happy to be able to return Edward to Elysia in better shape then when he came to Risembool. When Al had picked up Edward, he was still very pale and thin. But looking his brother over as they stood upon the train platform, Al was satisfied. His brother had regained some weight and hours spent in the sun playing with his nephews and nieces gave him a nice golden tan. Al knew Elysia would be happy to see Edward looking so well.

He put Edward on the train and wondered how long his brother would wait till he married Elysia. Edward had told him he had proposed but a date hadn't been set. Of course he knew Edward and Elysia hadn't really had much time to even consider the details of a wedding and suddenly Al had a sneaky suspicion about his brother. Edward had seemed a bit anxious waiting for his train to arrive. He had a look on his face like he knew something that Al didn't. When Al questioned him, all his brother said was he was just anxious to see Elysia again and to make sure Havoc hadn't fucked anything up. _He's up to something_, Al thought. _I should be prepared to hear from him in a day or two about it. He's so impatient and easy to read. He's probably going to elope with Elysia_. So Al prepared himself for the call from his brother that would announce that he was married.

Of course Al was right. Edward didn't want to wait any longer. Already he and Elysia had been separated for nearly three months, though the last month had been his choice visiting Risembool. But he didn't see any reason to wait and he wasn't in the mood, no, he didn't have the patience to wait any longer while a wedding was prepared. There was only one thing that he would have to do before he could marry Elysia. He hadn't talked to Gracia yet. She had visited a couple of times while he was in the hospital but there were always other visitors around there weren't much of a chance to talk. Elysia had told him that she had a good talk with her mother and Gracia was happy for the two of them. But Edward felt it was best that he talk to Gracia too. That she should hear it from him how much he cared for her only daughter. He was making himself nervous just thinking about it. He didn't know how to begin but it had to be done. It should be done, out of respect for Gracia and Maes.


	27. Chapter 27

Edward stepped off the train and looked around. The smoke from the train engine made it hard to see clearly. Walking away from the train to get a better look around he was nearly knocked off balance as Elysia jumped into his arms. He held her tight wishing they were alone on the platform. He finally released her from the tight embrace and gently lifted her chin so he could look into her green eyes. He could see how much she had missed him and his heart soared with that knowledge. Their lips met and it took a lot of restraint to keep it decent.

"Miss me?" Edward asked as they headed out of the train station holding hands.

"Oh! You were gone?" Elysia asked giving him a devilish grin. Edward gave her one back and spun her around before lifting her over his shoulder.

"Edward!" Elysia cried out caught completely off guard. "Put me down! You probably shouldn't be straining yourself!"

"You're the one that nearly knocked me over when I got off the train," Edward pointed out as he made his way towards Colonel Havoc who was standing next to a towncar.

Edward stopped before Havoc and put Elysia back down. The Colonel saluted smartly and Edward returned the salute.

"Welcome back General. Do you have any more luggage?"

Elysia gave Havoc a dirty look.

"Yes, if you would be so kind to retrieve the rest, I'll handle this one on my own."

"Yes sir!" Havoc said saluting again, trying to keep a straight face. He left to get the rest of the General's luggage.

Edward opened the door to the car for Elysia. She gave him a dirty look for the luggage reference then got in with Edward following after her. Once the door was closed Edward wasted no time pulling Elysia close to him. He kissed her gently and felt his weariness from the train ride melt away.

"I've missed you," he said as he brushed a stray hair away from her eyes.

"I missed you too," Elysia said looking longingly into Edward's eyes and leaned forward for another kiss. She had missed him terribly while he was gone. They talked nearly every day on the phone but seeing him, being able to hold him was much better. He was also a lot healthier looking too. Just like he was when she had seen him on the night she had returned to Central. She was so happy and relieved to see him looking so well, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She hadn't meant to rush up to him so quickly once she saw him step off the train but she couldn't help herself. She had missed him too much and he was too much for her to resist grabbing a hold of him. She could barely contain herself in the car being so close to him.

"Were you good while I was away?" Edward asked playfully.

"I should be the one asking that."

"Al keeps me on a tighter leash than Mustang. Besides, all the beautiful ladies are here in Central."

"Lady, you mean."

"Of course, that's what I meant," Edward said as Havoc slid into the front driver's seat.

Edward instructed Havoc to drive immediately to Elysia's townhouse. He was anxious to talk with Gracia because he was even more anxious for what he had planned later that day. As they drove through the streets of Central Elysia sensed a change in his mood and looked at him questioningly. He was suddenly very quiet with his brow furrowed like he had a lot on his mind. She knew he could tell she was looking at him but he ignored it, which made Elysia suspicious.

"Why are you so tense?" She asked finally.

She noticed Havoc's reflection in the rear view mirror. He looked at them for a split second then returned his eyes to the road. A smug look came and went fueling Elysia's suspicions.

"I'm just a nervous about talking to Gracia," he said not entirely telling the truth.

"I don't believe you."

"Hey, you're not the one who has to talk to my parents about us getting married. Do you think it's going to be easy? Especially when Gracia wasn't too thrilled about us in the first place."

"I know it's not going to be easy but I can tell you've got something else on your mind."

"I've always said you were easy to read," Havoc added from the front seat.

"You mind your business and keep driving," Edward ordered and watched with annoyance as he caught Havoc's smirk through the rear view mirror.

"Don't be so rude to him. Besides, he's right. You are easy to ready. So tell me what else you have on your mind."

When Edward didn't answer right away Elysia knew.

"So soon! You've only just returned!" She exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked trying to look confused but not doing a very good job of it.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know what you've got planned. Don't you think we should wait a little longer Ed?"

"No, not really," he said giving in. "I've waited a month now. It's been long enough. Besides I had wanted it to be a surprise. I was going to ask you after I talked to Gracia."

"Really, you have no tack whatsoever. You're going to go talk to my mother then say 'Oh by the way, I'm going to marry your daughter tonight if you don't mind'."

"When you put it that way it doesn't sound so good."

"Honestly, did you think I'd agree?"

"Yes."

_Well, he's right_, Elysia thought. _But I can't let him know that I'm probably just as impatient as he is about this._

"Look, I'm not in the mood to wait around to plan a wedding," Edward explained. "I am not going to plan some overly elaborate waste of time so people can eat cake and drink champagne while I have to be polite and wear that ridiculous dress uniform."

"I think you look good in your dress uniform," Elysia said thinking he'd actually probably look better without one on.

"So do I," Havoc said trying to keep from laughing.

"I told you to mind your fucking business," Edward said irritably in response to Havoc.

"And you," Edward said turning to face Elysia. "You'll be seeing me in my regular uniform plenty. So are you going to or not?"

"Do you have to be so strict with everything you do? You're so demanding. I won't have you being the tyrant General who gets your way all the time. You will have to talk things over with me if we're to be married. I'm not one of you're little soldiers who snaps to attention and does as you order."

"I'm not a little soldier," Havoc said trying to look offended. Edward laughed.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'm sorry," Edward apologized then in a more polite way asked. "Will you marry me tonight?"

"Of course I will. You're lucky I don't want to wait any longer and I too am not in the mood to plan a wedding," Elysia said crossing her arms trying to look upset at not being consulted in the first place.

"Good, now that we've got that settled."

Elysia sighed and rolled her eyes. "I wonder how I'm going to put up with your impatience."

"You're just as impatient as me."

Elysia tried to hide a smile knowing he was right. She looked at Edward and saw him smiling at her. She loved it when he smiled. She desperately wished Havoc was not in the car. She leaned over to whisper into Edward's ear.

"I was just thinking. I'd rather see you out of the uniform," she said getting an even broader smile from him. Edward then leaned down to whisper in Elysia's ear.

"Patience is a virtue." Elysia giggled knowing it was a virtue neither one of them had.

Edward finally spoke with Gracia. He was so glad to have gotten it over with. It also helped that Gracia was very supportive of the two of them. Seeing them together she could see how much they loved each other. It reminded her so much of they way she felt when she was with Maes. They were comfortable in each other's presence and were clearly compatible for each other. They didn't shy away from showing affection for each other in front of her. She could see how gently, yet firmly, Edward held onto Elysia's hand. The way they looked at each other made Gracia feel guilty for trying to keep them apart. Gracia was very happy for her daughter to be able to find someone she could be herself in front of. Edward too was like he usually was. Friendly, warm a bit course at times but he was still Edward. They felt no need to hide how they felt about each other or to try and hide their individual flaws. She could tell it was those flaws, many they both shared, that drew them together.

She was surprised when Edward told her of his plans of wanting to marry Elysia immediately. She looked at her daughter and saw the exasperation written all over her face. But Gracia could also see that Elysia was just as eager to be married too. Remembering her own elopement with Maes, Gracia didn't blame them. She also remembered that Edward was known as a very impatient person. Though she would have loved to see Elysia dressed up in a white wedding gown, she knew Elysia was never the type for such things. She was always very practical and saved the fantasies and her imagination for her art.

Elysia was starting to feel more anxious than Edward had been. Ever since the night she had spent with Edward when he was discharged from the hospital, Elysia had been hoping for a quick engagement. She surprised herself how physically attracted she was to Edward that night. She was disappointed when he had stopped the two of them from going any further. Since then it was all she could think about. She had never had such feelings toward a man before. When she had seen him on the train platform, she wondered if she would be able to wait any longer to be with him. She thought that perhaps she should play a little hard to get. But she knew, and she was sure Edward knew it as well, that it would be impossible for her to even try. She was just as drawn to Edward as he was to her so she was glad he didn't want to wait any longer.

Edward had wanted it to be just him and Elysia. For the last few months they had always been surrounded by others. He had gotten tired of it and had decided that when they were married it would just be the two of them and the judge that would marry them. It was a simple and quick ceremony, much appreciated by Edward and Elysia. Both suspected that neither one of them really paid attention to the words of the judge. They only had eyes for each other and their thoughts of each other. They both knew what they were getting into. They didn't need to be told about sticking together through better or for worse. They were both prepared to be together forever. To grow old and die together. They would have it no other way.


	28. Chapter 28

Later that night as they shared Edward's bed, Elysia had thought that she might be nervous being with him for the first time. Especially since it was her first time being with any man. But she wasn't and Edward had been gentle. She had never given much thought to his automail and wondered if it would be awkward as he climbed into bed next to her. But any uneasy thoughts were soon banished as she realized how skilled Edward was. The only difference between his automail and his real flesh was the coolness of it. When the automail brushed against her bare skin it gave her goosebumps that she found strangely arousing. Edward guided her through the whole experience without being dominant. He let her explore his body just as he explored her own. She ran her hands along his arm, back and torso, pausing over the tattoos he had that she noticed while he was in the hospital. She had wanted to ask about them then and was still curious about them. But she knew there would be another time and place to ask. She tenderly kissed the scars he had recently received. They stood out, stark and pale against his skin as she gently brushed over them with her lips, thinking foolishly that she could make the scars go away. The entire time Edward kept her from rushing and Elysia was glad he did. She was able to relax and enjoy the sensations, something she would not have been able to do if she had continued hurriedly through their first time together. She wanted to remember this forever. She could tell Edward wanted her to also and made sure she would.

Elysia didn't know how long they had been asleep. The last thing she remembered was drifting away as Edward held her close. As they had slept they had shifted in their sleep and Elysia now had her back to Edward. She heard him mumbling in his sleep but was too sleepy herself to pay attention. Until he sat up straight in bed and shouted. The fear in his voice completely woke Elysia and she turned quickly to look at Edward worriedly.

"Edward," she said as she gently touched his shoulder but he grabbed her hand roughly.

"Don't touch me," he growled squeezing her hand.

He was squeezing her hand hard. Elysia was scared but she knew that if she didn't do something to wake him he'd break her hand. Being scared of him like this wasn't going to help her any.

"Edward let go!" Elysia commanded, putting as much authority in her voice despite the pain. "Wake up! You're dreaming! It's me, Elysia!"

Edward released her hand and started to blink. He then groaned, leaned forward and put his head in his hands. He remained that way, trying to calm himself. After a few seconds Elysia hesitantly reached to touch his shoulder again and was relieved when he didn't shake her off or grab her hand again. She watched him worriedly, not saying anything, waiting for him to talk when he was ready.

"Is your hand okay?" He asked finally looking up at Elysia.

"Yeah," she said looking him in the eye. He seemed calm but he had a scared wild look that lingered in his eyes. He took her hand gently and kissed it.

"I'm sorry about that."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"The war. I'm so sorry. I should have warned you about it. But I haven't been bothered by those dreams in so long."

"You've had them before?"

"Yes, they were worse right after the war. For the last few years I've only been bothered by them if I'm really stressed out about something or there's been some change in my life."

"Tell me about it."

Edward shook his head. "No. I don't want to think about it right now." He was still shook up over the dream and having almost crushed Elysia's hand. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. Elysia's heart ached for him. It hurt her to see him like this. She began to wonder exactly what he had seen during the war that would cause him such nightmares that would trouble him for so long. There was so much she still didn't know about him.

"It's not exactly something to talk about on your wedding night," he added trying to lighten the mood when he had calmed down some more.

"Will you tell me sometime?"

"Yes," he said and drew Elysia into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and could feel how tense he still was. They lay back down and Elysia waited till Edward fell back to sleep. Slowly rising, she looked down at the sleeping Edward. She watched him thinking how young he still looked. As he slept he looked so innocent and carefree, yet he was still so full of pain. He had been through so much and it would haunt him for the rest of his life. Elysia hoped that the least she could do was to ease the pain for him.

She remembered how solemn he seemed when he would visit her and her mother when he was young. He came quite often after Al had regained his body and was recovering in Central. Edward usually came alone and would spend a couple of hours playing games with Elysia. Sometimes he would stay for dinner. She had fun with him and enjoyed the visits. She wasn't allowed to go out to visit her friends at the time. There was a lot of turmoil in the city with the military in near chaos. Gracia tried not to go out too much at the time in fear of any retaliation by the military for her husband supporting Mustang and because of the small riots that broke out within the city. Edward's visits made their lives just slightly normal, like nothing unusual was happening outside. Elysia was still very young to understand what was going on but at the time she could sense the sadness Edward carried with him. Even now, she could still sense it at times. Could still see it haunting him when she looked deeply into his eyes. It may never disappear completely but she wanted to see it less and less. She wanted him to be happy and to help ease his burden.

Elysia was sound asleep when Edward woke her up. She didn't know how long she had been asleep. She could tell it was still dark outside as she slowly opened her eyes. They were dry and tired. She rubbed them so she could see Edward clearly.

"You know, there are a couple of things we didn't talk about before we got married," he said propped up on his arm looking down at her.

"You had to wake me up to talk about it now?" She said rolling over and pulled a pillow over her head.

"Yes," he said taking the pillow away. "I started to have another dream and woke myself up before it got worse."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Elysia said turning over and taking his hand in her own. She looked up, giving him her full attention.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have woken you but I was bored lying here awake."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well first, I hope you don't mind settling down in my townhouse. I like it and it's so big I don't think we need to move."

"No, it's fine. What else?"

"School. Weren't you supposed to go back to school?"

"A month ago. I've been sitting around here waiting for you."

Edward laughed. "Sorry about that."

"No, I don't really care."

"Shouldn't you finish?"

"I'll transfer to the university here in Central. Besides, maybe I'll take a year off. You need someone to take care of you."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me. I'm supposed to be taking care of you."

"Ha! That's what you think!" Elysia said sitting up wide awake. "You can't even walk down the street without getting shot. You need me to watch your back."

"That was a freak accident. That has never happened before!"

"Did anyone ever tell you how handsome you are when you're indignant?"

"Don't try to change the subject. Everyone thinks they have to keep an eye on me. I'm a grown man; I can take care of myself."

"Yes, Edward. I know you're a big, strong man who can take care of me too," Elysia said looking at Edward flirtatiously.

"Don't think you're feminine charms will make me forget the insult."

"Oh? Not even for a few minutes?" She asked tapping his nose playfully then leaned in and kissed his neck.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Nope," she said softly as she left a trail of kisses down his neck.

"Neither am I."

Edward eventually told Elysia about the Drachman war. She completely understood why he had the dreams. But as they settled into a life together and Edward got used to being comfortable the dreams were few and far between. They would never stop but they no longer woke Edward in the middle of the night. It wasn't just the Drachman war he told her about. There was a lot more that he had kept bottled up inside. He told her about Nina, what exactly homunculus were and how they originated. He talked about his father, his mother.

She realized that Edward held a lot of secrets. Many of the things he told her were very shocking and unbelievable. She didn't know what to make about most of what he told her about. But she appreciated that he did. She didn't want him to hold back anything from her. She was tired of being sheltered and protected all her life. Being with Edward, learning everything that had happened made her feel she was a part of him. That she could help shoulder some of the burden he had carried all those years.

"I know I told you that you could ask me anything," Edward said one night as they were lying in bed together. "... and I want to tell you, but I wonder if it's really fair to you. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of and I'm almost afraid that if I tell you, you may not want anything to do with me anymore."

"Isn't that a risk you should take? Because if there is something you are hiding from me, than that could keep me from trusting you. What you tell me could scare me, but not enough to scare me away. You may think you're a horrible person and that you've done some terrible things but I'll never think of you like that. I will always be here for you. You don't have to bear everything on your own anymore."

"The things I've seen and done are not that easy to share with anyone else. But it's good knowing that you're still willing to stick with me, to look past all my issues and just see me."

"Well, it helps that you're handsome and good in bed. It makes it easier to overlook whatever it is that you're not proud of," Elysia teased.

"I never knew you were so shallow. To value looks over honor. I think I can live with that," Edward laughed as he leaned in to kiss her. It was a good laugh, Elysia thought. She could tell that he was starting to become more accepting of his past. That he could look back and not feel the weight of his guilt pressing in on him when he talked about it. He was usually carefree and relaxed but he was even more so. It made Elysia happy knowing he would no longer feel so guilty for his past mistakes.


	29. Chapter 29

Living with Edward was quite a new experience. Elysia had never thought much about what it would be like to be married. She found that Edward liked to complain a lot and be difficult just to give Oscar a hard time. Elysia thought he was childish but eventually got used to it. She questioned him once about it but Edward just told her the old man liked being upset with him so it was just his way of helping out. They soon fell into a routine. Edward went to headquarters each morning and returned before it got dark for dinner. He would often come by for lunch to admire Elysia's work then would go back. Elysia spent most of the day painting and drawing. If she was feeling less than inspired she would take walks in the park or go to visit with Edward. She was always welcomed at headquarters. If Edward was busy she would visit with General Armstrong or have tea with Riza.

There was a lot to learn and compromises to be made. Edward told her she could do whatever she wanted with the townhouse but could not touch his study. Elysia didn't mind and enjoyed the free rein but she didn't take advantage of it. She thought the townhouse was fine. It had been decorated by Oscar's wife and it suited Elysia, she saw no need to go through the trouble. Though there was one thing Elysia had to have. An art studio. Edward of course complied and she was given the top floor of the townhouse. Edward did most of the work, removing walls so the studio stretched from the back of the house to the front, allowing Elysia views of the yard and the front street. It reduced the number of rooms in the townhouse but Edward liked the idea of being able to tell people to take a hike because he didn't have enough rooms to put them up in.

Edward reduced his nights out going to the tavern. He still went but he didn't stay out for long and went to the more respectable establishments, where the older and retired officers liked to spend quiet evenings playing cards, reading the paper, away from nagging wives and older children asking for money. He often brought officers back with him to the townhouse, especially if they had been too loud and got kicked out of those respectable establishments. Edward may have been a General but his and Havoc's antics could only be tolerated so much. Elysia didn't mind. She usually spent her time in the studio. When she did venture downstairs to brave the cloud of smoke in the sitting room she was always welcomed. The officers always included Havoc, Falman and Fuery. Breda, the only one from Mustang's old command that wasn't stationed in Central, would make a special appearance once in a while. When General Breda was in town from Western Headquarters with his wife, Edward and Elysia's townhouse was quite lively. Elysia really liked Breda's wife. She was always laughing and joking with the other officers. She could really hold her own with them with her own dirty jokes and card playing skills. She was very loud and cheerful and Elysia became close friends with her. Elysia was disappointed that she lived out in the west but they would often visit Central.

Most of the guest were older than Elysia. She didn't mind it. It was a welcome relief to her. She had never cared for many of the girls she had gone to school with. To her they just seemed very shallow and many didn't care for her in return. Elysia didn't come from a rich family and was known to be in the favor of the Fuhrer. It didn't help that many of the young ladies she went to school with came from families that had supported Fuhrer King Bradley and barely survived his fall from power. Elizabeth Armstrong, the only person she could stand, came to visit in Central more often now Elysia was living there. One evening Elysia threw a dinner party for Elizabeth, inviting the young Dr. Jol Haren, much to Edward's annoyance. Edward knew what Elysia was up too and questioned her about it. Of course Elysia feigned innocence and explained that Elizabeth didn't care too much socializing with a lot of officers around. Edward let Elysia have her way and managed to escape the dinner party after being bored out of his mind. To him Elizabeth talked too much and Jol Haren was just duller than dirt._ No wonder Elysia wasn't interested in the doctor. I've got more personality in my little automail finger than he does in his entire being_, he thought conceitedly. He had arranged for Havoc, Falman and Fuery to drop by for some "military strategizing" and they spent the rest of the evening in Edward's study "working". (Meaning they spent the evening getting drunk and playing cards. A little too loudly that Elysia explained to her guests that they were just really into military strategizing.)

When Edward went off to inspect the other headquarters, Elysia went along, meeting even more officers and Generals. She knew Edward was a great General, but she was surprised how well respected he was amongst military command. Edward came for inspections as the strict General. Everyone was sharp, neatly dressed and saluted smartly but it wasn't done begrudgingly. He was respected and admired and Elysia was proud of the fact that her husband had earned their respect.

Sometimes other officer's wives would visit Elysia. She often found these visits tiring because all the wives would talk about was when Elysia and Edward would have any children. They had only been married a year and had talked about it but they were in no rush. If it happened it happened. Elysia wanted children, but she was tired of the topic always being the focus of the officer's wives. Elysia found she much preferred the company of Edward and the other officers when they visited. They were more amusing and were not so worried about their lack of children or the decor of the townhouse. But she had to be polite and entertain their wives when they came along. The wives did provide more insight into the life of an officer's wife. She learned most of the wives had to navigate around their husband's moods and tempers that would often flair up spontaneously. She was also not the only one who had to deal with the nightmares of her own husband. Many of the officers had fought in the Drachman war. There were some who had also been in Ishbal. Elysia took comfort knowing she was not the only one and learned another lesson.

Elysia learned that it was not wise to sneak up on Edward. She tried to do so one day. She came up quietly behind him as he was smoking on the balcony looking out over the garden. She put her arms around his shoulders and was grabbed roughly by her arm and pulled around to face him.

"Oh shit! Elysia don't sneak up on me like that," Edward said releasing her arm quickly and smothering her in a hug. With her head against his chest she could feel his heart racing. She held him tight. He had startled her and she was slightly afraid that he was upset at her about something. Knowing he wasn't she was more relieved knowing that than angered for being handled so roughly. This was one of the things Breda's wife had warned her about and she didn't pay head to.

"I'm so sorry," he said and kissed the top of her head. "A squad I was leading was ambushed. All the men were killed and they tried to use me as a hostage."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Elysia said looking up at him. "I mean I did hear Breda's wife say something about it..."

"No, there's nothing for you to be sorry for," Edward told her reassuringly. "I've just got to learn that it's okay to let my guard down when I'm home."

For the most part the townhouse was quiet. Elysia and Edward were able to enjoy the quiet moments together. But they both needed their own space. Elysia was up in her studio most of the time and Edward, when home, spent a lot of time in his study. Elysia found that Edward had an extremely focused mind when he set to studying. She was able to slip into his study, stretch out on the leather couch and just watch him as he read. He didn't look up or even acknowledge her presence. She often brought her sketchpad in and would draw Edward as he sat reading. She was also able to take naps, wake up and find him still studying. She was amazed by his ability to concentrate without being distracted. She wished she had the ability. She could easily be lost in her art but it happened in spurts throughout the day and would only last for an hour at the most. Edward could read for hours without a break. He woke her one day as she napped on the couch.

"Hey," he said quietly, gently shaking Elysia. Elysia opened her eyes and smiled. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know," Elysia said sitting up to look at the clock. "Three hours."

"And you were here the whole time watching me?"

"Um hm," Elysia said groggily as she lay back down.

"Do you come in here often?"

"Yeah, this is the first time you noticed."

"I'm sorry. When I start reading I'm not easily distracted."

"It's okay. I like watching you."

"Do you now?" Edward said and leaned in to kiss her. Elysia put her arms around Edward pulling him closer and they made love on the couch.


	30. Chapter 30

Nine months later she had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Edward and Elysia had been married for almost two years when Elysia discovered she was pregnant. Edward was ecstatic. He was with Elysia during the entire ordeal. He hated seeing her in such pain. When it was all over he was so proud of her when she had no strength to keep pushing yet she still managed and it amazed Edward how strong she was. He didn't mind the fingernail marks that were left on his hand. It was a badge of honor since it was the only thing he could do for Elysia. Whatever helped her through the pain of childbirth he would do and bear.

Elysia slept as Edward sat in a chair holding his daughter. Despite Elysia looking pale and exhausted with bags under her eyes, Edward saw her as an angel as she slept. He almost couldn't believe he had a family now. That the tiny being lying in his arms was a part of him. That she was something he had helped create without alchemy. He laughed at himself. He always had alchemy on his mind no matter how much trouble it had gotten him into in the past. But he much preferred this way of creating new life than the alchemical way. They had not discussed any names during the pregnancy and as he sat marveling at his beautiful daughter, holding her tiny, pink hand, he had a name for her suddenly. Erika Elyse Elric.

When he had told Elysia the name he had chosen she wondered why both first and middle name had to begin with the letter 'E'. Edward didn't think anything wrong with it. He liked the letter 'E'. But Elysia had to admit she liked the name too. Edward was glad because once he had Erika's name down in the family registry it would be too late for Elysia to change her mind. Especially when she found out, a month later, that Edward had gotten the name from a girl he had been with a long time ago. Little Erika was on her back, lying on a blanket in Elysia's studio. Edward had been stretched out next to her watching her sleep as Elysia painted.

"Edward, you have zero taste!" She had exclaimed but kept her tirade down to a minimum since Edward kept Erika near knowing she wouldn't yell at him so much with the baby around, but Elysia's outburst still woke her up. She was in the middle of painting and ruined it when Edward told her where the name Erika came from. A dark black streak now ran across the canvas.

Elysia started rubbing off the paint with a rag rather vigorously. She was irritated especially since she now had to start over and she wasn't exactly sure about how angry she should be. She liked the name, it suited their daughter. But the fact the name was from an old girlfriend of Edward's was rather annoying. She had known about his past, had ignored it knowing she was the one he was in love with. But it just didn't seem appropriate or in good taste to name a daughter after an ex-girlfriend.

"Look you woke her up," Edward chided and Elysia rolled her eyes. "Poor little Erika can't get any sleep with mommy being so loud. Look at mommy," Edward said as he lifted Erika into his arms. "Doesn't she look cute when she gets fired up and mad. I think she's a little jealous too." He looked over at Elysia and smirked. She shot him a dirty look.

"Fine. If we have a son I'm naming him Jol."

"You are not," Edward replied disgusted.

"Well, it's the same thing," Elysia fired back.

"Erika's namesake is nowhere to be found. Jol lives here in Central!"

"Sometimes I wonder why I even married you." Elysia said exasperated turning back to her painting. But she couldn't stay mad at Edward for long. Especially when he had started talking to Erika. She thought it was adorable the way he would do that. He was always talking to Erika. He'd have whole conversations as if she answered. Elysia tried very hard not to smile, still wanting to be upset with Edward.

"Because I'm irresistible."

"Please! You mean _I_ am irresistible. You wouldn't leave me alone unless I married you!"

"So true," Edward said as he leaned over to kiss Elysia. "Anyways, if we do have a son, I figured we just name him after your father."

"Really? Why not your father?"

"Hell no! I'd never name a son of mine after that asshole."

"Well, I'm sure it hasn't exactly been easy for him. He hasn't exactly had a normal life."

"Who cares? He's a fucking bastard."

"Edward, watch what you say in front of Erika. Those are going to end up being her first words."

"And what's wrong with that? Like father like daughter," Edward said smiling down at Erika and tickled her stomach.

"We didn't have a daughter so you'd have a little mini-you to corrupt."

Edward laughed. "I hope she does turn out to be a miniature version of me. I'll teach her how to kick those rotten boys' asses when they start coming around. Won't I?" Edward asked directing the question to his daughter as he lifted her in the air, her little legs kicking.

"You're already thinking about that?"

"Of course I am, look at her. She's beautiful. Can't have her marrying a jerk like you did."

"I didn't marry a jerk. Just a foul-mouthed fool," Elysia said giving him a sly grin.

"Funny."

Elysia had not been able to go to sleep later that night. She was wondering about the women Edward had been with in the past. Especially this Erika. She didn't think Edward had been particularly attached to the Erika in the past. The mention of her name didn't create any unusual reaction from Edward. But she wondered if there was something about Erika that would have made Edward remember her name out of nowhere after all these years. As they lay together in bed Elysia turned to face Edward. His eyes were closed but he wasn't breathing deeply so Elysia knew he was still awake.

"Tell me about Erika."

"What do you want me to tell you about our daughter that you don't already know?" Edward said without opening his eyes to look at Elysia.

"Don't get smart with me. You know who I'm talking about."

"Why do you want to know?" He asked still not opening his eyes.

"I'm just curious. Did you love her?"

"That curiosity of yours is going to get you into trouble someday. No."

"Where did you meet?"

"It was during the Drachman war," Edward sighed knowing there was no way out of telling Elysia anything once she set her mind on something. He rolled over to look at Elysia. "There were a lot of people displaced during the war. A lot of women followed the troops around. They were mostly looking for protection, shelter and in exchange for that they would attach themselves to soldiers. I guess it worked out in everyone's best interest. The men had female companionship and the women had something to eat and a warm place to sleep. Seriously, Elysia, do you really want to know about this?"

"Yes," she insisted. "I know I probably shouldn't but I just want to know what you were like before we were together. I want to know about the things you've been through."

"Well, I met her when I was seventeen. I had only been at the front lines for a couple months and I saw her a few times for almost two years. Then she left."

"Was she the first?"

"Yes and I did not name our daughter after her because of that. I honestly haven't thought of her since she left. The name just came to me and I thought it was nice."

"I know," Elysia said smiling at him. "Don't get so defensive."

"You ask the weirdest questions. I don't think most wives would ask the things you do."

"Well," Elysia said moving closer. She got up to straddle Edward, gently forcing him back onto his back and started kissing his neck. She knew he was particularly susceptible to it. "I thought that was part of the reason you fell in love with me. For not being afraid to say what's on my mind."

"You're a little too open with what you're thinking at times," he said enjoying the feeling of her lips as he slid his hand up her thigh.

"Why did she leave?"

Edward, exasperated lifted Elysia and gently threw her back onto the bed and pinned her down by her arms. She let out a yelp of surprise and they both started laughing, trying unsuccessfully not to be so loud.

"Shhh, Don't be so loud. You'll wake the baby," Edward said. The baby was just next door in her nursery but they had been pretty loud.

"Well don't surprise me like that."

"Well don't ask questions like that when you're coming on to me."

Elysia giggled and lifted her head to kiss Edward. He met her halfway.

"But seriously, tell me. Why did she leave?"

"I don't know. I guess she was tired of following the troop around."

"She was probably in love with you."

"You think so?"

"Who wouldn't fall in love with you?" Elysia teased.

"Only fools like you."

"Did she say anything when she left?"

Edward thought back. It had been so long ago. It almost felt like it had been part of someone else's life, not his own. He was so different then. A child pretending to be a man, he thought. He barely remembered that last night they were together but he did remember the one request Erika had made before she left.

"She made me promise that I'd survive the war."

Elysia looked up at Edward thoughtfully. Any playfulness she had been feeling was gone. She felt she should be jealous of this girl Erika but she couldn't. She was grateful. She had a feeling Erika had a greater impact on Edward than he realized. But none of that mattered now. Edward belonged to her now. All the women in the past stayed there. She was Edward's present and future.

"I'm glad you kept your promise."

"Me too."


	31. Epilogue

Elysia had gone shopping with her mother. They were looking for a wedding gift for Jol and Elizabeth. Their wedding was in another week and Elysia had not been able to decide what to get them. She hoped having her mother with her would be more useful because Edward had not been. He had offered to make something but Elysia knew he had bad taste so declined his offer.

So Edward was left with Erika, which he didn't mind. Erika was such an easy baby to take care of. She wasn't very loud and easily satisfied once she was changed or had food in her little belly. It was a beautiful sunny day so he thought it would be nice to sit out in the backyard to enjoy the sunshine. Spreading out a blanket he stretched out with little Erika next to him. She had just learned to sit up on her own and was playing with her father's silver pocket watch. Edward had his eyes closed listening to Erika's quiet babbling and the jingling of the chain when he heard soft footsteps on the grass.

"Back so soon," he said thinking Elysia had returned from her shopping trip.

"I thought it'd been longer than that," a man's voice answered.

Edward sat up in stunned disbelief when he recognized the voice. "Van Hohenheim!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my granddaughter." He walked over to little Erika and bent down next to her. "She looks like you," he observed looking up at Edward.

"Yeah, she even scowls like me," Edward responded. He wasn't sure how he should respond to his father appearing so suddenly. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Hohenheim. It was strange having him around but Edward was starting to like it. It was just him and Al. Edward was starting to like the idea of seeing someone else that was family. _Even if he was a bastard that left us years ago_, Edward thought to himself.

"What?" Edward exclaimed when he noticed Hohenheim was still watching him.

"Your hair is short," Hohenheim noted.

"I've been keeping it short for a long time now."

"I liked it long."

"You would. Stop looking at me like that!"

"I can't help it. You look good. You've turned out very well. I hate to say this but with the way you were going I didn't expect you to live this long."

"It's very comforting to know that my own father had zero confidence in me," Edward said insulted.

"Well, I didn't come here just to tell you that. I've got another reason for the visit."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked curiously figuring his father had only come to see his granddaughter and to irritate him.

"You're a smart man Edward and I know you've probably wondered. How old are you now?"

"Some father you are not knowing."

"Humor me."

"Thirty four, why?"

"Don't play dumb Edward. Do you really think you look like you're thirty five? You still look like you're in your early twenties."

Edward was speechless. It was something he had always wondered. Some fleeting thought that came and went because he was always too busy to think about. Or maybe too scared to think about it. He began to wonder even more so after he had married Elysia but didn't dwell on the thought. He had started to dismiss the possibility but here was his father bringing it up.

"So it's possible?" Edward finally asked.

"Not as long as me but if there are no accidents it'll be a very long time before you die of natural causes."

"But I shortened my lifespan," Edward said remembering the fight he had almost twenty years ago with Kimbley, the Crimson Alchemist, and how he had been wounded. He had used his life force to heal himself before he bled to death knowing it would shorten his years.

"But not by much compared to what it would be naturally," Hohenheim said.

Realization dawned on Edward. He understood know why his father had left. But he still didn't completely forgive him for it, especially since Hohenheim knew he would remain unchanging as everyone around him grew old and in time passed away.

"So you came for a visit with bad news? Thanks," Edward said irritably.

"No, I've come to let you know that it doesn't have to be that way," Hohenheim answered.

"What, I can kill myself if I'm tired of watching my family and friends grow old and die before I do?!" Edward exclaimed.

"In a way. There's a way to do so without resorting to anything violent."

"How?" Edward asked intrigued.

"Simple. You return your spirit when you're ready to go."

"Return my spirit?"

"Yes, once you do that the body and mind will not be able to function anymore and so will pass away."

"How would I do that?"

"You're a gifted alchemist. You'll be able to figure it out when the time is right."

"Does Al know about this?"

"Yes. I told him when Little Ed was born."

"How come he didn't tell me?!"

"I told him not to. Like I said, I didn't think you'd live this long and it didn't seem you would settle down to have a family of your own. But now that you do I am telling you so you are aware that you do not have to live to continually watch as your love ones die before you."

Edward could feel tears forming but held them back. He knew that one day he would have to watch Elysia die before him and even his baby girl. It was almost too much for him to take in. _But maybe it's best that I grieve for them_, he thought. _Instead of them having to grieve for me_. The thought eased the heartache he was feeling of losing Elysia and Erika but not enough. He looked at his daughter as she sat chewing on the watch chain, blissfully unaware of anything else but that shiny watch. These moments would soon pass and she would grow up, move away and have a family of her own. Now was the time for him to slow down, not to be as rushed and impulsive as he had always been. If he didn't, Erika would be gone before he knew it and he would wish he had taken the time to enjoy these quiet afternoons he had with her.

"It is a burden I placed on you and your brother and I'm sorry for that," Hohenheim said sadly watching his son carefully. "But at the same time I'm not because I have two sons that have done very well for themselves despite having a negligent father. I am proud of you and Alphonse."

"Thanks," Edward said reluctantly. He appreciated his father's compliments but he was still trying to accept what he would have to face in the future.

"I should be going now," Hohenheim announced suddenly as he stood up.

"Wait a minute!" Edward exclaimed annoyed with him. "You come here to depress me and now you're just going to take off."

"Yes, its best I moved on."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Edward invited surprising himself. _Oh I've really changed if I'm inviting this bastard to dinner_, he thought. "I'd like you to meet Elysia."

"No. But thank you for the invitation. I'm sure it was hard for you to ask."

"Well, it was. But you're the only grandfather Erika has. You should drop by once in awhile."

"I might take you up on the offer. Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Edward said picking Erika up and depositing her into the arms of Hohenheim. Edward smiled at the obvious awkwardness Hohenheim was feeling holding his granddaughter.

"She does look like you when you were a baby," Hohenheim noted. "But in a prettier, girly way."

"Good," Edward said. He was proud of his daughter. She was a very beautiful baby with golden eyes like her father but with touches of green that made her eyes sparkle. She had been born bald and Edward was glad to see that a pale, peach fuzz was now sprouting indicating that her hair would be blond like his own. He had always been rather conceited about his blond hair. He had never bothered with his looks when he was a teenager. But in his twenties when he found young ladies attracted to him because of it, he took advantage of his looks and appreciated it. Hohenheim handed Erika back to Edward.

"Well, take care Edward," he said as he turned to leave.

"Yeah, you too," Edward said as he watched his father walk away with mixed emotions. Part of him was glad that his father even came by; another part hated him for being the bearer of bad news, even if it was something Edward had suspected for some time. He didn't know how he should feel. He felt sorry for his father but still resented him for leaving them in the first place. He knew Elysia was right, that his father didn't exactly have it easy. It wasn't Hohenheim's choice to live as long as he had. But Edward felt he could have handled things better. It made Edward determined to not make the same mistakes as his father. He would never abandon his family to fend for themselves. If he could avoid any untimely accidents and restrained himself from being so reckless, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He could see to it that even his grandchildren were well cared for. But in the meantime he would take advantage of every minute he had with Elysia and Erika. There was no reason to worry about it or let it spoil the happiness he felt with his wife and daughter. There was still so much more to experience. He still had a whole life to look forward to and enjoy with his family.

"So what do you think of that bastard of a grandfather?" Edward asked looking down at Erika. She waved her little fists around and Edward took hold of her tiny hand and kissed it. "I agree. He's an asshole. But he's the only one you got so you'll have to put up with him."

Edward bent to pick up his pocket watch and the blanket. "Don't tell your mother I cursed in front of you, alright." He said as he walked across the yard to go back inside.

**THE END**

* * *

If you found this story first don't forget to read "The Drachman War". It's a prequal that tells Edward's story of the Drachman war and how he came to be the person he is in "Elysia and the General". Also, to see what happens next with Edward and Elysia, there's the sequel "The Black Prince" you should check out as well.

I really appreciated all the reviews. Even if you didn't review but read the story and enjoyed it, that's all that matters. Please keep reading! That's all I can ever ask for. Everyone has been great and very supportive!


End file.
